Fanfic Conan
by rye-kun
Summary: Môt cuôc sông mơi sau khi tiêu diêt tô chưc ao đen,hoan toan không liên quan đên nhưng câu chuyên trươc đây cua tac gia .
1. Chapter 1

Một ngày đẹp trời,chàng thám tử tài hoa Shinichi của chúng ta đang đi qua đi lại,gãi đầu tróc da,mặt mày nóng bừng trông đến tộẳng là hôm nay là ngày cưới giữa Ran và Shinichi,nên anh chàng mới lo lắng như vậông lo sao được,chuyện trọng đại cả đời mà.Có sơ sót là tiêu tùng.Ông Agasa trấn an:  
-Không có gì đâu Shinichi!Mọi thứ đã kĩ càng lắm rồi.  
Shinichi nhăn nhó khổ sở:  
-Cháu biết vậy,nhưng...  
-Nhưng mà cậu sợ có gì sơ sót thì Ran sẽ giận chứ gì?-Một giọng nói quen thuộc cất lên bên cạnh.  
Shinichi quay lại:  
-Shino,cậu đến lúc nào vậy?  
-Mới đây thôi.Tôi đứng sát rạt vậy mà cũng không biết,đúng là cậu bị Ran đem hồn đi mất rồi.  
Shinichi đỏ mặt:  
-Tớ...  
Trông Shinichi tài hoa của chúng ta lúc này lúng ta lúng túng như gà mắc tóc,trông đến tội nghiệp.Ông Agasa thương tình,lên tiếng giải vây:  
-Shino này,anh Akai không đi với cháu sao?(phải nói thêm là lúc này Akai đã nhận Shino làm "nghĩa muội".Chúc mừng họ nào.  
-Ảnh bảo sẽ đến sau,còn bận làm cái gì ở nhà.  
Rena,không biết xuất hiện từ lúc nào,nói:  
-Đàn ông con trai gì mà để phụ nữ phải đợi dài cổ,đúng là đồ ốc sên lai rùa!(Ui,sao gan vậy,lỡ Akai-sama nghe được thì sao)  
-Ai đang nói về tôi thì phải?-Thêm một giọng nói nữa cất lên.


	2. Chapter 2

Ngoài cửa,chàng điệp viên FBI mũ đen tài ba của chúng ta đang đứng tựa người vào tường với một nụ cười nửa miệng "chết người"(tui chết rồi đây,đẹp trai quá xá).Nhưng Rena không chết,cô cười nhạt :  
-Hay quá ha,giờ mới vác mặt tớ là tay súng thiện xạ hay là tay súng rùa vậy?  
Akai phớt lờ lời khiêu khích của cô,ra vẻ ta đây là một người vừa câm vừa điếc.Rồi anh đến gần Shinichi,bắt tay:  
-Chúc mừng cặp uyên ương đẹp nhất trong năm!  
Shinichi cảm động:  
-Cảm ơn anh Shuichi!  
Nhưng sau đó,Akai đã nói nhỏ vào tai Shinichi:  
-Nhóc đã chuẩn bị tinh thần chưa?Cố gắng bao nhiêu mà hỏng ở màn cuối là coi như đổ sông đổ biển đó  
Đang mắc bệnh "quáng gà" của người đang trên đỉnh cao hạnh phúc,Shinichi hỏi lại bằng một giọng "ngơ ngác nai vàng":  
-Màn cuối là màn gì mà quan trọng dữ vậy?  
Vừa nghe Shinichi hỏi vậy,Akai liền nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt như thể anh tin rằng cái thằng đối diện với mình nếu không phải vừa đứt một sợi dây thần kinh thì chắc là mới bị chó dại cắn.Một lúc sau,Akai mới hắng giọng rồi chỉnh giọng xuống volume vừa đủ hai người nghe,rít lên:  
-Tức là màn hôn đó,biết chưa hả ngốc?  
Nghe Akai nói tới đó,mặt mày Shinichi lập tức chuyển đủ bảy sắc cầu vồ run run:  
-Nhưng mà em chưa chuẩn bị tinh thần cho màn đó...  
-Cho nên ta mới bảo nhóc phải chuẩn bị.  
Lập tức,Shinichi nói sát vào tai Akai:  
-Chứ anh đã được con gái hôn bao giờ chưa?  
-Rồi!(Ui,ai mà tốt số dữ vậy,đi ra đi để em thế cho)  
-Hôn bao lâu?  
-Khoảng mười lăm giây(ngắn thế nhở)  
-Cảm giác sao?  
-Sao là sao?-Akai ngạc nhiên.  
-Ý em là...-Shinichi đỏ bừng mặt,nói khó khăn.-Có căng thẳng lắm không?Cho em biết để có gì chuẩn bị tâm lí chứ.(lo xa nhỉ)  
-Cảm giác hả?Cũng chẳng có gì căng thẳng,bình thường thôi.  
-Thiệt hả?  
-Ừ.Có điều đó là...hôn má,người hôn là em gái ta mà.(trời đất,vậy mà làm hiểu lầm một cú quá mạng)  
Shinichi méo xệch miệng:  
-Em đang lo mà anh cứ giỡn hoài.  
-Thì thấy nhóc lo ta mới giỡn cho nhóc đỡ lo,chứ ta biết nói gì bây giờ,ta đã hôn ai bao giờ đâu mà biết đường "tư vấn"cho nhóc.  
-Chứ "công chúa"Akemi của anh anh để đâu?  
-Thì để trên bàn thờ chứ đâu.  
-Sao hôm nay anh khoái giỡn quá.Em không tin là suốt ba năm hẹn hò anh với chị Akemi không hôn nhau lần nào.  
-Vậy thì nhóc bắt đầu tin là vừ và Akemi chưa bao giờ hôn nhau cả.(trời đất,tình nhân gì mà ba năm không cho người ta nổi nụ hôn,đáng bị)  
-Thật không?  
-Ta đâu có rảnh mà xạo nhóc.  
Shinichi nhăn nhó:  
-Vậy chứ em làm sao bây giờ?  
-Thì cứ bình thường thôi.Đặt tay lên thái dương nó,nhắm mắt lại,từ từ đưa môi lại gần,thở chầm chậm(nghe giống radio dạy tập thể dục buổi sáng quá).Có gì ghê gớm đâu.(trời ơi,chuyện trọng đại cả đời của người ta mà nói nhẹ nhàng dữ)  
Không biết nói qua nói lại thế nào mà vô tình Rena nghe được đoạn cuối.Cô nói:  
-Chỉ có người có trái tim bằng đá như anh mới thấy vậy thôi,còn tim của Shinichi là tim người bình thường mà.  
Rồi quay qua Shinichi,cô nói:  
-Shinichi,em chẳng có gì phải lo cả,nếu hôn người mình yêu thì chẳng có gì đáng lo đâước giờ đều vậy.  
Akai cười khảy:  
-Nữ công gia chánh thì cô làm không xong,còn mấy chuyện này coi bộ rành dữ.  
-Nghề của tôi mà!


	3. Chapter 3

-"Nghề"cơ à?Trước giờ chắc cô có nhiều mối tình lắm rồi nhỉ?-Akai nói bằng giọng xỏ xiên thấy rõ.  
Rena nghinh mặt:  
-Tất nhiê người của thời đại mới này là phải có sơ sơ chín,mười mối tình gửi "quĩ tiết kiệm",để còn có kinh nghiệm mà đối phó với đời chứ đâu có như anh,ba mươi tuổi mà cóc biết cái quái gì về tình yêu,nãy giờ toàn xúi bậy bạ thằng nhóc Shinichi.  
Trước cái miệng "nói xuôi cũng được,nói ngược cũng xong,đừng hòng nói lại"như của cô nàng CIA này thì tốt nhất là chịu thua cho sớm,nếu còn muốn "bảo toàn tính mạng".Akai thừa thông minh để hiểu điều này,nên anh đành giơ cờ trắng đầu hà nói bằng giọng của kẻ thua cuộc:  
-Tôi đầu hàờ thì làm ơn đi với Shino và ông tiến sĩ qua thăm hỏi cô dâu đi,để yên cho bọn này "tư vấn"cho chú rể.Nghe cô nói một hồi nữa chắc tôi về với chúa quá.  
Shino tinh quái :  
-Anh không chết được đâu,anh chết rồi lấy đâu chương trình "ca kịch theo yêu cầu"cho tụi em xem?  
Trong lúc hai "đương sự"đang ngơ ngác thì Eisuke đã láu táu :  
-Ai yêu cầu?Mà ai biểu diễn?  
-Thì anh Akai "biểu diễn" theo "yêu cầu"của chị Rena chứ sao.Vở "Tình yêu và thù hận".  
Cô vừa dứt lời,mấy cái miệng đã cười khúc khích thì mặt Rena đỏ bừng(dễ thương quá xá).Cái ý định ghép đôi trong câu nói của Shino đã quá rõ ràưng Akai,không biết có hiểu hay không mà mặt mày vẫn thản nhiên(chắc không hiểu quá,tội nghiệp,thông minh nhiều quá lâu lâu...khờ đột xuất).Rena vội vàng "đánh trống lảng":  
-Thôi,Shino với ông tiến sĩ đi với tôi qua xem Ran thế nào đi.  
Rồi cô vội vàng chạy khỏi phòng,nhanh khủng khiếp,đến nỗi Shino và ông Agasa phải chạy hết tốc lự còn nói theo:  
-Chạy vừa vừa thôi,chị Rena,chạy nhanh quá coi chừng anh Akai tưởng chị cầm tinh con ngựa chuyên nghề "đá",ảnh không dám xáp vào chị nữa bây giờ.  
Shino vừa nói vừa cười hì hì.Cô không nói còn đỡ,nói xong,Rena liền chạy với tốc độ mà nếu có thêm một làn khói đằng sau thì rất dễ nhầm với một chiếc xe đua thể thức một(a a a,chóng mặt quá),khiến Shino và ông tiến sĩ lếch thếch hít bụi đằng sau(khụ khụ)  
Trong khi đó,tại phòng Shinichi,Eisuke đang hùng hồn:  
-Shinichi đừng lo,từ nay tôi sẽ cùng sát cánh bên cậu trong nẻo đường tình ái đầy chông gai cạm bẫy...  
Cậu chưa kịp nói hết câu,Akai đã cười nhạt :  
-Cậu nói nghe y chang cải lương.Hừ,"nẻo đường tình ái đầy chông gai cạm bẫy",bẫy đâu nhiều vậy?  
Eisuke khi dể:  
-Chị Hidimi nói anh mù tịt về tình yêu đúng là không chẳng biết cái gì hết,bẫy của tụi con gái chứ đâu.Đứa nào chẳng có vài chục cái bẫy trong túi,lâu lâu nó hứng lên nó rút ra cho mình đạp chơi.  
-Chứ nhóc có đạp bao giờ không?-Akai tinh quái.  
-Em hả?Em...đạp hoài.  
Akai cười khinh khi:  
-Đúng là đồ dại gái!  
Eisuke tự ái,gồng mình:  
-Ai mà chả vậy?Cũng như Shinichi thì sợ Ran,còn anh thì sợ chị Akemi.  
Akai cười nhạt(ui,đẹp trai chết người):  
-Gạch tên tôi ra đi.Tôi không có cái trò "sợ vợ"như cậu đâu.  
Shinichi bổ sung:  
-Vả lại,chị Akemi của anh Akai và Ran của tôi thuộc hệ NTSC,đâu phải hệ PAL như cô bạn gái của cậu hay cô nàng Sonoko.  
-NTSC với PAL là cái gì?-Eisuke ngơ ngác.  
Akai lắc đầu:  
-Nói vậy mà cũng không hiể tức là "nhớ thương sầu cảm",còn gọi là hệ...mít ướt(ui,gan cùng mình)còn PAL tức là "phớt anh luôn",hiểu chưa?  
Eisuke thích thú:  
-Vậy chứ chị Rena của em với Shino thì thuộc hệ gì?  
Akai tinh quái:  
-Hai người đó hả?Họ không giống mấy cô gái khác,thuộc hệ SECAM,nghĩa là "sao em chê anh mãi".Hệ này còn gọi là hệ...ế chồng(Hôm nay Akai-sama máu liều dễ sợ)


	4. Chapter 4

Eisuke và Shinichi ôm bụng cười sặc sụa.Cười đã,Eisuke nói:  
-Hic,công nhận chưa thấy ai gan dạ như người đó mà biết anh nói về họ như vậy là coi như đời anh tàn.  
Shinichi thì cười:  
-Công nhận em chưa thấy ai ăn nói độc mồm độc miệng như anh,người ta đều xinh đẹp trẻ trung tài giỏi thông minh,khối chàng muốn cưa mà không được,vậy mà anh lại đi trù ẻo con người ta tơi tả.Mà em cũng thấy anh chơi tiểu nhân quá,chị Rena chuyên môn cho anh "knock out"khỏi mấy võ đài "đấu khẩu"của hai người thì anh ghét anh cứ việc trù chỉ,mắc gì mà anh còn đem "nghĩa muội"mình vô "chết chung" vậy.  
-Ta chỉ nói sự thật thôi.Sống chung ở nhà,con nhỏ Shino nó quay ta vòng vòng còn hơn quay dế(tội nghiệp quá).Nói thật,mấy tên dại gái kia bị hai con "phù thủy" đó "đá"là may cho bọn chúng,chứ lỡ có đứa nào "xấu số" lọt vào "tầm ngắm"của họ thì đời nó chỉ có đem vứt vào...sọt rác,bán đồng nát không ai thèm mua.(đồ ác độc,trù người ta mạt sát vậy mà coi được hả)Hai con nhỏ đó giống như Đát Kỷ với Bao Tự trong lịch sử Trung Quốc,được sinh ra để đi ám hại những tên trai trẻ khờ khạo giống như ...nhóc Eisuke.  
Nghe nói đến mình,Eisuke giãy nảy:  
-Nè,em với anh không có thù oán gì à nghen,anh ghét chị Hidimi thì cũng đừng có "giận cá chém thớt"với em chứ.(tội nghiệp anh Eisuke,anh Shuu ác quá)  
Akai cười:  
-Giỡn cho vui thôi!(vậy mà vui,đúng là...pó)Được rồi,ta bỏ khúc cuối,nhưng toàn bộ câu nói thì giữ nguyên.  
Shinichi lắc đầu:  
-Anh đúng là đồ vũ ười ta nói không nên đánh phụ nữ,dù chỉ với một cành hoa,vậy mà anh so sánh hai cổ với hai con yêu cơ diệt nước hại dân kia,có khác nào đem hai cổ ra...xử bắn.(chí lí quá,ngưỡng mộ anh Shin).  
-Vũ phu cái con khỉ,hai con nhỏ đó là phù thủy chứ phụ nữ cái gì.-Akai lạnh nhạt.(gan há)  
-Công nhận,từ dạo tiêu diệt xong tổ chức áo đen tài bôi bác của anh lên tới mức thượng thừa.-Eisuke bình phẩm.(lại thêm một câu nói chí lí)  
-Cái đó gọi là "đấu tranh sinh tồn",nếu không làm sao ta sống nổi với hai con phù thủy đó.  
Trong lúc đó,ở phòng cô dâu...  
Rena và Haibara hắt hơi mấy cái liền(bị mạt sát tơi tả luôn mà,không hắt hơi mới lạ).Ran hỏi:  
-Hai người sao vậy?Bị cảm à?  
Rena phẩy tay:  
-Không có đâúng tôi thường tập thể dục,với lại trời bây giờ đang tốt,không có chuyên bị cảm đâu.Bị hắt hơi lien tiếp vậy chắc là có người nói xấu rồi.  
Shino nói tiếp:  
-Chỉ có ông anh chết tiệt của em chứ không ai.(nhạy bén quá ta)Ngoài ảnh ra còn ai có cái lối nói độc địa trù ẻo chị em mình nữa.  
Nghe nhắc tới Akai,Ran mỉm cười:  
-Nhắc mới nhớ,từ dạo diệt xong tổ chức áo đen thấy anh Akai có vẻ hòa đồng và sinh động hơn trước kia nhiều.  
-Và cũng không biết điều hơn trước nhiều.-Rena chêm vô.-Ăn nói cứ như ong chích.Lại chẳng có xíu ga-lăng nào hết,hồi trước đã khó ưa giờ lại càng thêm khó ưa.  
Ran cười khúc khích(nhìn dễ thương ghê,Shinichi quả là tốt số):  
-Chị với Shino cũng ác đâu kém,mà tài ăn nói của hai người còn hơn ảnh một bậc.Đấu với nhau mười trận ảnh thua hết chín rồi.(thiệt hả,tưởng thua cả mười chứ)Vả lại,ảnh thuộc dạng khó ưa bẩm sinh,hai người chấp nhất ảnh làm gì(hóa ra Ran cũng ác không kém,đúng là phụ nữ với nhau)  
Shino cười hì hì(trời,sao ai cười cũng dễ thương hết vậy nè):  
-Coi khó ưa vậy mà cũng đào hoa lắm đó.Cả khối cô mong được làm chị dâu của em mà không được đó nghen.  
-Sao vậy?-Ran hỏi.  
-Ảnh nói hôn nhân là mồ chôn ái tình,ảnh không dại dột đâm đầu vào chỗ chết,có một con quỷ cái ở nhà là đủ chết rồi(nói tới đây,mắt Shino long lên sòng sọc,quá dễ sợ)không dại rước thêm con nữế cho nên ảnh tính sống độc thân tới già như ông tiến sĩ.


	5. Chapter 5

Ran tròn mắt:  
-Thiệt không?Sao uổng quá vậy?  
Ông Agasa nói tiếp:  
-Xấu xí như ta không có ai để mắt nên độc thân thì còn hiểu được,chứ đẹp trai như cậu Akai mà cũng theo con đường đó thì uổng quá,cậu ấy chưa lấy vợ làm sao biết có vợ tốt hay không(cái này phải hiểu nửa đùa nửa thật nhé)  
Shino cuời :  
-Thực ra thì tôi cũng mong sẽ có một cô gái đủ sức khiến ảnh thay đổi quyết định và cho tôi một cô chị dâu để cùng nhau dần ảnh cho vui.(ác thế)  
Bỗng nhiên,từ đằng sau,một li nước nóng đặt lên đầu Shino,khiến cô la lên oai oái:  
-Ối trời ơi,chết tôi rồi!(tội nghiệp chị Shino,li nước này nóng khoảng 80 độ là ít,chắc mái tóc của chỉ cháy luôn quá)  
Li nước lập tức rởi khỏi mái tóc của Shino.Cô quay lại,ánh mắt long sòng sọc:  
-Ai chơi vô nhân đạo thế hả?  
Akai,cùng với Eisuke và Shinichi đứng sau lưng,với "hung khí"còn ở trên tay,nói bằng một vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô...số tội:  
-Ôi,sorry,anh không cố ý(chỉ cố tình thôi)anh tưởng cái đầu em là cái ghế(trời đất,nói vậy mà cũng nói được,thiệt là...)  
Mắt Shino lóe lên một tia nhìn chết chóc(trời ơi,dễ sợ quá,không biết số phận của Akai-sama sẽ ra sao đây nữa,nam mô nam mô,các vị hộ pháp đừng để Akai-sama của con chết trẻ tội nghiệp,con sẽ cúng các vị một nải chuối xanh)Cô bước lại gần Akai,giọng lạnh lùng:  
-Em có một lời thề!  
"Gì đây trời?"Akai nghĩ thầưng Shino không để anh lo lắng lâu,giọng cô đanh lại:  
-Lời thề đó là phải giết anh.(lạy chúa tôi,Akai-sama của con chết mất)  
Shino lôi Akai vô một phòng kín(sao mà giống phạm nhân lên đoạn đầu đài quá)Ran thở dài:  
-Đừng giết nguời trong đám cuới của tớ đấy nhé!  
-Yên tâm,tớ chỉ "mát-xa"đầu óc ảnh một chút thôi,đảm bảo không có án mạng đâu(tiêu Shuu yêu quí rồi,phen này anh không vô nhà thương thì cũng vô nhà xác)  
Sau đó thì...thôi không dám kể đâu,kể ra lỡ mọi người bị mất ngủ thì lại bắt đền em,chỉ biết là tương đương...đại chiến thế giới thứ ba.Lúc này mọi người chớ dại vào căn phòng "hành hình"của Shino,nếu không thì sẽ...véo...bốp...chát,phi tiêu tụ tiễn bàn ghế muỗng dĩa sách vở bình hoa,đại khái là những thứ có thể ném đượ vừa nói vừa lo né những...vật thể bay không xác định ấy:  
-Anh lạy em,dừng lại cho anh nhờ,chắc nhân viên khách sạn phải dọn ba ngày ba đêm căn phòng này quá.  
-Đừg nói nhiều,chịu chết đi!(trời ơi,ma cà rồng xuất hiện)  
Ở bên ngoài,Shinichi và Eisuke cầu nguyện:  
-Anh Akai,cầu cho anh bình an trở về,bọn em sẽ nằm duới mồ cầu nguyện cho anh.  
Sau ba mươi phút,Akai-sama thì khỏi nói,gục luôn,Shino thì xem chừng đã hả giận,chỉ tội nghiệp cho căn phòng,không tội tình gì mà giờ đã trở thành một cái gì đó rất giống với tàn tích của một cuộc đại chiến.Vậy mới biết,cách tốt nhất để sống an toàn là đừng bao giờ chọc giận phụ nữ.


	6. Chapter 6

Sau khi hòa bình được vãn hồi,còn Akai-sama của tớ thì mồ hôi như tắm,nhìn cứ như từ vừa nhà tắm hơi đi ra(may quá,không xây xát miếng nào hết).Anh thở dốc:  
-Mệt chết được!  
-Mệt thì cứ mệt nhưng đừng có chết.-Eisuke nháy mắt tinh quái.-Anh chết rồi chị em ở giá sao.  
Vừa nói dứt câu,Eisuke đã la lên:  
-Ái,ui,đau!  
Thì ra,phát thanh viên Rena của chúng ta đang xoắn cái tai tội nghiệp của cậu em trai bảo bối,rất giống với cái cách người ta vặn một cái ổ khóa(chết người như chơi,phen này chắc anh Eisuke phải hi sinh một cái tai)Akai nói:  
-Thôi,tha mạng cho thằng nhóc đi,để người nối dõi dòng họ Hondou mất một cái tai nhìn kì cục lắm.  
Rena lạnh lùng:  
-Kệ nó!Lỡ cái tai này của nó bị đứt,tôi sẽ cắt luôn cái tai kia cho câ chừa cái tật gán ghép bậy bạ(á,có ai gọi police mau,có người muốn giết nguời)  
Eisuke nhìn Rena bằng ánh mắt đầy van xin,nếu không phải đang bị kéo tai chắc cậu đã quì xuống lạy bà chị yêu quí quách rồi.Cậu thiểu não:  
-Em xin chị mà chị Hidimi,em đâu có ý gì đâu,em chỉ nói dùm ý nghĩ của chị thôi mà.Trái tim chị đem rao bán cho anh Akai,ai mà chẳng biết.  
Đôi mắt của Rena,bình thường vốn trong và đẹp như tiên sa,giờ nhìn y chang mắt sư tử cái chuẩn bị vồ mồi:  
-Em chưa thấy quan tài chưa đổ lệ chứ gì?(Anh Eisuke chẳng biết rút kinh nghiệm gì cả )  
-Á,em vô tội mà.Chị muốn giết thì giết anh Akai,thủ phạm truyền bệnh "tương tư"cho chị là ảnh chứ đâu phải là qui cũng tại ảnh quá đẹp trai tài giỏi đứng đắn bản lĩnh nên mới làm con tim chị...lạc nhịp,chứ em đâu liên can gì.(chí lí,chí lí)  
Mặt Rena lúc này đã chuyển màu cà chua chín(hên là chị đứng quay mặt lại nên anh Akai không thấy)Còn về phía Akai,anh chỉ nghĩ là bọn nhóc trêu chọc Rena(tình ý người ta vậy mà không chịu nhìn cho,đáng bị )  
Shinichi cất giọng:  
-Ôi,thương cho mối tình câm nín đẹp như trăng non trên đỉnh núi.Tình yêu đẹp như vậy sao không chọn nguời trao gửi,lại đi dấn thân vào miền đất băng tuyết giá lạnh,để cho tình yêu bị đông trong băng tuyết giá lạnh,mãi mãi không có lối thoát...  
Chưa kịp ca hết câu,Shinichi đã choáng ngợp bởi nguyên một...cái đồ đánh giày vào miệng,rồi bị Rena dận đầu xuống ghế soga,Shinichi bất tỉnh nhân sự,cái đồ đánh giày bịt miệng ngạt thở+mùi của nó(ý ẹ)làm chú rể của chúng ta không còn biết trời trăng mây đất gì hết nữa.  
Rena chạy ra ngoài.Cô bật khóc nức nở.Tình cảm của cô...đối với Akai...đã bị kìm nén bấy lâu nay rồi.Vì cái vẻ kiêu hãnh bấy lâu...cô phải che giấu nó...bằng cách cứ cãi nhau và châm chích anh.Bấy lâu...cô vẫn nuôi hi vọng...rằng anh cũng có,dù chỉ là một chút,tình cảm đối với cô.Nhưng...dường như...trong mắt anh,cô chỉ là...cô đồng nghiệp CIA của anh...có thể là một nguời bạn đáng mến...và chỉ vậy,không hơn.Cô đã tin điều đó,nhưng vẫn cố trốn tránh nó...bằng cách tiếp tục trêu chọc và khiến anh chú ý,dù là với cách chú ý với một đối thủ trong những câu chuyện hằng ngàưng hôm nay,lời nói đùa vô tình của Shinichi đã khiến cô phải nhìn vào điều mà cô không mong muốn:Anh chỉ xem cô là một người bạn,không hơn không kém.  
Ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế đá ngoài vườn,cô thở dà túi xách của cô,vẫn còn chiếc khăn quàng cô đan dở.Chiếc khăn này, cô đã định tặng cho anh.Cô lôi nó ra,cay đắng:Có lẽ nó trở nên vô ích rồếc khăn ướt đẫm nước mắt của người con gái đang yêu ấy.


	7. Chapter 7

Trong phòng,Shinichi nhăn nhó:  
-Sao kì vậy trời?Mình có nói gì quá đáng đâu.  
-Đem tình yêu của phụ nữ ra bêu riếu mà nói không làm gì quá đáng hả?Chưa đem cậu ra phanh thây là may rồi đó.-Shino liếc xéo.(ánh mắt đáng sợ)  
Ran chêm vào:  
-Chị Rena đang buồn mà cậu còn nói một câu sét đánh vậy,phen này chắc chỉ không dám nhìn mặt anh Akai luôn.  
Shinichi trố mắt:  
-Gì mà nghiêm trọng dữ vậy?  
Có vẻ như muốn cho cái tên ăn nói không suy nghĩ này đau tim chết quách cho rồi,Eisuke nói:  
-Chứ ̣ Hidimi yêu anh Akai,mà ảnh thì cứ "ngây thơ như con nai tơ",bao nhiêu lâu rồi mà không biết có người đang "thầm yêu trộm nhớ"mình,khiến trái tim con gái của chỉ phải sầu muộn,bỏ thì thương vương thì tội,yêu ảnh thì không có hi vọng,mà bỏ đi thì không nỡ.Chỉ tội nghiệp vậy mà cậu còn nỡ trêu chọc,dám chỉ nhảy sông tự tử lắm đó.(trời đất,hổng lẽ Akai-sama có số "sát thê"thiệt,bao nhiêu nguời con gái yêu anh đều gặp chuyện hết á)  
Thông minh như Shinichi thì dĩ nhiên hiểu là không bao giờ có chuyện một con nguời bản lĩnh như Rena lại tìm đến cái chết chỉ vì...thất tình,nhưng ngẫm lại thì câu nói của Eisuke không phải là vô lí.Chung qui cũng chỉ tại anh chàng Akai,điều tra với theo dõi thì quá xuất sắc,bắn súng thì khỏi nói,chỉ số IQ chắc cũng phải xấp xỉ 200,và nhất là...đẹp trai khỏi chê ,vậy mà trong chuyện tình cảm thì lại đáng...bỏ đi,khiến cho con gái phải khổ vì yề khi đã thất tình thì những nguời thông minh cũng có thể làm những điều dại dộ̀ng nghĩ,Shinichi càng thấy tội mình nặng chồng chấ đành nói:  
-Thì tớ hứa sẽ rút kinh nghiệm,không nói bậy bạ nữa.  
Có vẻ thấy Shinichi giống con gà chết quá rồi,mọi nguời không buồn chì chiết anh nữ thở dài:  
-Đợi cho cậu rút được cái kinh nghiệm thì chị Rena đã rút khỏi anh hai tôi từ đời nảo đời nào rồi.  
Shinchi đành quay lại,tìm Akai với ý định cầu cứưng,Akai đã biến mất từ đời nà quay muốn sái cổ:  
-Anh Akai biến đâu rồi?  
Akai chẳng biến đi đâu xa,nói chính xác là chỉ cách bọn Shinichi chừng muời hai mét,đúng bằng khoảng cách từ vườn khách sạn đến phòng cô dâ ngồi đó,buồn bã.Bỗng,một giọng nói đối với cô thật thân thiết vang lên:  
-Có mỗi chuyện nhỏ như vậy mà cô cũng phải giận thằng nhóc Shinichi à?  
Rena ngước lên:  
-Akai à,anh làm gì ở đây?  
-Tất nhiên là tìm cô rồi.Cô chạy đi khiến mọi nguời lo nháo nhào cả lên.  
Rồi anh ngồi xuống cạnh cô.Hai nguời im lặng một lúc lâu.  
Đôi khi,sự im lặng lại nói lên nhiều điều.


	8. Chapter 8

Trong khi đó,Shino nói:  
-"Hoàng tử"chắc giờ đang tìm "công chúa"rồi.  
-Biết anh Akai có thích chị Hidimi không mà cậu dám nói năng bạt mạng vậy?-Eisuke hỏi.  
-Tôi nghĩ là có,nếu không thích thì mỗi khi chị Rena trêu chọc,ảnh phớt luôn chứ đâu thèm cãi lạ người ảnh tôi rành quá mà.  
Ông Agasa hắng giọng:  
-Nói gì thì nói,hôm nay là đám cưới của Shinichi và Ran,các cháu cũng phải để hai đứa nó chuẩn bị cử hành hôn lễ chứ.  
Eisuke gãi đầu:  
-Ờ há.Nãy giờ mình cứ sa đà hoài,không để cho cô dâu trang điểm gì hết.Tội lỗi quá.  
Ran nói:  
-Shino,cậu giúp tớ trang điểm được không.  
-Được thôi!-Shino gật đầu.Rồi cô quay qua hai chàng trai + một ông già(biết ai rồi đó)-Mọi nguời đi hết được rồi đó.Để cho tớ trang điểm cho cô dâu.  
Và thế là sau khi các "đấng mày râu"lục tục ra ngoài hết,Shino cầm cây lược,chải từng lọn tóc đen mềm của Ran một cách cẩn thậ nói:  
-Tớ thấy lo quá Shino ơi!Không biết có gì trục trặc không?  
Shino trấn an:  
-Không có gì đáng lo đâu.Mọi thứ chuẩn bị chu đáo rồi,chỉ còn do hai cậu thôi.  
Lời trấn an của Shino khiến Ran an tâm hơn.Cô mỉm cười:  
-Cảm ơn cậu,Shino!  
Nhưng rồi,cô đột nhiên đổi đề tài:  
-Không biết chuyện giữa anh Akai và chị Rena thế nào nữa?  
-Sao tự nhiên cậu lại chuyển qua nói đến chuyện này?  
Ran bỗng ngập ngừng:  
-Shino à,tớ hỏi cậu câu này có được không?  
-Cậu cứ hỏi.  
-Nhưng...cậu phải hứa là không giận tớ đấy.  
-Không đâúng ta là bạn mà.  
Nói rồi,Shino nhoẻn cười.Nụ cười thân thiện và giọng nói chân thành của cô khiến Ran ấm lòng.Có lẽ,ngoài Sonoko và Kazuha ra,Shino là người bạn thân quan trọng nhất đối với cô.Lúc nào,cô cũng sẵn sàng chia sẻ những niềm vui,nỗi buồn,luôn thấu hiểu với cô.Ý nghĩ đó khiến cô trấn an hơn.Cô hỏi:  
-Cậu...có muốn anh Akai thiết lập quan hệ với chị Rena không?  
Câu hỏi của cô khiến Shino ngạc nhiên.Cô hỏi lại:  
-Sao cậu hỏi vậy?  
-Bởi vì...chị Akemi...  
Shino chợt hiểu ra.Và khi hiểu rồi,cô cũng hiểu vì sao Ran lại e ngại như vậy.Cô chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến điều này.Nói đúng hơn,cô không muốn nghĩ đến nó.Tình cảm của cô đối với người chị gái nhân hậu,tất nhiên không bao giờ thay đổi.Và cô cũng không bao giờ quên rằng,chính Akai là nguyên nhân cái chết của chị gái cô.Cô không hận anh về điều đó,cô biết anh cũng có nỗi khổ riêng,nhưng,trong một góc khuất của tâm hồn,cô mong rằng anh sẽ mãi mãi không có người con gái nào khác,ngoài chị cô.Tất nhiên,cô hiểu,cô không có quyền bắt Akai phải làm theo mong muốn của cô,vì quan hệ giữa anh và chị cô thực sự chưa có một cơ sở nào để ràng buộc,và đơn giản hơn,anh không yêu chị cô.Ngay từ đầu,trong mối quan hệ giữa họ,chị cô đã hoàn toàn tự nguyện giúp ị cô chỉ cần được ở bên anh,và không đòi hỏi gì hơn.Còn anh,cô thực sự không biết anh nghĩ gì về chị cô.  
Akemi Miyano...một nữ sát thủ áo đen  
hay Akemi Miyano...một cô gái bất hạnh và nhân hậu  
hay là một cô gái ngốc nghếch đã hi sinh vì anh  
Cô thực sự không biết,và cũng không buồn tìm hiểu.Cô chỉ cần một chút công bằng nhỏ nhoi cho chị cô.  
Nhưng,cô cũng thật lòng quí mến Akai và Rena.  
Cô cũng mong họ hạnh phúc.  
Nhưng cô cũng lại mong linh hồn của chị cô được hạnh phúc.  
Có phải cô quá tham lam không?


	9. Chapter 9

Ran lo lắng:  
-Shino!Shino!Cậu sao thế?Sao không trả lời tớ?  
Shino như sực tỉnh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ miên man.Cô nói:  
-Không có gì.Tớ chỉ...không biết nên trả lời câu hỏi của cậu sao nữa.-Rồi cô chuyển giọng buồn buồn.-Thực ra,dù biết anh Akai không yêu chị tớ,nhưng mà tớ vẫn mong anh ấy có thể dành cho chị ấy một chút công bằng,mãi mãi không có một người con gái nào kháưng mà...tớ biết tớ không có quyền,và điều đó cũng không công bằng với anh Akai.Tớ...tớ không biết làm sao nữa.  
Nói tới đó,giọng Shino nghèn nghẹ bất chợt thấy thật buồn.Đối với cô,Shino không chỉ là người bạn,mà còn là người chị,người cô giáo.Cô luôn dành cho Shino một sự yêu quí và ngưỡng mộ đặc biệt.Đối với cô,Shino là một cô gái thật kiên cường và dũng cảm,nhưng cũng thật nhân hậu và tốt bụng.Vì tất cả lẽ đó,đối với cô,Shino thật vĩ đạ với Shino,cô thật nhỏ bé và yếu đuốưa bao giờ,cô phải che chở và an ủi ỉ là Shino bảo vệ cô.Cô không bao giờ nghĩ rằng,Shino cũng có lúc cần được an ủi.Cô dường như quên rằng Shino cũng là phụ nữ.  
Nhưng giờ thì khác rồi.Mình không thể cứ gây phiền phức cho Shino nữa.Mình phải an ủi cậu ấy.Cô liền ôm chặt người bạn gái thân thiết của mình,nói khẽ :  
-Cậu đừng lo.Dù có chuyện gì,tớ cũng sẽ ở bên cậu,tớ sẽ luôn ủng hộ cậu.  
Bất chợt,Shino cảm thấy lòng ấm áp.Lúc này,cô càng nhận thấy rõ Ran giống chị cô đến mức nào.Cũng nhân hậu,chân thành,cũng dịu dàng,trong sáng,yêu thương người khác một cách chân thành.Ở bên cô,Shino cảm thấy như ở bên người chị thân thương của mình.  
Hai người bạn gái ôm nhau một lúc lâu.  
Trong khi đó,ở chiếc ghế đá ngoài vườn khách sạn,một cô gái vẫn đang ngồi đó,bên cạnh chàng trai trong trái tim của mình.Cô quay sang anh :  
-Thôi,chúng ta vào đắc cũng sắp tới lúc cử hành hôn lễ của Shinichi và Ran rồi.  
Akai đứng lên,đưa một chiếc khăn ra:  
-Cô lau nước mắt đ đám cuới mà để nước mắt vậy nhìn không hay đâu.  
Rena cầm chiếc khăn,chùi khô nước mắt.  
-Nhân viên CIA gì mà dễ khóc quá vậy,thằng nhóc Shinichi chỉ đùa với cô thôi,đâu phải có ác ý.  
Rena quay mặt đ không hiểu tình cảm của cô,hay không muốn chấp nhận nó.  
Nhưng dù sao,cô cũng không cần quan tâỉ cần được ở bên anh,được nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của anh,nụ cười ngạo mạn và ánh mắt sắc bén của ỉ như vậy là đủ.  
Từ lâu,cô đã tự nhủ như vậưng sao lòng vẫn thấy buồn vô hạn.  
Nỗi buồn đó,cô đã phải cố khỏa lấp nó bằng những màn cãi nhau,châm chích với ưng liệu anh có hiểu hay không?  
Và còn cả chị em Miyano.  
Akemi,một cô gái bất hạnh,phải sống cả đời trong máu tanh và tội lỗi,nhưng vẫn giữ được tấm lòng nhân hậu trong sá đến,như một tia nắng thắp lại niềm vui đã tắt trong cô.Tình yêu cô đã dành cho anh lớn đến nỗi,cô chấp nhận hi sinh mạng sống của mình.Lẽ nào cô lại đang tâm lấy đi tình yêu của cô gái tội nghiệp ấy?  
Sao tạo hóa lại trớ trêu như vậy,một chàng trai với hai cô gái khác nhau,từ tính tình đến hoàn cảnh,nhưng đều do hoàn cảnh đưa đẩy mà phải vào tổ chức tội ác ấy.Và hơn hết,họ đều mang trong tim một tình yêu câm nín,và chịu uất ức cho mối tình ấy.  
Trong lúc đó,ở phòng cô dâu,khi nỗi buồn đã tạm lắng xuống,Shino nhẹ nhàng đẩy Ran ra,nói:  
-Thôi,cậu ngồi xuống cho tớ trang điểm tiếp đi,sắp tới giờ cử hành hôn lễ rồện của tớ tính sau đi!  
Ran gật đầu.Cô ngồi xuống cho Shino trang điểm.Cả hai đều mang trong lòng nỗi buồn đau thương,cũng giống như cô gái đang đi bên chàng trai mình yêu đơn phương. Bên ngoài cửa sổ,một giọt sương nhỏ xuống lá cây,ánh lên như một giọt lệ,phản chiếu nỗi buồn của ba cô gái trẻ ấy.  
Ngày vui sao bỗng nhiên lại trở thành ngày buồn nhất?


	10. Chapter 10

Ở ngoài phòng đợi,Shinichi rên rỉ:  
-Trời ơi là trời,hai cô nương đó chết trong đó rồi hay sao vậy trời.  
Eisuke cười:  
-Giờ tớ mới bắt đầu thấy anh Akai khôn ngoan vô cùng.Lỡ dại dột lấy vợ về,mỗi ngày đợi cô ta trang điểm khoảng một tiếng đồng hồ là đủ chết.  
Shinichi quay đi quay lại:  
-Nhắc mới nhớ,anh Akai làm gì mà biệt tăm biệt tích giờ chưa thấy vô nữa vậy trời.Ảnh đến đây để dự đám cưới của tớ chứ đâu phải để hẹn hò với chị Rena.  
-Hẹn hò cái đầu nhóc á.-Akai-không biết xuất hiện từ lúc nào-nói.  
Shinichi quay lại:  
-Ủa,anh vô rồi hả?Tưởng anh còn phải ở ngoài đó "chăm sóc" cho "công chúa"của anh chứ.  
-Công chúa cái con khỉ.Nhóc lo thân nhóc xong chưa mà thò mũi vào chuyện của ta.  
-Lo xong rồi em mới dám thò mũú thật đi,có phải hai anh chị hôn nhau ngoài đó nãy giờ không?(Anh Shin đầu óc đen tối quá)  
-Hôn cái con khỉ.Ta đang mệt,nhóc đừng có giỡn mặt.  
Nhưng Shinichi hôm nay có vẻ muốn chứng minh đỉa cũng không dai bằng mình.Cậu cười hì hì:  
-Hôn nhiều quá mệt hả?  
-Nhóc làm ơn tốp cái miệng giùm cá là đợi con đặt ông lên bàn thờ con lạy,ông tha cho con.  
Shinichi với Eisuke nhe răng cười hì hì.Akai liếc xéo:  
-Hai đứa bộ tính làm đười ươi sao cười hoài vậy?Còn nhóc Shinichi,không đi lo chuẩn bị quần áo đi,ở đó mà cười.  
Shinichi nói:  
-Anh khỏi lo,em chuẩn bị hai tiếng trước rồi,giờ chỉ đợi cô dâu thôi.(kĩ ghê).Chuyện cần lo bây giờ là chuyện của anh đó.  
Rồi cậu nhìn lom lom Akai,bằng ánh mắt soi mói đến mức anh phát bực:  
-Nhóc nhìn gì nhìn hoài vậy?  
-Em nhìn anh.  
-Bộ ta là khỉ sở thú hay sao mà nhìn?  
Eisuke tinh quái chen ngang:  
-Bậy bạ,khỉ sở thú sao đẹp trai bằng anh được.  
-Anh có hôn chị Rena thì cứ nói,có gì còn truyền đạt kinh nghiệm cho em chứ.  
-Ta đã nói không là không,sao nhóc dai nhách vậy hả?  
Thấy Akai chuẩn bị phát khùng,Eisuke vội xuống nước:  
-Thôi,anh không có thì thôưng ít nhất anh cũng phải cho tụi em biết anh làm gì ngoài vườn mà lâu vậy chứ.  
Eisuke không xuống nước còn đỡ,vừa xuống nước xong,Akai lập tức...hóa đá.Anh không biết phải trả lời câu hỏi của Eisuke thế nàẳng lẽ lại nói là khi thấy Rena tức giận bỏ đi,anh đã lo lắng chạy đi tìm cô,và đã dùng hết nửa tiếng đồng hồ để ngồi cạnh cô,không nói với nhau lời nào,rồi rốt cuộc đứng lên và đi vào trong?Nghe còn hơn phim Hàn Quốc.  
Nhưng thực sự,từ tận đáy lòng,anh có thể làm tất cả vì luôn mong nhìn thấy cô cười,và không bao giờ muốn cô bị tổn thương.  
Phải chăng đó chính là tình yêu?


	11. Chapter 11

Nhưng dù tình cảm đó là gì,đối với anh không quan trọ trọng là,anh không thể để nó đi quá đã tự nhủ,không thể yêu bất cứ cô gái nào nữa.  
Anh không thể đối xử tệ với Akemi và Shino như thế,sau những gì anh đã gây ra cho chị em họ.  
Anh hiểu rất rõ,mình đã nợ Akemi một món nợ,mà dù cho anh có yêu quí và chăm sóc cho Shino thế nào đi nữa,cũng không thể trả được.Và anh cũng đã lấy đi của Shino người chị gái mà cô yêu thương nhất trên đời,người thân duy nhất của cô.  
Anh hiểu rất rõ,tuy Shino thông cảm cho anh,nhưng cô sẽ khó mà chấp nhận anh có một người con gái nào khác,ngoài chị cô.Anh không thể,hay nói đúng hơn là không có quyền,trách cô về điều đó.Trong thâm tâm,anh cũng hiểu mình phải làm như thế.  
Akai cứ miên man trong suy nghĩ như thế,đến khi Eisuke gọi anh:  
-Anh Akai,anh Akai.  
Anh mới sực giật mì hỏi :  
-Anh suy nghĩ gì mà lâu quá vậy?Bộ anh làm gì mờ ám hay sao mà không dám nói với tụi em.(anh Eisuke nghĩ gì vậy)  
Trong lúc Akai đang chuẩn bị...hóa đá màn 2 thì may sao,vị cứu tinh xuất hiện.Vị cứu tinh đó không ai khác,chính là cô dâu muôn vàn xinh đẹp của chúng ta(vỗ tay cái coi nào)Ran lúc này trông như một nàng tiên,kiều diễm và dịu dàng trong bộ áo cưới trắng muốt,khuôn mặt đã được Shino trang điểm kĩ lưỡng,cổ đeo sợi dây chuyền ngọc trắng ngà,trên tay là một bó hoa hồng đỏ thắm,nổi bật trên bộ áo trắng muốt của cô.Thấy hai chàng trai trố mắt nhìn mình(trừ Akai-sama,tất nhiên),Ran hơi e thẹn(quá xá đẹp,anh Shinichi quả là tốt số):  
-Sao hai người nhìn tôi dữ vậy?Bộ trông không ổn lắm sao?  
Shinichi lắc đầu:  
-Không có đâu,trông Ran tuyệt lắm.(giờ này mà còn Ran,Ran,xưng đại em cho rồi)  
Eisuke xuýt xoa:  
-Trông cậu đẹp như tiên vậy.Tên Shinichi này đúng là đáng ghen tị.  
Shinichi chỉ gãi đầu,cười hì hì(không cười biết nói gì bây giờ),còn Ran thì hơi đỏ mặ,nãy giờ đóng vai...thính giả,giờ mới đến gần Ran,nói:  
-Chúc cô hạnh phúc!  
Giọng nói của Akai lúc này,rõ ràng ấm áp hơn thường ngà cảm động:  
-Cảm ơn anh!  
Shino đến gần Akai,hỏi nhỏ:  
-Anh Akai,chị Rena đâu rồi.  
-À,cô ấy...  
-Tôi vô rồi.-Giọng nói quen thuộc của cô phát thanh viên đài Nichiuri cất lên sát rạt.  
Eisuke quay lại:  
-Ủa,chị vô rồi hả?Tưởng chị đang bận làm hình nhân ếm bùa Shinichi chứ.  
Rena không nói gì,chỉ nhìn thằng em trời đánh bằng ánh mắt như thể nếu đang đói thì cô sẽ không ngần ngại gì mà không nhai xương nó.Cô quay sang Ran:  
-Trông em đẹp lắm,Ran!  
-Cảm...cảm ơn chị!-Ran nói.Cô hơi bối rối,vì không biết rõ Rena đang nghĩ gì.  
Như đọc được suy nghĩ của cô,Rena mỉm cười:  
-Không sao đâu,lúc nãy chị hơi quá đáng,nhưng bây giờ thì bình tĩnh lại rồi.Với lại chị không dám giận chú rể của em đâu,lỡ về nhà hai đứa xui cả năm lại bắt đền chị.  
Ran đỏ mặt:  
-Chị kì quá hà!  
-Kì gì,chị nói đúng mà.Nhưng thôi,chị chúc hai đứa hạnh phúc,và cố gắng yêu thương nhau nhé.Được lấy người mình yêu là hạnh phúc không gì bằng đấy.  
"Chứ không như mình,cứ phải yêu đơn phương,suốt ngày chỉ có thể giả vờ mạnh mẽ với người mình yêu,như một con ngốc." Cô cay đắng nghĩ thầm.


	12. Chapter 12

Shino dường như đã cảm nhận được tâm sự của Rena,qua vẻ mặt của cô.Từ khi trốn khỏi tổ chức áo đen,cô đã luôn phải tập cách đoán suy nghĩ của người đối diện qua vẻ mặt,để tự bảo vệ mình.Và khả năng đó,vẫn còn đến bây giờ.Vì thế,cô có thể cảm nhận được những gì đang diễn ra trong lòng Rena.  
Chị Rena...  
Nếu như chị yêu một người khác,thì em sẽ không ngần ngại gì mà làm hết khả năng để giúp chị...  
Nhưng chị lại yêu anh ấy,người trong trái tim của chị gái em...  
Em thực sự không muốn chị phải đau khổ như vậy...  
Nhưng em cũng không muốn chị em trở thành dĩ vãng trong trái tim của anh Akai...Em không muốn chị ấy phải hi sinh quá nhiều,để rồi rốt cuộc không được gì như vậy...Cho nên em không thể giúp chị...  
Em xin lỗi...  
Chị Akemi,có phải em quá ích kỉ không?  
Nếu chị còn đứng trước mặt em,chị muốn em phải làm như thế nào?  
Shino nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.Bầu trời lúc này trong xanh,mát rượi,nhưng đối với cô,đó là màu xanh của nỗi buồn,của sự vô vọng,giống như những gì đang đến với cô,và với cả Rena.  
-Em đang nghĩ gì vậy Shino?-Tiếng của Akai phá vỡ khoảng lặng.  
Shino sực giật mình,quay lại.Cô cố nở một nụ cười để giấu đi tâm sự trong lòng:  
-Không có gì đâu anh hai.  
Nụ cười của Shino dường như không qua mặt được vặn hỏi:  
-Có phải em đang có tâm sự không?  
Shino thoáng giật mình,nhưng vẫn nặn một vẻ mặt bình thường:  
-Không có gì thật mà.Anh hay suy nghĩ lung tung quá!  
Để đánh trống lảng,cô hỏi:  
-Anh hai,mọi người đi đâu hết rồi?  
-Họ đi đến phòng tổ để chuẩn bị rồ đừng có đánh trống lảng với anh.(quả không hổ danh viên đạn bạc,bắt bí người ta quá tài)  
Thấy Shino cứ lúng túng,anh hạ giọng:  
-Có phải em có chuyện khó nói không?  
Akai càng gặng hỏi,Shino càng cảm thấy bối rối.Cô biết nói sao với anh bây giờ.Nói thật thì cô không dám,còn nói dối thì cô biết chắc là khó mà qua mặt được Akai.  
Trong lúc Shino đang bối rối,Akai chợt khẽ xoa mái tóc của cô.Anh nói khẽ:  
-Nếu em thấy không muốn nói với anh,anh cũng không ép hỏi chỉ là để giúp đỡ em,chứ không muốn khiến em bối rố chỉ muốn em hiểu rằng,anh đã hứa là sẽ xem em như em gái ruột,vì thế em có thể tin tưởng anh.  
Rồi anh bỏ ra ngoàước khi ra khỏi cửa,anh ngoảnh lại:  
-Anh chỉ nói bấy nhiêu thôi,còn lại thì em hãy tự suy nghĩ.Em cũng đã là một cô gái trưởng thành,có lẽ em hiểu mình cần làm những gì.  
Rồi anh đi khuất hẳ chợt cảm thấy hàng nghìn cảm xúc đan xen trong lòng mình.  
Dù là vì muốn bù đắp tội lỗi,nhưng thực sự từ trong lòng,Akai luôn yêu thương và xem cô như em gái ruột.Cô hiểu rất rõ điều đó,và vì thế cô càng cảm thấy dằn vặt vì suy nghĩ ích kỉ của mìá mà anh không yêu quí cô,thậm chí là lạnh lùng với cô,có lẽ cô sẽ không cảm thấy đau đớn như hiện giờ.  
Giá mà anh không phải là người yêu,và là nguyên nhân cái chết của chị gái cô,thì cô đã có thể yêu quí anh như anh trai ruột của mình.  
Giá mà chị cô và anh không hề có mối quan hệ nào,thì cô đã có thể yêu quí cả hai bằng toàn bộ tấm lòng.  
Nhưng khúc mắc vẫn không thể dễ dàng tháo bỏ như vậy,nên giữa anh và cô thực sự vẫn còn rào cản.Rào cản đó,chính là tình yêu và cái chết của Akemi.Vì thế,trong tình cảm cô dành cho anh,vẫn còn tồn tại một khoảng trống,khoảng trống cô dành cho Akemi.  
Nếu ông trời đã ban cho cô tình thương,thì tại sao không cho nó được trọn vẹn?Tại sao lại bắt cô phải đứng trước một sự lựa chọn khó khăn như vậy?


	13. Chapter 13

Ở trong phòng tổ chức,mọi người đang bận túi bụi.Đủ thứ âm thanh hòa lẫn vào nhau.  
-Nhạc nền sẵn sàng chưa.  
-Kéo màn qua chút nữa đi.  
-Thảm còn méo đó.  
-Thêm mấy bình hoa nữa đi.  
Không khí trong phòng nhộn nhịp vô cùng.Cũng phải thôi,ngày trọng đại mà,không sốt sắng sao được(mặc dù các nhân vật của chúng ta chỉ đứng chỉ đạo)  
Trong khi đó,Ran ngồi thừ một chỗ.Lúc này,cô chẳng còn tâm trí đâu mà để ý những chuyện xung ững gì Shino nói với cô lúc nãy vẫn còn lẩn quẩn trong đầu cô.Không biết Shino có ổn không,trông cậu ấy có vẻ buồn quá.  
Cô dâu thì ngồi như cục đá(so sánh hơi lỗ mãng),còn chú rể thì đi qua đi lại(không biết chóng mặt sao trời),gãi muốn tróc da đầu(á,gàu rơi tùm lum),mặt mày thì nhíu lại.Đúng lúc đó,Akai đi và sờ trán Shinichi,rồi lẩm bẩm:  
-Lạ thật,trán mát lắm mà.  
Shinichi nhăn nhó:  
-Em không có bị hâm đâu anh Akai.  
Akai nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt như muốn nói "Không bị mới lạ đó."Anh nói:  
-Trong ngày cưới mà cứ đi lại như con choi choi,cô dâu ngồi thừ ra đó cũng không thèm hỏi thăm một tiếng,không phải bị hâm là gì.  
-Vớ vẩn,em đang chờ bố mẹ.Sao mà đúng giờ thế không biết,đã hứa là đến sớm rồi mà...  
-Nè nè,con trai,đừng có nói xấu mẹ sau lưng vậy chứ.  
Mọi người quay lại.Ở ngoài cửa,cựu minh tinh Yumiko đang đứng với dáng vẻ phá cách mọi khi,trong bộ quần áo đầy "cá tính" và khuôn mặt trang điểm kĩ lưỡng.Bà bẹo mặt Shinichi:  
-Hi,thấy mẹ có đẹp không hả con trai?  
Shinichi khổ sở:  
-Dạ có,nhưng mà mẹ buông tay ra giùm cái,con đau quá.(tội nghiệp,má anh Shinichi đỏ tía luôn rồi)  
Bà Yumiko buông Shinichi ra,rồi quay sang Ran :  
-Con ráng chăm sóc thằng thám tử ngốc nhà cô nhé.Nó dám chọc con thì cứ gọi cho cô,để cô xử nó cho.  
Shinichi nói:  
-Mẹ làm như con là anh Akai không bằng.(a,gan há)  
Akai nhìn Shinichi bằng ánh mắt "chết chóc".Anh nói:  
-Hôm nay là ngày vui,ta tạm tha cho nhóc.Còn một lần nữa là đừng hòng.  
Bà Yumiko và Ran che miệng cườ lè lưỡi:  
-Làm gì dữ vậy,ông anh.  
Đúng lúc đó,Rena đi ra,nói:  
-Mọi thứ xong rồi.-Rồi cô quay sang Yumiko.-Mẹ em hả Shinichi?  
-Dạ.  
Bà Yumiko bắt tay Rena:  
-Chào.Cô là Yumiko.  
-Cháu là Rena.Rất vui gặp cô ạ.  
Shinichi cầm tay Akai:  
-Còn đây là anh Akai,anh kết nghĩa của Shino.  
Bà Yumiko gật đầu.Bất chợt,bà nhìn lướt qua Akai và Rena,rồi tủm tỉm cười:  
-Vậy ra cậu là...bạn trai của Rena?  
Nghe vậy,Rena đỏ mặt:  
-Không phải đâu ạ.Chúng cháu chỉ là đồng nghiệp thông thường thôi.(xạo kinh khủng)  
Ran nói thêm:  
-Anh Akai có bạn gái rồi,cô đừng nói thế chứ ạ.  
-A,vậy à?Cô xin lỗi.Nói thật lòng nhé,cô thấy hai đứa đẹp đôi lắm đó.  
Câu nói của Yumiko khiến Rena đỏ bừng mặ thì bình tĩnh hơn,mặc dù máu nóng cũng dồn lên đầu anh,nhưng sắc mặt vẫn bình tĩnh(khâm phục quá,cho tràng pháo tay ủng hộ cái nào).Cũng may,nữ minh tinh Yumiko thuộc loại vô tư yêu đời,nên dĩ nhiên cũng chẳng để ý lâu.Bà quay muốn sái cổ:  
-À,cô bé Shino ấy đâu rồi?Sao cô không thấy nó đâu cả?  
-Dạ,cháu cũng không...  
-Tớ vào rồi đây.  
Shino chậm rãi đi vào,nói:  
-Chào cô Yumiko.  
-A,chào cháu.Lâu rồi không gặp,trông cháu có vẻ hồng hào hơn trước rồi nhỉ.  
Shino gật đầu,rồi cô tiếp tục nói chuyện với bà Yumiko.  
Trong khi đó,câu nói của bà Yumiko bất chợt khiến Rena thoáng chạnh lòải rồi,trước giờ,cô bé ấy lúc nào cũng xanh xao,vì lúc nào cũng phải lo âu,trốn chạy.Lúc nào,cô bé cũng bị ám ảnh bởi quá khứ dữ dội.Điều đó khiến cô thấy một cảm giác tội lỗi dấy lên trong lòng,tội lỗi cho tình yêu của mình.Nói đúng hơn,đó là cảm giác pha trộn giữa cảm giác tội lỗi và mặc cảm.Mặc cảm của người thứ ba.


	14. Chapter 14

Trong lúc nói chuyện,cứ chốc chốc bà Yumiko lại quay đầu một vòng chẵn 360 độ.Shinchi nhăn nhó:  
-Mẹ ơi là mẹ,bố nói bố bận làm việc với nhà xuất bản,sẽ đến trễ lắm,mẹ khỏi tìm nữa,mẹ cứ múa may quay cuồng vậy,con cũng muốn chóng mặt theo luôn á.  
Bà Yumiko nguýt cậu dài cả cây số,rồi nói với Ran:  
-Sao không thấy bố mẹ cháu đâu vậy Ran?  
-A...  
-Tớ tới rồi đây,Yumiko!-Giọng nói của nữ luật sư Yuri Kisaki vọng lên sau ngách cửa.  
Ran và bà Yumiko nhào ra,tranh nhau ôm lấy bà luật sư xinh đẹp,khiến bà phải la oai oái vì...sắp chết ngộp:  
-Trời ơi,ngộp thở quá,hai cô nương buông tôi ra dùm.  
Thì bà Yumiko mới chịu nhường bà cho Ran,vì dù sao hôm nay Ran cũng là nhân vật chí ôm chầm bà:  
-Mẹ ơi,con vui lắm.  
Bà Kisaki cười hạnh phú bao nhiêu nỗi buồn,rốt cuộc con gái bà cũng đã tìm được hạnh phúc xứng đáng cho mì chắc chắn sẽ là chỗ dựa tuyệt nhất của nó.Rồi cậu ta sẽ thay bà chăm sóc,che chở nó.  
-Nhưng mà bố mẹ phải bảo trọng đấông có con,mẹ sẽ phải vất vả để chăm sóc bố đấy.  
Bà Kisaki chợt thoáng buồn.Làm sao không buồn được,khi mà đứa con gái độc nhất,viên ngọc quí nhất của bà,sắp rời xa bà để đi về một ngôi nhà mới,một mái ấm mớững kỉ niệm từ khi Ran mới sinh đến năm 21 tuổi chợt ùa về trong lòng bà.Nhưng hôm nay là ngày vui của nó,không thể khiến nó buồn được.Hạnh phúc của nó cũng là hạnh phúc của vợ chồng mình mà.  
Đúng lúc đó,ông thám tử râu kẽm đi vào,vỗ vai con gái:  
-Thôi nào,bố mẹ biết tự lo cho mình mà.Hôm nay là ngày vui của con,con phải thật hạnh phúc mới được.  
-Đúng đấ đừng lo,mẹ biết cách chăm sóc lão nát rượu này mà.  
Ran mỉm cườải rồi,hôm nay là ngày hạnh phúc nhất của cô cơ mà.Cô đã lấy người mà mình yêu,người mà cô đã mong chờ bấy lâờ đây,anh ấy đang ở bên cô,cười với cô,nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng.Cô còn cần gì hơn nữa chứ.  
Nhưng,khi ánh mắt của cô quay về phía Rena và Shino,cô chợt thấy buồá mà họ cũng được hạnh phúc như cô.Họ đã phải hi sinh,mất mát còn nhiều hơn cô,vậy mà sao...Cô chợt thấy hối hận.Đáng lẽ cô không nên mời họ dự đám cưới.Làm vậy có khác nào cứa sâu thêm vào cái sự thật rằng,cô đang hưởng niềm hạnh phúc với người mình yêu,còn họ thì không.  
Những cảm xúc của Ran không qua được đôi mắt của Shino và lại gần cô,cười khẽ:  
-Cậu không cần buồn cho mình và chị Rena đâu,ấy cậu vui lẽ nào bọn mình lại không hạnh phúc.Mình và chị ấy còn được làm phù dâu cho cậu kia mà.  
Rena cũng tới gần Ran,nói:  
-Cô dâu lên xe hoa mà mặt mày ủ dột vậy là không được đâu,Ran.Bọn chị còn yêu cuộc sống tự do lắm,chẳng cần lấy ai đâu,em đừng lo.  
Ran gật đầu,cười lấy lệ.Lời nói của Shino và Rena rõ ràng là để trấn an cô,để cô được hưởng trọn vẹn niềm hạnh phúc,chứ không hề xuất phát từ đáy lòng họ.  
Trong lúc đó,Shinichi cũng đang ở trong tâm trạng tương tự.Không cần phải thông minh lắm để nhận thấy,Akai đang cố gắng nén tình cảm của mình với Rena,vì muốn công bằng cho chị em Miyano,và cả vì cảm giác tội lỗi trong lòng.Cậu cũng là người từng trải,nên cậu hiểu rất nó,cái cảm giác rất gần người mình yêu mà cũng rất đỗi xa xăm,cái cảm giác đau đớn ấy.Và trong lúc anh ta như vậy,thì mình lại đang hưởng hạnh phúc bên cạnh người yêu.  
-Chú rể gì mà mặt mày như cái bị vậy?-Giọng nói của Akai cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của cậu.  
-Em...  
-À,hay là đang mở lòng từ bi,xót thương kẻ hèn này đây.(nhạy bén thiệt)  
-Em...đâu dám...  
-Đâu dám cái gì,quen nhóc gần một năm,ta còn không biết tính nhóc nữa ắc thấy mình hạnh phúc,còn kẻ hèn này thì ế vợ,nên mới thương hại phải không.  
Shinchi lo lắọng điệu của Akai khiến cậu không tài nào đoán được anh đang nghĩ gì.Chợt,Akai vỗ mạnh vai cậu,nói:  
-Thoải mái đi,ta không cần lấy vợ đâ nói với nhóc rồi,lấy thêm một con quỉ cái về nhà cho nó hùa với con nhỏ Shino làm khổ ta,ta đâu có điên dữ vậy.  
Shinichi gật đầông hiểu sao,cậu chợt khẽ thở dài.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuối cùng,ông nhà văn "lề mề"cũng chịu tới dự đám cưới của cậu con trai bảo bốưng,lạ thay,dù đã có đầy đủ cha mẹ hai bên,cái đầu của chú rể vẫn chưa chịu yên vị trên cổ.Akai nói:  
-Có gì thì cứ thong thả,từ từ mà tìm,múa may quay cuồng làm gì cho nó mỏi cổ.  
Shinichi phớt lờ,quay sang người giữ sổ:  
-Này,nãy giờ có người nào tên Kaitou Kitsudo vào dự đám cưới không?  
Người đó soát sổ,rồi ngẩng lên:  
-Dạ,không có ai tên như vậy cả?  
Shinichi vò đầu(á,trời ơi,bao nhiêu gel vuốt tóc trên đó đó):  
-Trời ơi là trời,sao mà đúng giờ thế không biết?  
-Ai vậy,Kudo?-Shino hỏi.  
-Là Kaitou,tôi đã mời cậu ấy tới dự đám cưới(xin nói thêm,bây giờ Kaitou đã bỏ nghề trộm cắp,cũng giải quyết xong với ông thanh tra khùng Naokomori,nên đã là bạn của Shinichi),vậy mà giờ này còn chưa thấy tăm hơi đâông biết làm gì mà lâu khủng khiếp.  
-Anh gọi điện cho cậu ấy thử xem.-Ran nói.  
-Đành vậy chứ biết sao.  
Rồi Shinichi rút điện thoại:  
-Alo,phải Kaitou đó không?Làm ơn tới liền đi,còn mười phút nữa là cử hành hôn lễ rồi.  
-Yên chí,tôi sắp tới rồi.  
-Cậu còn cách chỗ tôi bao xa.  
-Khoảng một mét hà.  
Shinichi liền quay lại.Đằng sau cậu,không ai khác,chính là chàng đạo chích đẹp trai hào hoa phong nhã của chúng nhào ra,vỗ vai Kaitou cái bốp:  
-Đồ quỷ,sao giờ này mới tới?Tôi chờ cậu dài cổ luôn.  
-Tôi thấy cổ cậu đâu có dài.  
-Giỡn hoài.Nè,làm gì lâu vậy?  
Kaitou gãi đầu,thanh minh:  
-Tại có sự cố chứ tôi có muốn đâu.Gần một tiếng trước,tôi đã chuẩn bị đâu đó để đến chỗ cậu,ai dè vừa ra khỏi cửa đã đụng đầu cái cốp với con quỷ Aoko,nó quay tôi vòng vòng như quay dế,tại nó không biết hôm nay là ngày cưới của cậu,còn nghi tôi léng phéng với con nào(trời đất,đúng là hoạn thư)Vặn vẹo hết nửa tiếng đồng hồ,nó mới chịu để tớ đi.  
-Vậy chứ nửa tiếng còn lại cậu làm gì?  
-Vừa ra khỏi nhà,thì cái xe máy của tớ tự dưng giở chứng,đạp hoài không nổ.Quanh đó lại không có tiệm sửa xe nào,thế là tớ đành phải lết thết dắt cái xe chết toi đó giữa trời nắng chang chang đến chỗ một thằng bạn cậu gần đó,hên là nó cũng tới đây dự đám cưới của cậu,nên tớ mới quá giang nó.Đã vậy,cái xe của nó cũng mắc chứng gì mà khởi động hết mười phút mới đi được.Hậu quả là giờ mới tới được đây nè.  
Shinichi cười:  
-Coi bộ bữa nay ông thần xui xẻo ổng khoái cậu đó.  
-Cậu còn giỡn nữa.Mà thôi,thằng bạn cậu tới rồi kìa.  
-Ai vậy?  
-Nó quen lắm.Cậu gặp là nhận ra liền.  
Thằng bạn Kaitou nói lúc này đã đứng trước cửa.Đó là một cậu thanh niên,cũng trạc tuổi Shinchi,tóc nâu,mặc áo com lê đen,nói chung là đẹp trai...chỉ thua Akai.Vừa thấy cậu,Shinichi đã nhào ra ôm:  
-Trời đất,Yoshita.Mấy năm không gặp,trông cậu bảnh dữ hén.  
Cậu thanh niên-giờ là Yoshita,cười toe toét:  
-Tôi mà bảnh gì,cậu mới bảnh.Cậu có phước thiệt,tôi còn chưa có nổi mảnh tình vắt vai mà cậu đã "cưa" ngay được một em quá ngon rồi.  
Đúng lúc đó,ông nhà văn Kudo đi ra,xoa đầu Yoshita:  
-Chà,lâu rồi không gặp,cháu lớn gớm nhỉ.Bố cháu dạo này sao rồi?  
-Dạ,bố cháu lúc nào cũng khỏe hết ạ.  
Trong lúc ông nhà văn nói chuyện với Yoshita,Ran hỏi nhỏ:  
-Ai vậy,Shinchi?  
-Nó là con trai của một người bạn thân với ba anh,cũng là nhà vă biết nhà văn Tatsuyo không?  
-Biết chứ.Đó là nhà văn nổi tiếng với bộ truyện trinh thám "Ánh sáng chết".Hóa ra bố anh là bạn của ông ấy.  
-Phải rồi,hồi đó anh với thằng Yoshita thường chơi với nhau.Có điều,khi nó tám tuổi thì đã theo gia đình chuyển qua Mĩ rồi.Nó cũng giỏi suy luận lắm đấy.  
Bỗng nhiên,Yoshita vỗ vai Shinichi:  
-Nè,cô gái tóc nâu đỏ xinh ơi là xinh đó là ai vậy?(ai cũng biết là ai rồi phải không)  
-À,cô ấy là bạn của tớ,Shino Miyano.  
-Chỉ là bạn bình thường thôi à.  
-Tất nhiên.  
-Cô ấy chưa có bạn trai phải không?  
-Phải.  
-Nghĩa là tớ muốn "cưa" lúc nào cũng được phải không?(anh này đáng đập)  
-Không.-Giọng nói sắc lạnh của Akai cắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện giữa hai chàng trai.(đúng là anh Shuu của em,xuất hiện đúng lúc dễ sợ)  
Yoshita tái mặt, vội nói sát vào tai Shinchi:  
-Trời đất,sao cậu bảo với tớ là cổ không có bạn trai?  
-Thì làm gì có.  
-Chứ ông anh mũ đen này là ai?  
Akai hắng giọng:  
-Ở đây không chơi nói thì thầm nghe chưa.  
Yoshita vội im bặ nói:  
-Tôi là anh nuôi của Shino.Cậu đừng có mà lăm le giở trò với nó.(quá tuyệt vời,đúng là vệ sĩ lí tưởng của chị Shino)  
Yoshita toát mồ hôi:  
-Em nói giỡn thôi mà,đâu có ý gì.(đúng rồi,có nguyên chàng vệ sĩ mặt mày băng giá bên cạnh vậy đố ai dám léng phéng)  
Shinichi lắc đầu,cười thầông minh như Shinchi,chỉ cần nhìn qua là biết Yoshita đã có "âm mưu"với ưng Shino còn có anh Akai làm vệ sĩ thì phen này anh chàng Yoshita mệt đây.


	16. Chapter 16

-Khách mời đủ hết rồi phải không Shinichi?-Shino hỏi.  
-Chưa có tôi thì làm sao đủ được.  
Một giọng nói đặc sệt chất Osaka rất đỗi quen thuộc.Mọi người quay lại.Tèn...ten...ten ten...còn ai khác ngoài chàng thám tử da ngăm đen đẹp trai rực rỡ của chúng nhào ra,ôm chặt Hattori:  
-Trời ơi,nhớ cậu quá chừng luô mấy tháng nay biệt tăm biệt tích vậy cha nội?  
-Có gì đâu,dạo này bọn tội phạm hình như khoái Osaka hay sao ấy,giết người với bắt cóc,trộm cướp,nói chung là đủ thứ trên trời dưới đất.Tớ giải quyết muốn bở hơi tai,làm sao mà tới thăm ấy được.Mà ấy ngon thiệt,giờ tớ còn chưa có gì mà ấy đã lấy được cô vợ ngon lành rồi.(sao kì vậy ta)  
Shinichi tròn mắt:  
-Sao kì vậy?Kazuha của cậu đâu rồi.  
-Thì vẫn ở đó chứ đâu.  
-Ở đó là sao?Chứ quan hệ của các cậu ở giai đoạn nào rồi?  
-Thì...giai đoạn yêu.  
Shinichi lắc đầu:  
-Cậu trả lời không đúng trọng tâm vấn đề rồi.Yêu thì cũng có nhiều giai đoạn,giai đoạn thăm dò,giai đoạn tấn công,giai đoạn xáp lá cà...(đúng là người đi trước có khác,kinh nghiệm đầy mình,bái phục)  
Eisuke ngứa miệng  
-Chắc cậu Hattori nhà mình đang ở giai đoạn lạy lục.(a,dám coi thường thám tử lừng danh miền Tây hả,chết nè)  
Akai nhìn Eisuke bằng nửa con mắt:  
-Làm như ai cũng quen cái thói năn nỉ ỉ ôi với bọn con gái như nhóc vậy.  
Shinichi phớt lờ trò nhố nhăng của Eisuke.Cậu hỏi:  
-Sao,Hattori?Trả lời tôi đi chứ.  
Hattori ngớ ngườông biết những giai đoạn phân chia của Shinichi có ảnh hưởng thế nào với tình yêu,nhưng lúc này cậu chỉ thấy đầu ong ong u u.Rồi,sau một lúc đóng vai tượng đá,cậu đáp liều:  
-Ở...giai đoạn xáp lá cà.  
Eisuke cười khi dể:  
-Xạo đi.Tướng cậu mà dám xáp lá cà.  
-Tôi xáp tuốt.-Hattori nổi cơn tự ái.  
-Đừng có dóc,cậu biết xáp lá cà là sao không?  
-Là sao?  
Eisuke đưa tay ra:  
-Là phải hôn.Hôn tới tấẳng lẽ cậu dám hôn Kazuha?  
Hattori tái mặt.Cậu cùng lắm thì chỉ dám cầm tay Kazuha,nói chuyện thân mật,ôm hờ còn không dám nói gì đến hôưng nếu nói đã quen bao nhiêu lâu rồi mà hôn cũng không dám thì mất mặt nam nhi quá(thiệt,pó)Máu tự ái nổi lên,cậu nói:  
-Ừ.Thì sao?  
-Cậu hôn Kazuha?  
-Ừ.  
-Nhiều không?  
-Cũng...nhiềảng bảy tám cái.(bịa không chớp mắt)  
Shinichi hào hứng:  
-Còn gì nữa không?  
-Thì...tôi còn...làm thơ tình tặng Kazuha.  
-Sao?Đọc thử tôi nghe coi.  
Hattori nhắm mắt,rồi đọc:

_Tim,mắt anh luôn cãi nhau gay gắt_  
_Làm thế nào để có thể chia em?_  
_Mắt nhất định đòi trao em cho mắt_  
_Tim nói rằng nên để đấy cho tim_  
_Tim quả quyết là tim em tim giữ_  
_Sâu trong lòng mà mắt chẳng thể hay_  
_Nhưng đôi mắt không ngớt lời chống cự_  
_Bảo hình em mắt chụp giữ bao ngày_  
_Để chấm dứt mối bất hòa...lí trí_  
_Đem hai bên đương sự đặt lên cân_  
_Và kết luận sau hồi lâu suy nghĩ_  
_Phải chia sao cho ai cũng có phần_  
_Những gì thuộc về phần ngoài trao mắt_  
_Còn phần trong cho trái tim chân thật._

Akai nhìn Hattori bằng ánh mắt kì lạ:

-Thơ ai làm?  
Hattori đang trên đà "nổ",ưỡn ngực:  
-Thơ em chứ thơ ai!  
-Cậu sáng tác?-Akai kinh ngạc.  
-Chứ làm cả khối thơ.(xạo kinh khủng)  
Akai đưa mắt ngó Hattori từ đầu tới chân,rồi chép miệng:  
-Tướng cậu làm thơ được kể cũng lạ.Cậu hợp làm thám tử hơn là làm nhà thơ.  
-Anh đừng đánh giá con người qua bề ngoà thơ em xong,Kazuha cảm động quá trời.  
-Ta có thấy nó làm gì đâu?  
-Thì cô ấy không làm gì,nhưng qua phản ứng của cô ấy là em biết cô ấy "cảm" bài thơ của em rồốn thành công trong tình yêu thì phải nắm bắt được từ những biến đổi nhỏ nhất của đối tượng chứ.Anh suốt ngày chỉ biết có theo dõi với điều tra,làm sao hiểu được những cảm xúc tinh tế vậy chứ.(trời ơi,kiêu thấy ớn).  
Shinichi nãy giờ im lặng,bỗng bật cười hí hí.Hattori liếc cậu,cảnh giác:  
-Cười gì đó?  
-Tôi cười chuyện người chết sống lại.  
Hattori giật mình:  
-Ai sống lại?  
-Sexpia chứ ai.  
Biết lộ tẩy,Hattori im êng Akai vẫn không hiểu:  
-Làm gì có chuyện người chết sống lại?  
Shinichi tặc lưỡi:  
-Anh suốt ngày chỉ biết vùi đầu vào súng với đạn,cóc biết văn chương thơ phú gì hết nên cứ bị thằng Hattori nó lừa.  
-Lừa gì?  
-Bài thơ vừa rồi là của Sexpia,Hattori nó bảo là của nó,anh cũng tin.  
Akai gục gặc đầu:  
-Hèn chi,ta cứ thấy có cái gì không ổn.  
Rồi anh liếc Hattori:  
-Ta nói đâu có sai.Tướng cậu mà là nhà thơ.Cậu chỉ có chôm thơ của người khác.  
Hattori cười tỉnh:  
-Không phải "chôm" mà là "vận dụng"."Vận dụng" đúng nơi đúng lúc cũng là nghệ thuật chứ đâu phải dễ.Em mượn thơ Sexpia để thể hiện tâm trạng của em.

Bỗng nhiên,Hattori cảm thấy một cách rất rõ ràng,một luồng sát khí đang ở ngay sau lưng cậu.Và kinh khủng hơn,cái luồng sát khí đó càng lúc càng tiến đến gần cậu,phả cả vào gáy cậu,khiến cậu cảm thấy một cơn ớn lạnh chạy khắp người.Và khi cậu quay lại,một dòng điện lập tức chạy dọc sống lưng cậu.Đằng sau lưng cậu,chính là khuôn mặt đầy sát khí của Kazuha.Cô mỉm cười "ghê rợn":  
-Hừ,cậu cũng gan dạ lắm,Hattori.Dám cả gan bịa những chuyện tày trời như vậy.  
Trong khi các hotboy đẹp rực rỡ của chúng ta đang nớm nớp lo sợ cho tính mạng của Hattori(kể cả Akai),thì Kazuha đổi giọng lạnh buốt:  
-Tôi phải nhờ mẹ cậu ra tay trị cậu mới xong.Để xem khi biết chuyện này,bà ấy có xẻ cậu làm đôi không.(Hattori đang cầu nguyện)  
-Khoan đã Kazuha,đây chỉ là...  
-Đừng giải thích vô íốn nói gì thì nói với mẹ cậu ấy.  
Trước khi đí,cô quay lại:  
-Và từ nay cậu cũng đừng nói chuyện với tôi nữa.Tôi sẽ đi lấy chồng khác.(trời ơi,tình đời li biệt)  
Rồi cô đi qua chỗ của nhóm thở hắt ra:  
-Đây là lần đầu tiên ta thấy cơn giận của phụ nữ đáng sợ vậy đấy.(trời ơi,trái tim băng giá của anh Akai mà cũng bị nhồi máu thì Hattori tiêu thật rồi)  
Shinichi lo lắng:  
-Phen này Hattori tiêu thật rồi.Một khi Kazuha đã đưa ra "tối hậu thư"thì có trời cũng không cứu vãn được.  
Hattori méo miệng:  
-Chết tôi rồi,mọi người phải tìm cách giúp tôi,không thôi chắc tôi chết.  
Akai phớt tỉnh:  
-Kệ,có vậy lần sau cậu mới bỏ cái tật ba hoa.(trời đất,cùng là đồng loại với nhau mà sao không có chút tình người nào hết vậy,nói vậy khác nào tuyên án tử hình anh Hattori)  
Hattori chắp hai tay:  
-Thôi thôi,con lạy ông,con biết tội rồi!Cái quan trọng bây giờ không phải là hạch tội con mà là chỉ cho con cách gỡ bí đây nè.(tội nghiệp anh Hattori,ai biểu lên cơn khoác lác làm chi)


	17. Chapter 17

Lúc nói câu lạy lục đó,trông nét mặt của chàng thám tử da ngăm nhà ta mới khổ sở làm sao,khác xa vẻ lạc quan thường ngà bật cười:  
-Sao hồi nãy ta nghe cậu hướng dẫn muốn thành công trong tình yêu phải...  
Hattori xua tay:  
-Chuyện đó qua rồi,anh đừng nhắc nữa dùm em!Em đang rối lên đây mà anh cứ cà khịa!  
Shinichi nãy giờ im lặng suy nghĩ,trông hệt như nhà suy tưởng,giờ mới lên tiếng:  
-Theo tôi nghĩ,cậu nên gặp Kazuha để giải thích rõ ràng chuyện này...  
Chưa nói hết câu,Hattori đã lắc đầu lia lịa:  
-Không được đâu!  
-Sao lại không?  
-Không được là không được.Cậu không nghe Kazuha nói đừng nhìn mặt cô ấy nữa sao?Còn nói sẽ đi lấy chồng nữắc tớ chết quá.  
Akai cười:  
-Lấy chồng đâu mà lấy chồng.Cô nhỏ Kazuha mới hù một phát mà cậu đã cuống lên như gà mắc đẻ rồi.  
Hattori thiểu não:  
-Thì cổ không lấy chồng,nhưng cổ cũng tuyên bố cho "de" em rồ lấy giùm em giấy bút để em viết di chúc cái.(làm gì bi quan dữ vậy,thám tử lừng danh miền Tây mà mới gặp chút trục trặc trong tình yêu đã muốn xuống mộ rồi)  
Akai đã tính xỏ Hattori thêm mấy câu nữa,nhưng thấy mặt Hattori có vẻ như muốn bỏ anh em để sang...thế giới bên kia đến nơi,Akai không nỡ trêu tiế nghiêm túc trở lại:  
-Thôi đượ nghĩ,nếu cô nhỏ đó đã không thèm nhìn cái bản mặt...ba xạo của cậu thì cậu nên viết thư rồi nhờ Ran đưa cho cổ.  
Hattori lúc này như người chết đuối vớ được cọc,nên cậu không để ý đến đòn "đá hậu"của Akai.Cậu gật đầu lia lịa:  
-Nghe có vẻ khả quan lắưng mà viết gì bây giờ?  
-Thì trích thơ Sexpia.(thù dai dễ sợ)  
Hattori lườm anh:  
-Không chơi quê anh em à nghen.  
-Ai anh em với cậu?Vểnh tai lên nghe thật kĩ đây này.Cậu phải viết thư cho cô nhỏ đó,nói với cô ta là những gì cậu nói chỉ là "bốc phét cho vui"...(sao hôm nay anh Akai tự nhiên thành "chuyên gia tư vấn tình yêu" vậy ta)  
Eisuke phản đối:  
-Không đượ sẽ nói thiếu gì kiểu đùa lại đùa lỗ mãng thế.  
Akai giải thích:  
-Không cần tính hết mọi chuyện rồ thư,cậu nói rằng kiểu đùa của cậu đúng là quá lỗ mãng,và thề sẽ không bao giờ ăn nói bậy bạ như vậy nữưng cậu cũng phải nói thêm rằng cậu nói như vậy sở dĩ là vì cậu thực sự muốn "tiến thêm một bước dài" trong quan hệ tình cảm với cô ấy,nên cậu muốn biến ước mơ của cậu thành hiện thực bằng con đường...ba ành ra cậu quả thật có lỗi với cô ấy nhưng xét cho cùng,điều đó xuất phát từ động cơ...đúng đắ trọng là phải nói thật thành khẩn vào,làm thêm gì đó nữa tùy thíư vậy,mới có cơ may cô nhỏ đó tha cho cậu.(trời đất,kinh nghiệm đâu ra mà thao thao bất tuyệt vậy,không phải xúi bậy con người ta đó chứ).


	18. Chapter 18

Shinichi trố mắt nhìn Akai:  
-Trời đất,anh Shuu nhà mình mà cũng có kinh nghiệm trong tình yêu quá ta.Tưởng niềm vui cuộc sống của anh chỉ chứa trong mấy cây súng thôi chứ.  
Eisuke so vai:  
-Thì ảnh cũng phải có ít nhiều kinh nghiệm để có lỡ chọc chị Akemi khùng lên thì còn biết đường năn nỉ chứ.(coi thường anh Shuu dễ sợ)  
Akai cuời nhạt:  
-Cái này chỉ dành cho mấy đứa chuyên nghề "khủng bố tình yêu"(tức là nổ á)như tên thám tử miền Tây kia với nhóc chứ người đàng hoàng ai mà cần tới.  
-Chứ anh dám nói anh đàng hoàng không?  
-Đàng hoàng hơn mấy nhóc là cái chắc.Ít nhất ta cũng không có cái phong cách "nói tới đâu,bịa ra tới đó"như thằng nhóc thám tử miền Tây kia.  
Lúc này,Hattori đang biết ơn Akai không để đâu cho hết,mà khi đang biết ơn,con người ta đương nhiên trở nên dễ thương hơn bao giờ hết.Mặc cho Akai nói xiên xỏ,Hattori vẫn nhe răng cười khỉ.Cậu nói:  
-Bây giờ anh nói gì cũng đượông có anh mách nước là em chết rồi.  
Akai chọc:  
-Cậu mà chết là cô nhỏ Kazuha chết theo liền.  
Hattori thản nhiên,gật đầu:  
-Có thể lắm.  
Rồi cậu vội xé giấy,viết ngay bức thư "cầu hòa" cho hỏi:  
-Viết gì vội vậy?Để hồi lát viết không được sao?  
-Phải viết càng sớm càng tốt.Kẻo Kazuha lại bỏ em để "kết"một thằng vớ vẩn nào đó thì khốn.  
-Cậu đánh giá cô nhỏ đó thấp quá.  
-Thì thấp chứ à cổ chả thấp hơn nhà em là gì.  
Shinichi lắc đầu:  
-Ăn nói như cậu hèn chi Kazuha đòi "good bye".  
Hattori lại nhe răng cườ khi đợi cậu viết bức thư "cứu sinh",Kaitou cười:  
-Chắc bữa nào em đây cũng phải thọ giáo vài chiêu của anh mới được,ở nhà Aoko hành em còn hơn cái gì nữa.  
Eisuke hỏi:  
-Bộ anh định kiếm thêm nghề "dự phòng"để mai mốt lỡ bị FBI đuổi việc thì còn có công ăn việc làm hả?(anh Eisuke này toàn nói chuyện xui rủi)  
-Không dám đâật ra cái này cũng là nhờ Carmel.Từ dạo tiêu diệt xong bọn áo đen,hắn rảnh quá không có gì làm, nổi hứng bắt tôi học mấy cái trò này,nói là để sau này có gì tôi lấy vợ (một tương lai xa vời)thì còn có kinh nghiệm mà xoay xở.Thế là một ngày hắn tụng ba lần như tụng kinh,đều đặn và thường xuyên như cơm bữa,riết rồi tôi thuộc như cháo luôn.  
Shinichi cười cười:  
-Vậy ra nhờ anh Carmel mà anh trở thành "bác sĩ tình yêu"hả anh Akai?  
-Đại loại vậy.  
Đúng lúc đó,Hattori nói:  
-Xong rồ xem giùm em coi có cần chỉnh sửa gì không?  
Akai săm soi lá thư một hồi lâu,rồi nói:  
-Về nội dung thì ổn rồưng hình thức thì chưa đượư xin lỗi gì mà cậu viết lem nhem quá.  
-Sao mà lem xé giấy tập đàng hoàng mà.  
-Xé là không được rồi.-Akai lắc đầu.-Cậu phải lấy kéo cắt cho phẳng phiu mới được,hình thức đàng hoàng thì mới xét tiếp được tới nội dung,chứ không thôi thì cô nhỏ đó vứt ngay bức thư của cậu,chẳng cần đọc xem cậu viết gì đâu.


	19. Chapter 19

Hattori lúc này đang sốt vó,nên cậu nghe lời Akai răm rắp.Cậu nói;  
-Vậy để em viết lại.  
Trong khi chờ Hattori viết lại lá thư,Shinichi hỏi:  
-Nhưng mà anh Carmel dạy anh cái trò này là để lấy vợ chứ đâu phải để làm "tư vấn viên tình yêu" đâu.  
-Tư vấn cái gì.Thấy thằng nhóc đó muốn bỏ anh em để sang thế giới bên kia tới nơi ta mới động lòng giúp,chứ ta thì nói thật là ta không hề muốn dây dưa vào mấy cái trò nhăng nhít này chút nào.  
Shinichi phản bác:  
-Tình yêu là điều tự nhiên nhất của con người,ai mà chẳng có người mình yêu.Từ trước đến giờ trong các nền văn hóa chẳng phải có biết bao nhiêu thiên tình sử đẹp thiên cổ sao.Tình yêu khiến trái tim con người dịu lại những hận thù,quên đi nhưng u sầu,làm tăng thêm tình yêu cuộc sống,làm...(trời,hôm nay anh Shin tính làm nhà văn luôn hén)  
Trước bài "diễn thuyết tình yêu"có nguy cơ kéo dài tới năm sau của Shinichi,Akai cắt ngang:  
-Ừ,tình yêu kì diệu,kì diệu tới nỗi những thằng con trai đang yêu sẵn sàng lẵng nhẵng bám đuôi bọn con gái để xin làm trâu ngựa cho bọn nó hàng giờ,rồi làm người tháp tùng để bọn nó trút giận,năn nỉ ỉ ôi hàng giờ trước mấy trò hờn dỗi của bọn nó,dịu đi hận thù kiểu đó ta không ham.(trời đất,hồi nãy còn mới cố vấn tình yêu cho người ta,bây giờ đã bôi bác tình yêu tới bến,đúng là...)Đó là chưa kể tới mấy đứa nhóc choai choai,học hành không lo,chỉ lo yêu đương vớ vẩn.  
Eisuke cười khằng khặc:  
-Anh nói nghe y chang mấy ông già.  
-Già kệ ta.  
-Mau già quá sẽ chết sớm.(phỉ phui cái mồm)  
Akai trừng mắt:  
-Đừng có trù ẻo.  
-Chứ sao nữ thấy anh có mấy cọng tóc bạc rồi đó.Ba mươi tuổi gì mà cứ như ông già tám mươi.  
Kaitou không bỏ lỡ cơ hội chứng tỏ sự khó ưa của mình,cậu chen vào:  
-Đã vậy còn khô khan,lạnh lùng nữa chứ.Lại chẳng có chút sức sống nào hết trơn.Cứ y như cỗ máy được lập trình sẵông hiểu mấy cô đồng nghiệp của anh thích anh ở điểm nào.  
Akai liếc xéo Kaitou:  
-Ít nhất ta cũng không có cái trò đi năn nỉ ỉ ôi với cái bọn con gái.  
-Đừng có dóị Akemi thì sao?  
-Thì cũng vậy thôẳng bao giờ ta để Akemi đè đầu làm trâu ngựa như cô bồ Aoko của nhóc cả.  
Kaitou mấp máy môi,chuẩn bị "phang" lại,nhưng Shinichi đã đưa tay ra bịt miệng cậu lại,giàn hòa:  
-Thôi thôi,bỏ đười ta nói...  
Bỗng nhiên,tiếng nhạc nền vang lê nói:  
-Nè,tới phần quan trọng nhất rồi đó.  
Và thế là,nhờ hôn lễ diễn ra vô cùng đúng lúc,"chiến tranh" đã bị dập tắt ngay khi sắp sửa "bùng nổ".Kaitou nói:  
-Tạm thời treo "miễn chiến bài",đơi lễ cưới xong xuôi hết rồi,anh với em tiếp tục "giao chiến".(chắc anh Kaitou ở nhà chuyên môn coi truyện võ hiệp,ăn nói sặc mùi phim Hồng Kông)  
Akai cười nhạt:  
-Được thôi,dạo này ta đang rảnh,muốn có cái gì thú vị một chút.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuối cùng,thời khắc mà mọi người mong đợi nhất cũng đã tớ nhân vật chính,tim đều đập nhanh gấp 5 lần bình thườú rể đứng trên bục,diện comle bảnh bao cực,có điều mặt mày trông căng thẳng đến tội,người thì đứng thẳng đuột,trông cứ như quân lính trong quân đội hoàng gia Anh Buckingkham đang chờ nghênh đón công nương ìn cái dáng vẻ căng thẳng của cậu,những người ở dưới vừa buồn cười vừa tội tộ nói vừa đủ cả nhóm cậu nghe:  
-Trời ơi,cái thằng chết nhát,lấy vợ mà làm như đang luyện tập làm lính gác vậy.  
-Thông cảm chút đi giai đoạn quan trọng vậy ai chẳng căng thẳng.-Rena nói.  
Kaitou thì lắc đầu:  
-Mới có chờ cô dâu mà nhìn mặt mày cậu ta cứ như là đang dự họp bàn tuyệt mật trong thế chiến thứ hai,lát nữa hôn cô dâu sợ cậu ta té xỉu tại chỗ quá.  
-Đừng có nói xấu con trai cô chứ.-Giọng bà Yumiko sát rạt sau gáy Kaitou,khiến cậu giật thót.  
-Dạ,cháu đâu có nói xấu.Có điều hôm nay là ngày vui mà cậu ta cứ làm như là chuẩn bị đi nghĩa vụ quân sự vậy.  
Ông nhà văn Kudo mỉm cười:  
-Không sao.Một lát nữa tự nhiên nó sẽ hết căng thẳng thôi.  
Ông Suyaku không hổ danh là nhà văn nổi tiếng.Ông nói y như tháư có phép màu,vẻ căng thẳng lập tức được gột bỏ khỏi khuôn mặt của Shinichi ngay khi cô dâu xuất hiện.Dù đã nhìn thấy cô trang điểm trước đó,nhưng Shinichi vẫn choáng ngợp khi nhìn Ran lúc này,đang cùng với ông Mori tiếng đến gần cậu.Có lẽ lúc này,vẻ e ấp trên khuôn mặt đã góp phần khiến cô trông càng kiều diễm,hệt như một nàng tiên lạc khỏi chốn tiên giới,chẳng còn đâu cái vẻ cứng rắn của nữ cao thủ Karatedo thường ngày.Mái tóc đen huyền tha thướt,đôi mắt đen hiền dịu,và nhất là nụ cười trong sáng,những cái đó,anh đã ngắm nhìn nó hằng ngày,nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên,anh thấy nó đẹp đến như vậy.Đẹp đến nỗi,nó đã lấn át đi tất cả sự căng thẳng,lấn át cả mọi suy nghĩ của anh.Lúc này,anh có cảm tưởng không còn người con trai nào trên đời này có thể hạnh phúc hơn anh nữa.  
Ran mỉm cười khi thấy Shinichi đang ngây ngất nhìn mìông anh lúc này chẳng còn cái vẻ tự tin của một chàng thám tử tài danh thường ngàưng mà,chính cái vẻ ngây ngất của anh hiện giờ lại khiến cô cảm thấy anh đáng yêu hơn bao giờ hết.Cô mong cho hạnh phúc này hãy kéo dài vĩnh viễn.  
Khi cô cùng với ông Mori đến gần bục đứng,cô đưa mắt ra dấu cho ông Mori bỏ tay cô ra.Có một cái gì đó khiến ông chần chừ,ông còn níu tay cô lại một lúc,rồi mới từ từ thả ra.Cô quay lại,mỉm cười với ông.Nụ cười mới hạnh phúc làm sao.  
Sau đó,tiếng của cha sứ dõng dạc:  
-Ran Mori,con có đồng ý lấy người đàn ông này làm chồng hay không?  
-Con đồng ý.  
-Shinichi Kudo,con có đồng ý lấy người phụ nữ này không?  
-Con đồng ý.  
Và sau khi đôi uyên ương trao nhẫn cho nhau,đã đến điều quan trọng nhất.  
-Và bây giờ,để minh chứng cho tình yêu bền vững của các con,cần phải có nụ hôn thề minh chứng.  
Bỗng nhiên,Shinichi nhớ lại những gì Akai nói với anh lúc nãông hiểu vì cảm thấy buồn cười do những lời nói đùa ấy hay vì vẻ đằm thắm của Ran,những lo lắng của anh hoàn toàn biến mất.  
Và...  
mặt kề mặt...  
môi kề môi...  
Và tình yêu cũng kéo dài mãi,trong sự hân hoan của tất cả mọi người trong gian phòng.  
Khi nụ hôn kết thúc,vị ngọt dịu của nó vẫn đọng lại trên đôi môi.  
Chị Rena nói đúng.Hôn người mình yêu hoàn toàn không đáng lo chút nào.  
Làn gió thổi rì rào,như mang lời cầu chúc của tất cả đến đôi uyên ương trẻ ấy.Dưới phòng,tất cả đều nhìn họ,mỉm cười.Có lẽ,ai cũng giống ai,cũng đang mong những điều tốt đẹp nhất cho họ.


	21. Chapter 21

Lúc này,cả đám đang ngồi trên xe hơi chở đôi uyên ương mới về nhà.Hattori xuýt xoa:  
-Chà chà,lúc nãy hai cậu hôn nhau nhìn lãng mạn dễ sợ.Nhất định mai mốt tớ cũng phải có một "pha"như vậy mới được.  
Shinichi cười:  
-Chiến dịch "năn nỉ" Kazuha còn chưa thành mà đã lăm le chơi trò "đũa mốc chòi mâm son"rồi.Đúng là "chưa đỗ ông nghè đã đe hàng tổng".  
Hattori làm ra vẻ phớt đời,nói:  
-Đề rồi xem.Làm như chỉ có mình cậu là có số đào hoa vậ khi xin lỗi Kazuha xong,tớ cũng sẽ bắt đầu chiến dịch "chiếm trái tim người đẹp".Sau khi nghe xong những lời xin lỗi chân thành và ân hận tự đáy lòng của tớ,Kazuha sẽ thổn thức,sẽ không kiềm được mà kêu lên...  
-Đồ ba xạo.-Akai phá ngang.  
Đang ngon trớn,tự nhiên bị Akai chơi trò "thọc gậy bánh xe",Hattori liếc anh:  
-Đừng có chơi phá đá khi đọc xong bức thư của em,cô ấy sẽ nói "Anh thân yêu,vậy mà trước giờ em cứ tưởng anh đùa..."  
-Còn bây giờ em mới biết là anh...giỡn.-Akai không buông tha,có vẻ anh rất hào hứng với vai trò "hủy hoại tình yêu" của mình.  
-Đừng có chơi quê em.Để rồi coi,mai mốt anh lại phải tới hỏi xin kinh nghiệm hôn nhân của em cho mà xem.  
Akai nhìn Hattori bằng nửa con mắt:  
-Nổ thì cũng nổ vừa vừa thôi,coi chừng mai mốt hối không kịp đó.  
Trước một đối thủ như Akai,Hattori biết rõ nếu còn kéo dài như vậy thì không sớm thì muộn,cậu cũng bị "knock out" thẳng tay.Cậu đành quay qua nhìn Shinichi với ánh mắt cầu cứu,hi vọng thằng bạn chí cốt của mình sẽ mở miệng "cứu bồ".  
Hattori cầu được ước thấ mở miệng thật.Cậu nói:  
-Anh Akai nói đúng đó.Cái trò xin lỗi này cũng là ảnh bày cho cậu chứ ai.Nếu không có ảnh thì chắc giờ này cậu đã ca bản "tình đời li biệt" rồi.  
Hattori tím mặt.Cái tên Shinichi này đúng là chẳng ra gì.Hắn nói kiểu đó thì chẳng thà hắn im giùm cho thiên hạ được nhờ.Nhưng biết mình yếu thế,Hattori không dám ngo ngoe.Cậu hiểu tình cảnh của mình bây giờ.Nếu cậu dám kháng cự,lập tức trăm dâu sẽ đổ xuống đầu tằm.Cậu không muốn làm con tằm tội nghiệp.Cậu mà làm con tằm,Akai sẽ không ngần ngại gì mà "chén" cậu ngay lập tức.Cậu chỉ có thể tức tối rủa thầm Akai trong bụng.Lúc này,trong suy nghĩ của Hattori,Akai không còn là con người nữa,mà là vị thần hủy diệt Shiva ba đầu sáu tay,cầm chĩa ba giáng sự hủy diệt xuống đầu một con người trần gian yếu đuối là cậu(cái này thì mọi người nên đọc một chút về Ấn Độ giáo)  
Nhưng số Hattori hôm nay chưa phải số ăn màài cậu ra,còn có một người cũng đang sốt sắng muốn "đấu khẩu" với ười đó chính là Kaitou.Cậu nói:  
-Ít ra thì Hattori còn đỡ hơn anh,vì chí ít thì cậu ấy còn có sức sống và có trái tim,chứ đâu phải như anh.Làm người không muốn,muốn làm thần hủy diệt ên đời này chắc chẳng có ai đủ can đảm làm nàng ẳng bù với những người có tình yêu đích thực như em.(nổ thấy ớn)  
Akai cười khảy:  
-Tình yêu đích thực.Dại gái thì đúng hơn.  
-Anh đừng có coi thường đã cho em hẹn hò với cô rồi đó.  
-Nó cho nhóc theo xách dép thì có.  
-Xách dép cũng được,em chả muốn làm người tu hành như xin đảm bảo với anh,thời buổi này chẳng ai tôn anh làm đấng thánh nhân vĩ đại đâu,người ta chỉ nói anh sầu đời nên chán phụ nữ thôi.  
Akai nói:  
-Sầu đời kệ ta.Ít nhất thì ta không phải lãng phí cuộc đời để làm thân trâu ngựa cho phụ nữ.  
Thấy sắp sửa có "đại chiến thế giới thứ ba" tới nơi,Shinichi nhăn nhó can:  
-Thôi mà.Kaitou,nhịn chút đi.Mỗi người một tư tưởng mà.  
Eisuke thì nói:  
-Ai nói không ai dám làm nàng Parvati của anh ị Hidemi của tôi các cậu đem cho ai.  
Kaitou ngạc nhiên:  
-Eisuke có chị à?(Kaitou chưa gặp và chưa biết Rena bao giờ)  
-Ừ.Cậu không biết sao?-Shinichi hỏi.-Mà cũng đúng,cậu có gặp chị ấy bao giờ đâu.  
-Cậu nhìn thấy bao nhiêu lần mà không biết đó thôị ấy chính là phát thanh viên Mizunashi Rena của đài truyền hình Nichiuri TV,xuất hiện trên truyền hình nhiều lắm đó.  
Kaitou há hốc:  
-Cái gì?Xinh đẹp tài năng thông minh năng động như chị ấy mà lại đi yêu cái ông anh mặt sắt này á?  
-Nói xấu người khác mà dám oang oang ngay trước mặt người đó thì kể ra nhóc cũng gan dạ lắm.-Akai nói bằng một giọng đầy "sát khí"  
Thấy tình hình có vẻ nguy hiểm,Shinichi bèn tìm cách lái câu chuyện ra khỏi "khu vực nguy hiểm".Cậu hỏi Hattori:  
-Hattori,cậu đã gửi thư cho Kazuha chưa?  
-Chưa.Tớ định nhờ cậu,nói với Ran đưa cho cổ giùm,chứ lúc này làm sao tớ dám vác mặt đi nhìn cổ.Phải đợi sau khi cổ đọc thư của tớ,chiến dịch mới bắt đầu được.  
Trong khi đó,tại xe của cô dâu...  
-Hồi nãy trông hai cậu lãng mạn thật đó ông biết chừng nào tớ mới được như vậy.-Kazuha lên tiếng.  
-Chắc là gần thôi.-Ran cười.-Cậu chẳng có anh chàng thám tử miền Tây suốt ngày trực quanh là gì.Mà quan hệ tình cảm của các cậu đến đâu rồi,chưa "báo cáo' bọn tớ đó.  
Nghe đến đó,Kazuha đỏ mặt.Rồi cô nói:  
-Cũng không có gì.Hồi nãy hắn dám bịa những chuyện tày trời với mấy anh chàng kia,tình cờ tớ nghe được.  
-Vậy là cãi nhau?-Ran hơi lo lắng.  
-Cãi làm gì cho mệt.-Kazuha nhún vai.-Tớ tuyên bố ngay trước mặt mấy anh chàng đó,sẽ bỏ cái thứ khoác lác như hắn để đi lấy chồng.  
-Cậu làm vậy e hơi quá đáng.-Shiho nói xen vào.  
-Có gì mà quá đá bảo dám đem tình yêu phụ nữ ra đùa cợt.Vả lại tớ cũng chỉ dọa hắn thôi,cho hắn khiếp vía một phen,để chừa cái tật ba hoa đi.  
-Chứ thật tâm thì làm sao em nỡ bỏ cậu nhóc đó,đúng vậy không?-Rena cười mím chi.  
Kazuha đỏ mặt,ngó lơ chỗ khác.Còn Ran thì nói:  
-Mà chị Rena cũng nên kiếm cho mình một "ý chung nhân" đi chứ.Bây giờ chị đang là hoa hậu mà không chịu lấy chồng,mai mốt thành mẫu hậu già chát rồi còn lấy ai được nữa.  
-Thôi,dẹp đi.Cái số chị nó không hạp với chuyện tình duyên,bọn đàn ông quanh chị toàn là một cái lũ gì đâu không hà.  
Ran cười ý nhị:  
-Chứ anh Akai chị để ở đâu?  
Rena thoáng đỏ mặt,nhưng không lộ liễu như Kazuha.Cô nguýt dài cả cây số:  
-Cái tên mặt băng đó là chị loại từ vòng gửi ị không có dại dột mà đâm đầu vào chỗ chết đâu.(xạo quá bà chị ơi)  
-Chị nói sao chứ,em thấy anh Akai cũng thuộc dạng "đàn ông lí tưởng" mà.  
-Lí tưởng thì em đi mà lấị thì, cho chị xin hai chữ "bình an" đi.  
-Em đâu dá đã là phụ nữ có chồng rồi,với lại người tình lí tưởng của ảnh là chị chứ đâu phải em.  
Rena không trả lời nữa.Cô đang thả hồn theo dòng suy tưởệu có một ngày nào đó,cô cũng được mặc chiếc áo cưới ấy,và đứng bên anh hay không?


	22. Chapter 22

Phải,biết đâu có một ngày nào đó,anh sẽ nhận ra tình cảm của cô...

Biết đâu có một ngày nào đó,cô cũng có thể đến với anh,không có gì có thể ngăn cách...

Dẫu biết rằng điều đó thật hoang đường,nhưng mà sao cô vẫn cứ hi vọng.

Khi nhìn thấy Ran trong bộ đồ cưới,đứng hạnh phúc bên người mình yêu,lòng cô bỗng le lói một tia hi vọng.Dẫu biết rằng nó thật mong manh.

Cô khác với Ran.Cô hiểu rất rõ điều đó.Tình cảm của Ran với Shinichi,dù đã từng trải qua thử thách,nhưng dẫu sao,nó không hề sai trá chưa từng có người yêu,và Ran cũng vậy.Vì vậy,hai người hoàn toàn có thể yêu nhau,mà không sợ một sự dằn vặt,một sự bất bình nào,và cũng không phải đánh đổi bằng nỗi đau của người khác.Vì thế,đó là một tình yêu hạnh phúc trọn vẹn.

Còn cô thì khá cả khi,Akai đáp lại tình cảm của cô- ừ,cuộc sống có thể có những điều kì diệu mà- thì cô không biết phải nói sao với Shiho.Cô bé đã tha thứ cho Akai,nhưng để cho anh đến với một cô gái khác,thì lại là một chuyện khác.Cô bé ấy đâu phải gỗ đá,mà có thể thản nhiên nhìn người mà chị gái mình đã yêu đến nỗi chấp nhận hi sinh mạng sống,đem tình yêu của mình cho một người khác.Cô ấy muốn,dù cho anh không yêu chị cô,thì chí ít cũng đừng dẫm đạp lên tình yêu của chị ấy bằng tình yêu với một người con gái nào khác.Điều đó là bình thường thôi.Nếu như một ngày nào đó,cô vì yêu một ai đó mà hi sinh mạng sống,thì hẳn Eisuke cũng sẽ giống như Shiho thôi.

Và hơn hết,cô hiểu rằng,dù tình cảm của Akai với Akemi ở mức nào,thì sự khác biệt giữa cô và Akemi là quá rõ rà giống như một đóa hoa sen thanh khiế khiết tới nỗi,dù sống giữa bùn lầy nhơ bẩn,nhưng tâm hồn cô lại không hề bị vấy bẩn.Cô đã đem lòng yêu Akai trước tiên,và cô vẫn mãi yêu anh,dù biết rằng,đó là một mối tình không có thật,rằng anh chỉ lợi dụng cô.Thế mà,cô gái ấy vẫn chấp nhận anh.Và cô ấy đã dũng cảm đánh cược vào một canh bạc nguy hiểm,với hi vọng cứu lấy đứa em gái thân yêu,và mong manh hơn,là cứu lấy mối tình của mình.Cô nghĩ rằng,họ không thể đến với nhau,chỉ vì họ không thuộc về thế giới của nhau.Mà đúng đấy chứ,nếu cô không phải là một thành viên áo đen,thì hẳn Akai đã yêu cô,rất nhiều.Vừa dịu dàng,lại vừa mạnh mẽ,vị tha và trong sáng,nhưng cũng đầy dũng cảm,cô ấy đủ sức làm tan đi băng giá trong trái tim của Akai.

Còn cô,một nhân viên CIA,và cũng đã sống trong tổ chức ấưng cô có một gia đình,có bố,có mẹ,và có một đứa em trai.Điều quan trọng hơn,cô không hề làm gì cho ậm chí,cô đã suýt phải hi sinh mạng sống của anh để bảo đảm cái vỏ bọc của mình trong tổ chức.Cô đã trà trộn trong tổ chức áo đen ấy hơn 4 năm trời,nhưng lòng dũng cảm của cô không thể bằng nổi cô gái ấy.Cô chỉ có thể là một cái bóng mờ nhạt bên cạnh anh.

Đã biết như vậy rồi,nhưng sao cô vẫn cứ yêu anh?Tại sao cô không chỉ là một cô đồng nghiệp CIA của anh,như những người đồng nghiệp khác.Nếu như vậy,hẳn cô sẽ không có lỗi với Akemi.Và nếu như vậy,hẳn cô sẽ không phải suy nghĩ về sự khác nhau giữa mình và Akemi,rồi mang trong lòng nỗi đau đớn xen lẫn mặc cảm.

Cô không thể,hay là không muốn cướp đoạt tình yêu của Akemi.Có lẽ là cả hai.

Nhưng,cô vẫn cứ nuôi hi vọng,vẫn cứ âm thầm chờ đợi anh.Cô là CIA,nhưng cô cũng là con người,cô cũng có một trái tim cơ mà.Tại sao cô không thể yêu cơ chứ?Tình yêu là có tội hay sao?Những người đến sau như cô,hoàn toàn không có chút giá trị nào hay sao?Sẽ không có ai ủng hộ,thậm chí là căm ghét cô.Có thể là như Shiho,vì tình cảm với người chị gái mình,hay là những người ngoài,cũng coi thường cô,coi thường một kẻ đang muốn chiếm lấy tình yêu của người khác.

Cũng đáng thôi,vì trong thâm tâm,cô từng có ý nghĩ như vậy mà.Dù biết là tội lỗi,là vô vọng,nhưng cô vẫn cứ nhen nhói một hi vọng vào tương lai.

Cô đã từng nghe ai đó nói rằng,yêu vốn là ích kỉ.Vậy cô đang quá ích kỉ sao?

Ngoài trời,mưa bắt đầu rơi lất phấìn màn nước mưa trắng xóa,phủ mờ hết mọi vật,phủ đen cả bầu trời,khiến không gian chợt u ám,cô chợt mỉm cười.Từ khi cô còn rất nhỏ,cô đã thích mưa,thích bóng tối.Mỗi khi cô buồn,cô có thể khóc thoải má mưa và bóng tối,cô có thể khóc mà không sợ ai thấy.Và khi cô bắt dầu yêu anh,cô lại càng thích chúng.Từ khi cô còn nhỏ,cô đã rất ghét để người khác nhìn thấy mình khóác với những cô bé gái cùng trang lứa,cô không muốn có ai để chia sẻ nỗi buồn.Cô không muốn để ai nhìn thấy cô khóc.Cô còn nhớ những gì cha cô đã dạy cô,từ khi cô còn nhỏ

_Con hãy nhớ,không bao giờ được phép tỏ ra yếu đuối trước người khác.Bây giờ cũng vậy,và mãi mãi về sau cũng phải như vậy._

Và cô luôn nhập tâm,luôn làm theo lời dạy của cha cô.

Vậy mà lúc nãy,mình đã bỏ chạy,lại còn khóc như một con ngốóc ngay trước mặt anh.Mà cũng phải cảm ơn anh,vì đã ngồi bên cô,và quan trọng hơn,là đã không hỏi cô bất cứ điều gì.Cô biết,nếu lúc đó anh hỏi cô bất cứ điều gì,cô sẽ càng nói những điều không được nói với anh.

Cô nhìn qua cửa sổ.Mưa càng lúc càng trĩu hạời càng lúc càng âm u.Cô mong mưa thật nhiều,và bóng tối cũng phủ thật nhiều,càng nhiều càng tố cô khóc,cô không muốn có ai ở bên cô.Cô chỉ cần mưa,cần bóng tối ở bên cô.Mưa và bóng tối sẽ đồng cảm với cô.


	23. Chapter 23

Nhưng,Rena không hoàn toàn đơn độ khi cô đang nằm đó,giữa làn mưa lạnh giá,thì có một người đang chạy khắp nơi,giữa cơn mưa u uất để tìm cô(đoán ra ai rồi phải không,nhân vật nam chính đó)  
Rena...cô ta đi đâu được chứ.

Không biết cô ta có sao không đâời tối mịt rồi mà còn chưa thấy về.

Thật là...sao mà ương bướng thế không biếời như thế này...

Cơn mưa dần dần tạ nhìn đồng hồ.Đã 11 giờ đêắc cậu nhóc Eisuke đang lo lắm.Mình mà không tìm được cô ta sớm chắc cậu nhóc mất ngủ luôn.  
Bất chợt,anh dừng lạ nằm cách anh một khoảng ngắn,sóng soài.Tóc tai cô rũ rượi,cả người ướt đẫm nước mư chạm khẽ vào tay cô.Bàn tay lạnh ngắt.Còn trán thì lại nóng phừng phừng.Cô ta sốt cao quá,chắc là do dầm mư mà cô ta điên vậy chứ?  
Sợ cô bị nhiễm lạnh thêm,anh cởi áo khoác của mình,khoác vào người cô.Rồi,anh cẩn thận bế cô lên,bước về nhà cô.(ui,mình khoái khúc này lắm á,romantic ghê cơ)Bất cứ ai nhìn thấy họ lúc này,có lẽ đều nghĩ rằng họ là tình nhân.  
Cơ thể Rena bắt đầu ấm hơ cảm nhận được cơ thể mềm mại của cô áp vào người anh.Bất chợt,anh thấy lòng mình xao xuyến.Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên anh bế một cô gáưng với những cô gái khác,lòng anh vẫn y như gỗ đá.Đối với anh,bế một cô gái thì cũng chẳng khác gì bế một con mèo hay con chó.Phụ nữ,đối với anh,chỉ là một con số không to tướng.Và anh tuân theo chân lí của mình triệt để đến nỗi,Carmel gọi anh là tam tạng,còn ông James tôn anh làm thánh số cả với Akemi,sự trong sáng của cô chỉ khiến anh cảm mến,chứ không hề rung động.  
Và,lần đầu tiên,lòng anh xao động như vậy trước một người phụ nữ.  
Anh cúi xuống,nhìn vào khuôn mặt cô.Lúc này,khuôn mặt cô đẹp một cách lạ kì,không còn vẻ sắc sảo kiêu kì thường ngày.Có thể là do anh tưởng tượng ra,nhưng dường như,chỉ khi đang trong trạng thái vô thức,cô mới thực sự là chính mìông thực sự thánh thiện như Akemi,cũng không tươi vui như ôn mặt cô mang một vẻ gì đó,không dịu dàng,không thánh thiện,không tươi vui,mà mang một vẻ gì đó thật bình yêông hiểu sao,nhìn nét mặt đó,lòng anh chợt phẳng lặng đến lạ kì,cảm giác anh chưa bao giờ có được,kể cả khi nhìn khuôn mặt thánh thiện của chốc lát,tất cả những phiền muộn,lo lắng trong lòng anh đều biến mấ tay anh siết chặt cơ thể cô hơn.  
Cuối cùng,anh cũng đưa cô về đến nhà.Đã 11 giờ rưỡ vừa mới bấm chuông,Eisuke đã vội chạy ra mở cửìn thấy Rena trên tay anh,cậu lo lắng:  
-Chị ấy làm sao thế?  
-Cô ấy dầm mưa từ trưa đến giờ,nên bị cảm nặng rồi.  
-Vậy...  
-Tôi gọi Shiho sang thay đồ cho cô ấy.Cậu mau chuẩn bị một chậu nước nóng cho cô ấy đi.  
-Được rồi.  
Sau đó,nhiệm vụ chăm sóc Rena được chuyển giao cho khi đó,Akai hỏi Eisuke:  
-Có chuyện gì với Rena vậy?Không thể vô cớ mà cô ấy dầm mưa như vậy được.  
-Thì chỉ thất tình chứ gì đâ nói với anh rồi mà.  
Akai nhăn mặt:  
-Tôi hỏi thật mà cậu cứ giỡn nhây.  
-Thì đúng vậy chứ có gì đâu.Mà anh lâu lâu cũng tử tế với phụ nữ quá hén,cất công đi tìm chị ấy giữa trời mưa giá buốt như vậy.  
-Nhóc đừng có giỡn mặị mình bệnh la liệt kia mà không lo,lo châm chọc ta.  
Lời nhắc nhở của Akai làm Eisuke tập trung lại.Cậu đi vào phò và Shiho bước ra khỏi cửước khi đi khuất,Akai nói:  
-Nhớ chăm sóc cô ấy cho kĩ đó.  
-Biết rồi.-Eisuke tủm tỉm.-Anh lo cho chị em dữ ha.  
Akai phớt lờ,rồi cùng với Shiho ra về.  
Sáng hôm sau,Rena tỉnh dậy.Vừa đúng lúc,Eisuke đem khăn lên thay cho cô.Thấy cô mở mắt,cậu mừng rỡ:  
-Chị dậy rồi hả chị Hidemi?Chị làm em lo quá.  
Rena cố ngồi dậy,nhưng không thể.Đầu cô nhức như búa bổ.Eisuke nói:  
-Chị nằm xuống đi.Hôm qua chị dầm mưa nên bị cảm lạnh đó.  
Rena nằm xuống,từ từ nhớ lạải rồi,hôm qua,cô đã chạy trong mưa cả buổi,rồi ngất đi.  
Nhưng dường như lúc đó,ngay cả trong khi hôn mê,cô vẫn cảm nhận được một luồng hơi ấm dễ chịu,sưởi ấm cơ thể mình.Mà khoan đã,ai đã đưa cô về đây?  
-Eisuke,ai đã đưa chị về nhà vậy?  
-Là anh Akai đó.Ảnh lâu lâu cũng tốt bụng đột xuất,chịu khó chạy đi tìm chị,rồi bế về tận nhà nữa.  
Vậy cảm giác dễ chịu đó...chính là lúc anh bế cô à?  
Cô chợt mỉm cười.Nụ cười thoáng nét hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi.  
Eisuke cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cô:  
-Nè,chị nằm yên đi,để em đo nhiệt độ của chị.Xem chừng chị sốt nặng lắm đó.  
-Ừ.  
Nằm ở đó,một mình,lòng cô lúc này đã dịu hơn,dù rằng những sóng gió vẫn còn ngấm ngầm ẩn nấp đâu đó trong tim cô.


	24. Chapter 24

Nhưng,Rena không hoàn toàn đơn độ khi cô đang nằm đó,giữa làn mưa lạnh giá,thì có một người đang chạy khắp nơi,giữa cơn mưa u uất để tìm cô(đoán ra ai rồi phải không,nhân vật nam chính đó)  
Rena...cô ta đi đâu được chứ.

Không biết cô ta có sao không đâời tối mịt rồi mà còn chưa thấy về.

Thật là...sao mà ương bướng thế không biếời như thế này...

Cơn mưa dần dần tạ nhìn đồng hồ.Đã 11 giờ đêắc cậu nhóc Eisuke đang lo lắm.Mình mà không tìm được cô ta sớm chắc cậu nhóc mất ngủ luôn.  
Bất chợt,anh dừng lạ nằm cách anh một khoảng ngắn,sóng soài.Tóc tai cô rũ rượi,cả người ướt đẫm nước mư chạm khẽ vào tay cô.Bàn tay lạnh ngắt.Còn trán thì lại nóng phừng phừng.Cô ta sốt cao quá,chắc là do dầm mư mà cô ta điên vậy chứ?  
Sợ cô bị nhiễm lạnh thêm,anh cởi áo khoác của mình,khoác vào người cô.Rồi,anh cẩn thận bế cô lên,bước về nhà cô.(ui,mình khoái khúc này lắm á,romantic ghê cơ)Bất cứ ai nhìn thấy họ lúc này,có lẽ đều nghĩ rằng họ là tình nhân.  
Cơ thể Rena bắt đầu ấm hơ cảm nhận được cơ thể mềm mại của cô áp vào người anh.Bất chợt,anh thấy lòng mình xao xuyến.Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên anh bế một cô gáưng với những cô gái khác,lòng anh vẫn y như gỗ đá.Đối với anh,bế một cô gái thì cũng chẳng khác gì bế một con mèo hay con chó.Phụ nữ,đối với anh,chỉ là một con số không to tướng.Và anh tuân theo chân lí của mình triệt để đến nỗi,Carmel gọi anh là tam tạng,còn ông James tôn anh làm thánh số cả với Akemi,sự trong sáng của cô chỉ khiến anh cảm mến,chứ không hề rung động.  
Và,lần đầu tiên,lòng anh xao động như vậy trước một người phụ nữ.  
Anh cúi xuống,nhìn vào khuôn mặt cô.Lúc này,khuôn mặt cô đẹp một cách lạ kì,không còn vẻ sắc sảo kiêu kì thường ngày.Có thể là do anh tưởng tượng ra,nhưng dường như,chỉ khi đang trong trạng thái vô thức,cô mới thực sự là chính mìông thực sự thánh thiện như Akemi,cũng không tươi vui như ôn mặt cô mang một vẻ gì đó,không dịu dàng,không thánh thiện,không tươi vui,mà mang một vẻ gì đó thật bình yêông hiểu sao,nhìn nét mặt đó,lòng anh chợt phẳng lặng đến lạ kì,cảm giác anh chưa bao giờ có được,kể cả khi nhìn khuôn mặt thánh thiện của chốc lát,tất cả những phiền muộn,lo lắng trong lòng anh đều biến mấ tay anh siết chặt cơ thể cô hơn.  
Cuối cùng,anh cũng đưa cô về đến nhà.Đã 11 giờ rưỡ vừa mới bấm chuông,Eisuke đã vội chạy ra mở cửìn thấy Rena trên tay anh,cậu lo lắng:  
-Chị ấy làm sao thế?  
-Cô ấy dầm mưa từ trưa đến giờ,nên bị cảm nặng rồi.  
-Vậy...  
-Tôi gọi Shiho sang thay đồ cho cô ấy.Cậu mau chuẩn bị một chậu nước nóng cho cô ấy đi.  
-Được rồi.  
Sau đó,nhiệm vụ chăm sóc Rena được chuyển giao cho khi đó,Akai hỏi Eisuke:  
-Có chuyện gì với Rena vậy?Không thể vô cớ mà cô ấy dầm mưa như vậy được.  
-Thì chỉ thất tình chứ gì đâ nói với anh rồi mà.  
Akai nhăn mặt:  
-Tôi hỏi thật mà cậu cứ giỡn nhây.  
-Thì đúng vậy chứ có gì đâu.Mà anh lâu lâu cũng tử tế với phụ nữ quá hén,cất công đi tìm chị ấy giữa trời mưa giá buốt như vậy.  
-Nhóc đừng có giỡn mặị mình bệnh la liệt kia mà không lo,lo châm chọc ta.  
Lời nhắc nhở của Akai làm Eisuke tập trung lại.Cậu đi vào phò và Shiho bước ra khỏi cửước khi đi khuất,Akai nói:  
-Nhớ chăm sóc cô ấy cho kĩ đó.  
-Biết rồi.-Eisuke tủm tỉm.-Anh lo cho chị em dữ ha.  
Akai phớt lờ,rồi cùng với Shiho ra về.  
Sáng hôm sau,Rena tỉnh dậy.Vừa đúng lúc,Eisuke đem khăn lên thay cho cô.Thấy cô mở mắt,cậu mừng rỡ:  
-Chị dậy rồi hả chị Hidemi?Chị làm em lo quá.  
Rena cố ngồi dậy,nhưng không thể.Đầu cô nhức như búa bổ.Eisuke nói:  
-Chị nằm xuống đi.Hôm qua chị dầm mưa nên bị cảm lạnh đó.  
Rena nằm xuống,từ từ nhớ lạải rồi,hôm qua,cô đã chạy trong mưa cả buổi,rồi ngất đi.  
Nhưng dường như lúc đó,ngay cả trong khi hôn mê,cô vẫn cảm nhận được một luồng hơi ấm dễ chịu,sưởi ấm cơ thể mình.Mà khoan đã,ai đã đưa cô về đây?  
-Eisuke,ai đã đưa chị về nhà vậy?  
-Là anh Akai đó.Ảnh lâu lâu cũng tốt bụng đột xuất,chịu khó chạy đi tìm chị,rồi bế về tận nhà nữa.  
Vậy cảm giác dễ chịu đó...chính là lúc anh bế cô à?  
Cô chợt mỉm cười.Nụ cười thoáng nét hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi.  
Eisuke cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cô:  
-Nè,chị nằm yên đi,để em đo nhiệt độ của chị.Xem chừng chị sốt nặng lắm đó.  
-Ừ.  
Nằm ở đó,một mình,lòng cô lúc này đã dịu hơn,dù rằng những sóng gió vẫn còn ngấm ngầm ẩn nấp đâu đó trong tim cô.


	25. Chapter 25

Eisuke đang ngồi hạch hỏi Rena(về chuyện gì biết rồi đó)thì có tiếng chuông cửa.(hên thiệt,không có chuông cửa chắc chị Rena còn nhức đầu dài dài)Rena đang thở phào nhẹ nhõm,lập tức đã đứng tim lại vì cái chất giọng "rap,rock" của cậu em trai:  
-Chị Hidemi,coi ai tới thăm chị nè.  
Và Eisuke dịch người qua một bên.Đôi mắt Rena chợt mở to.  
Akai đến gần cô :  
-Rốt cuộc cũng tỉnh rồi đó hả?  
-Ừ.  
-Cô đúng là điên hết biết.Tự dưng chạy ra ngoài dầm mưa cho bị cảm lạnh.-Akai nói bằng cái giọng thường ngày của anh,nghĩa là cái giọng dạy đời đáng ghét-theo ý nghĩ của Eisuke.Còn Rena thì là cô học trò tội nghiệp,mặc cho ông thầy hạch sách đủ điều,tuyệt nhiên không dám mở miệng cãi một câu.  
Một hồi,hạch sách Rena chán,Akai đứng dậy:  
-Eisuke,cậu đi với tôi.  
Rồi,xuống bếp,Akai dốc từ cái túi của mình ra một đống những thứ mà...ai là con gái nhìn thấy có thể xỉu ngay lập tứằn lằn,rắn,ếch,nhái,một đống những thứ mà không cần giàu tưởng tượng lắm cũng liên tưởng ngay đến công thức pha chế những thứ độc dược của các phù thủ hỏi:  
-Anh Akai,anh muốn chế thuốc độc thì đem về nhà chế,đem đến đây làm chi.  
Akai liếc Eisuke:  
-Thuốc độc cái đầu nhóc đó.Mấy thứ này ta mua ở tiệm thuốc Đông y,dùng để làm thuốc trị cảm tốt lắm đó.Có điều cách làm này đã mất lâu rồi.  
Eisuke nhìn cái đống lổn nhổn trước mặt,rồi trợn mắt nhìn Akai:  
-Đừng có nói với em là anh định cho chị Hidemi uống những cái thứ kinh dị này nhé.  
-Phải.Có vấn đề gì không?(Thông minh vậy mà lâu lâu hỏi một câu ngây thơ vô...số tội)  
Và sau đó,Akai đã phải cảm ơn Carmel ngàn lần vì những lần hắn lôi đầu anh vào mấy quán Karaoke ồn hết cỡ.Vì nếu không được luyện tập với chúng,hẳn giờ này thần kinh của anh đã không còn lành lặn trước tiếng hét ngang ngửa với một dàn nhạc rock điện tử của Eisuke(bây giờ anh đã hiểu vì sao mỗi lần Eisuke đề suất ý kiến hát nhạc mạnh thì Rena lập tức gạt phăng đắc là cô ta lường trước được hậu quả khôn lường của tiếng hát êm như...bom nguyên tử đó):  
-Anh đùa với em đó hả anh Akai?Anh cho chị ấy uống cái thứ này,chị ấy mới ngửi thấy là đã nôn thốc nôn tháo rồi chứ nói gì tới uống.  
-Đừng có hét toáng lên như thế.Ta thấy nhà nhóc không bền bằng hầm tránh bom nguyên tử đâững thứ này ta biết cách pha chế mới dám đem đến,chứ ta đâu có điên mà cho Rena uống linh ôi,nhóc lấy cho ta một cái chày nhỏ với một cái chậu,ta chuẩn bị pha chế.  
Dù đã có lời khẳng định của Akai,Eisuke vẫn bán tín bán nghi:  
-Anh đã cho ai uống cái thứ này bao giờ chưa?  
-Tất nhiên là có,mà thôi,nhóc đừng có hỏi nữa,ta mà không tập trung,làm sai bước nào thì hỏng bét.  
Akai không phải là một thầy thuốc đại tài,nhưng chí ít anh cũng không tới nỗi lang bă có thể nghĩ như vậy,vì cái món thuốc của Akai sau khi được pha chế hóa ra cũng không đến nỗi nào.Nó có mùi hơi hăng hắc của thuốc đông y,nhưng ít nhất cũng không có mùi chuột chết hay mùi bắp cải thối,hoặc một mùi gì đó đại loại như vậy(anh Eisuke giàu tưởng tượng quá).Và cậu càng có thể khẳng định điều đó,khi Rena uống thứ thuốc đó,cô vẫn không hề có biểu hiện gì đáng ngại như ngất tại chỗ,hay ít nhất là nôn thốc nôn thá mỉm cười:  
-Cảm ơn anh.Tôi không biết là anh cũng có nhiều tài lẻ vậy đấy.  
-Không có gì.Kể cũng may,tôi còn nhớ khá nhiều bài thuốc cơ bản của chị tôi hồi nhỏ.  
Eisuke ngạc nhiên:  
-Chị anh là thầy thuốc à?  
-Khôưng ông ngoại chúng tôi là thầy thuốc Đông y,nên mẹ tôi cũng học một số bài thuốc gia truyền,rồi dạy lại cho chị tôị ấy có dạy tôi mấy bài cơ bản để trị những bệnh lặt vặt.Hồi nhỏ,mỗi khi tôi bị bệnh,chị ấy lại cho tôi uống thứ này.  
-Ra là vậy.  
-Ừ.Chỉ có điều có một số nguyên liệu không có ở Nhật,nên tôi đành phải tìm những nguyên liệu khác để thay thế,cho nên vị cũng không dễ chịu đâu.Và tôi cũng phải tính toán liều lượng,vì khi tôi uống thuốc này thì tôi còn nhỏ,nên thể trạng cũng khác.Hơn nữa,hồi đó nhà tôi có trồng cây thuốc,nên chị tôi dùng nguyên liệu tươi,còn tôi phải dùng nguyên liệu phơi khô.  
Eisuke nhìn anh:  
-Anh cũng liều thật.Lỡ như những vị thuốc thay thế của anh gây tác dụng phụ thì hậu quả khó lường.  
-Ta đâu có điê cũng phải xem xét kĩ mới dám thay thế chứ.-Akai cười khảy.Rồi anh quay sang Rena.-Cô nhớ giữ gìn sức khỏe,tôi đi về đâ,số thuốc ta chế đủ dùng trong ba ngày,mỗi ngày nhóc cho cô ấy uống hai lần.Uống hết thuốc sẽ khỏe lại thôi.  
Eisuke gật đầ Akai đi khỏi cửa,Eisuke nhìn tờ giấy Akai viết lại cho mình,nói:  
-Ông anh này kĩ ra phết,ghi cả cách bảo quản thuốc và liều lượng sử dụng chi tiết nữắc là không muốn có gì sơ suất với chị đây.-Eisuke cười đầy ẩn ý.  
Rena nheo mắt:  
-Đừng có chọc ghẹo chị.Coi chừng mai mốt chị khỏe lại là em không xong đó.  
-Hì,biết rồi thưa bà chị.  
Mấy ngày sau đó,khi Rena đã khỏe lại,chúng ta lại có một chuyện vô cùng hay ho,rất xứng đáng để xem.  
Hôm đó,trong khi Shiho đang lui cui với mấy chai ống thí nghiệm,thì có tiếng chuông cử mở cửa,và anh ngạc nhiên khi thấy trước cửa chính là cứ nghĩ giờ này cậu ta phải vùi đầu vào đống hồ sơ phá án cơ chứ.Không ngờ cũng rảnh rỗi mà đến đâ Shinichi,còn có cả nhóm bạn của cậu,và cả chị em Hondo,không thiếu một ai.  
-Vào nhà đi.Có gì mà mọi người tề tựu đông đủ ở nhà tôi thế.  
Shinichi không trả lời,mà bắt tay Akai:  
-Chúc mừng anh nghen.  
-Sao lại chúc mừng ta?  
-Chúc mừng anh sắp sửa có một ông em rể chứ sao.  
Nghe tới đây,Shiho đỏ mặt,còn Akai bắt đầu hiểu ra tính quan trọng của vấn đề.  
-Không lẽ là thằng tiểu quỉ Yoshita đó?  
-Anh đoán đúng đó.Xem bức thư này nè.  
Shinichi đưa cho Akai một bức thư,nội dung như sau  
_Shiho thân mến!_  
_Cho mình làm quen với bạn nhé.Mình là Yoshita,bạn đã gặp hôm đám cưới Shinichi đấy.Nếu bạn đồng ý,xin hãy viết cho mình vài chữ.Thành thật cảm tạ._  
_Kí tên_  
_Yoshita Hakuno_  
Đọc xong,Eisuke ré lên:  
- TRỜI ƠI,TÌNH DỮ CHƯA! " CHO MÌNH LÀM QUEN VỚI ", NGHE CÒN MÙI HƠN CA CẢI LƯƠNG!  
Shinichi thì cười:  
-Phen này Shiho có người để phá bỏ sự nhàm chán rồi.  
Shiho nhăn nhó:  
-Đừng có giỡn mặt.  
Rena thì nhận xét:  
-Thằng nhóc này viết thư không đúng cách.Lời lẽ phải mùi gấp 100 lần thế này may ra Shiho mới động lòng chút ít.  
Ran thì thực tế hơn,hỏi Shiho:  
-Cậu nghĩ sao,Shiho?  
-Tùy anh Akai.Tớ không quan tâm.  
Rena nhìn Akai:  
-Anh nghĩ sao?  
Akai nãy giờ trầm ngâm nhìn bức thư,giờ mới lên tiếng:  
-Thì viết thư trả lời nó.Nó chả ỉ ôi "xin hãy viết cho mình vài chữ " là gì.  
Rena nhìn trân trân Akai:  
-Cái gì?Thằng nhóc Yoshita đó bằng Shinichi,nghĩa là kém Shiho năm tuổi,không lẽ anh...  
-Cô khỏi ính vì thằng nhóc đó cả gan chọc vào đàn chị nó,mới cần phải viết thư đáp trả.Phải dạy cho bọn trẻ con một trận ra trò.  
Tất cả mọi người đều có vẻ hào hứng với ý kiến của nói:  
-Hay đấ sẽ lãnh nhiệm vụ "dạy dỗ"?  
-Tất nhiên là ư gửi cho nó mà.-Akai nhún vai.  
Shiho lắc đầu nguầy nguậy :  
-Thôi,anh làm đ không biết dạy dỗ gì hết á.(sao hiền dữ vậy ta)  
-Sao lại không?Em nhiều trò lắm mà.  
-Nhưng em không thí đề xướng thì anh đi mà dạy dỗ.  
Akai thở dài:  
-Thôi được.Nếu em không nỡ ra tay với nó,anh sẽ thay em dạy dỗ.  
Rồi sau đó,anh mở ngăn kéo lục lọ hỏi:  
-Sao không dạy đi?  
-Đợi một chút.Tôi cần phải tìm "dụng cụ dạy học".  
-"Dụng cụ dạy học"?  
-Đúng."Dạy dỗ" thì phải có "dụng cụ"mới hiệu quả.  
Không biết anh ta định làm gì đây-Shiho nghĩ thầm.Cô chợt thấy lo lắng cho tính mạng của tài nói năng Akai không bằng Rena và cô,nhưng những sáng kiến "giết người" thì không bao giờ cạn trong cái đầu quỉ quái của anh.Cô không hề nhận ra cô lo cho Yoshita nhiều hơn là cô nghĩ.  
Và,trong ánh mắt hồi hộp của mọi người,Akai rút từ ngăn kéo ra...một thỏi thở phào,còn những người còn lại thất vọng ra mặ lắc đầu:  
-Tưởng sao, "dụng cụ dạy học" của anh đây đó hả?  
Akai nheo mắt nhìn Eisuke:  
-Không được sao?  
Rena cũng lắc đầu:  
-Như vậy là anh "thưởng" chứ đâu phải "phạt" nó.  
-Tôi đã nói hết kế hoạch đâu mà cô phản ứng dữ dội thế.Với người bình thường,đây là chocolate,nhưng với thằng tiểu quỉ đó,đây là "đạn bọc đường".  
Lối ăn nói úp mở của Akai khiến Shiho chợt lo tợn.Rồi,anh lấy ra một tờ giấy cỡ nhỡ,và bắt đầu viết:  
_Gửi bé Yoshita!_  
_Chắc bé nhầm nhò sao đó,chứ em gái anh đâu có tham gia "Câu lạc bộ làm quen" hay "Tìm bạn bốn phương" đâu mà bé viết thư đòi "kết bạn tâm tình".Hơn nữa,bé tuổi còn trẻ,nên chú tâm vào công việc,không nên đua đòi vớ vẩn,kẻo trèo cao té nặĩ tình anh em,anh tặng bé thỏi chocolate ăn cho mau lớn và đừng dại dột chọc vào anh một lần nữa.Nếu còn gặp lại,thì đừng trách tại sao anh xuống tay độc á bé nhé!_  
_Akai Shuichi_  
Đọc xong lá thư "báo tử" của Akai,Rena ôm bụng cười sặc sụa:  
-Trời đất,anh tính giết chết tươi thằng bé hả Akai?  
-Em thấy anh chơi ác quá.-Shiho nói.  
-Ác cái quái gì.Dạy dỗ thì phải nghiêm khắc chứ.Có vậy nó mới chừa cái tật lăng nhăng.  
-Anh viết kiểu này chắc cậu ta bỏ việc luôn.-Shiho nói tiếp.(chú thích:Yoshita là trợ lí trong văn phòng thám tử của Shinichi)-Làm sao dám nhìn mặt Shinichi nữa.  
Akai vỗ vai Shiho:  
-Em yên tâm,nó sẽ không bỏ việc,nhưng nó sẽ bỏ cái trò viết thư tình tán tỉnh em.(chắc không đó ông anh)


	26. Chapter 26

Akai đã nói như vậy,Shiho không còn cách nào khác,đành phải ngồi yên chờ đợi phản ứng của Yoshita khi đọc lá thư "báo tử" của chàng này đúng là dại thật,đầu óc thông minh và mồm mép như Kaitou với Eisuke,gặp Akai còn chạy dài,cỡ mới chân ướt chân ráo làm chàng trợ lí thám tử như anh ta,không đáng cho Akai "ăn tráng miệng",thế mà cũng dám đèo bồngNhất là đụng vào chuyện của cô,anh xuống tay lại càng ác độ thư,Akai viết "nếu còn gặp lại,đừng trách tại sao anh xuống tay độc ác",nhưng cô thì thấy nội bức thư của Akai là đã quá ác độc rồi.  
Nhắc đến sự kĩ càng của Akai,nhiều lúc Shiho lại muốn bật cười.Năm nay cô cũng đã 26 tuổi,vậy mà anh cứ làm như cô còn nhỏ nhít lắm.Các mối quan hệ của cô với người khác giới,anh không cấm cản,nhưng mỗi khi cô đi đâu,làm gì đều phải báo cáo với anh.Tất cả những người cô gặp gỡ,đều phải lí lịch rõ ràng,không được có chút mờ ám.Cô cũng không được phép ra khỏi nhà sau mười giờ đêm mà không báo cáo rõ ràng là đi đâững chỗ "đèn mờ" như vũ trường,quán bar,anh cũng đều cấm tiệt.Đặc biệt,hễ có ai âm mưu tán tỉnh cô(cái này thì nhiều lắm),anh chỉ cần một buổi nói chuyện là coi như đánh cho người đó tan tác không còn mảnh giá đã từng tuyên bố rằng ai muốn đụng vào một cọng tóc của cô thì phải qua những đợt "tẩm dợt" của anh cái đã,và lẽ tất nhiên là không ai qua nổi.Dù sao cô cũng không thích quan hệ quá nhiều,và cũng không thích những chốn ồn ào,nên những điều đó cũng không làm cô khó chịỉ có điều,đôi lúc cô lại thấy tội tội những anh chàng muốn làm quen với cô bị anh "xạc" cho một trận nên thân.Vả lại,nhiều lúc cô cảm thấy buồn cườẳng lẽ cô lại không đủ kinh nghiệm để tự bảo vệ mình trước những mối nguy hiểm trong xã hội sao?  
Lại nói về ước giờ,những anh chàng ngấp nghé cô chẳng phải ít,đem ra xếp hàng cũng được gấp hai lần con phố cô ở.Nhưng cô chẳng để tâm một mảy.Cô cứ vùi đầu vào đống chai lọ thí nghiệm của mìế nhưng,anh chàng Yoshita này lại khiến cô cảm thấy hứng thú.Cái cách tán tỉnh vừa trẻ con lại vừa chững chạc của anh khiến cô thấy vui vui,mặc dù cô không hề có ý định đáp trả lạế nên,khi Akai bày ra cái sáng kiến "dạy dỗ" đầy tính phản sư phạm kia,cô chợt cảm thấy tồi tội cho Yoshita.Cô cảm thấy Yoshita không đến nỗi "lăng nhăng" như Akai kết tộưng cô không phản đối một cách quyết liệt,vì với cái máu nghịch ngợm của mình,cô cũng muốn xem thử anh chàng Yoshita đó sẽ trào mất bao nhiêu máu mũi khi đọc lá thư của Akai.  
Đúng như Akai dự đoán,chẳng có gì xảy ày hôm sau,Eisuke hỏi:  
-Cậu Yoshita đó còn gửi thư không?  
-Không.Cậu ta cũng xin nghỉ hôm qua.-Shinichi cười toe toét.  
-Mô phậế là trời yên bể lặ Akai tài thật.-Eisuke nói.  
Akai nhìn Shinichi:  
-Thỏi chocolate thế nào?  
-Cậu ấy nhận rồi.  
Akai gật đầu:  
-Thằng bé này ngoan đấy,cho gì lấy nấy.  
Shiho không biết Akai khen thật hay khen xỏ.Nghĩ lại,cô càng thấy tội nghiệp Yoshita.Đọc bức thư đó,anh ta không dám đi làm việc cũng phảắc là anh ta ngượng lắ này,có cho vàng,hẳn anh ta cũng không dám dây vào ông anh hắc ám của cô nữĩ tới đó,Shiho lắc đầu.

Nhưng,Shiho đã lầm to.

Hôm sau,thấy Shinichi đem vào một hộp trà xanh,Akai nói:  
-Hôm nay cậu cũng có nhã hứng uống trà nữa hả?  
Shinichi lắc đầu:  
-Hộp trà này đâu phải của em.  
-Chứ của ai?  
Vừa lúc đó,Akai kịp liếc qua tờ giấy trên tay sửng sốt:  
-Lại là nó?  
Đúng lúc đó,Eisuke và Rena đi vàìn tờ giấy trên tay Shinichi,Eisuke cưởi:  
-Gì vậy?Bản tự kiểm hả?  
Akai liếc xéo cậu:  
-Tự kiểm là cậu tự kiểm đó.Đây là "đơn xin làm quen" của thằng nhãi hôm nọ.  
-Yoshita?  
-Ngoài thằng giặc đó ra còn ai nữa.  
-Trời ơi,bộ cái tên này điếc không sợ súng chắc?  
Akai cười khảy:  
-Thằng nhóc đó chưa thấy quan tài chưa đổ lệ.Tôi sẽ có cách cho nó phải cạch tới già.Xem nó viết nhăng nhít gì trong đó trước đã.  
Nội dung của lá thư cũng như lần trước,nghĩa là khá ngắn gọn:

_Shiho thân mến!_  
_Không biết bạn thế nào,nhưng anh trai của bạn thì hiểu lầm mình rồi.Mình chỉ muốn làm quen bình thường chứ không có ý gì xấu đâ bạn hãy tin mình.Còn về thỏi chocolate của anh bạn,nhắn với anh ấy là mình đã nhận.Và mình cũng có một chút quà gọi là đáp lễ._

_Tạm biệt,chúc bạn vui!_  
_Kí tên _  
_Yoshita Hakuno_

Eisuke hỏi:  
-Anh ta gửi lễ vật gì đâu?  
Akai chỉ hộp trà:  
-Đó.  
Eisuke săm soi hộp trà.Là loại ngoại hạng nhập từ Trung Hoa về.Cậu gật gù:  
-Kể ra anh chàng này cũng biết điều đấy chứ.  
Akai cười khảy:  
-Biết "mua chuộc" thì có.  
Nãy giờ Shiho vẫn nín thinh.Cô biết,nếu mở miệng,Akai sẽ hạch hỏi cô một trận ra trò.Nhưng,nghe Akai nói xấu anh chàng Yoshita kia,cô chợt thấy bất nhẫn,bèn lên tiếng:  
-Mình tặng thì người ta tặng lại chứ có gì mà mua chuộc.  
Akai nhìn cô:  
-Chà,nhỏ này bữa nay ghê thật.Mới nói một câu mà đã bênh thằng quỉ đó chằm chặp rồi.  
-Em chẳng bênh ai hếưng em thấy anh thành kiến với anh chàng Yoshita đó quá.  
-Chà,hay nhỉ.Trái tim em gái tôi bị thằng nhóc đó đem đi thật rồi.  
Rena không để ý đến cuộc đấu khẩu giữ hai anh em.Cô mải nghĩ về nội dung lá thư vừa rồi.Lời lẽ lần này của Yoshita đã dè chừng hơn lá thư trước,rõ ràng cậu nhóc hiểu được sự nguy hiểm đe dọa tính mạng của mình nếu còn táo bạo như lần trướững lời lẽ của cậu ta vừa thông minh lại vừa vụng về,có vẻ như cậu ta cũng không đến nỗi nàí ít thì cậu ta cũng không lăng nhăng như mấy tên yêu qua đường,nếu không thì cậu ta đã không đủ can đảm hồi âm lại sau một cú chí mạng như thế.Akai gọi:  
-Rena!  
-Hả?Gì?  
-Cô nghĩ cái gì vậy?Trình bày ý kiến của mình đi chứ.  
Rena ngập ngừng:  
-Ừm,tôi nghĩ là...cậu nhóc đó không đến nỗi nào đâu.  
-Em cũng thấy vậy.-Ran nói.  
-Em cũng thế.Anh nghiêm khắc như vậy biết chừng nào Shiho mới lấy được chồng chứ.-Eisuke nói.  
Akai không quan tâm đến những cú bồi liên tiếp đó.Anh hỏi Shiho:  
-Em nghĩ sao?  
-Em...sao cũng được.Ít nhất thì cũng viết thư trả lời tử tế cho cậu ta,chứ anh kì cục quá.  
Thấy ý kiến của mọi người đều đồng nhất,Akai suy nghĩ một thoáng,rồi thở mạnh:  
-Được rồi.Nếu mọi người nhất chí là thằng nhóc đó đủ tiêu chuẩn "xét duyệt",tôi sẽ cho nó một cơ hộưng sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy đâu.  
Rồi,anh lấy giấy ra,viết thư trả lời.Lần này,lời lẽ trong thư đã ôn hòa hơn,không xách mé như bức thư đầu tiên,nhưng giọng điệu vẫn giữ vẻ lạnh lùng cố hữu.


	27. Chapter 27

Lúc này,trời đã bắt đầu vào xuâ đang đi với Akai lang thang khắp ngã phố.  
-Nhóc muốn tìm cái gì nữa đây?Đi lang thang nãy giờ hơn mười mấy con phố rồi đấ chỗ nào thì mua một chỗ đi.  
-Không được.Nãy giờ em không thấy cửa hàng nào bán thứ gì vừa ý chị Hidemi cả.Mai là sinh nhật của chỉ mà.  
-Vậy thì đi một mình đi.Kéo theo ta làm gì?Tặng quà sinh nhật cho Rena thì nhóc đi mà hỏi Ran hay Shiho chứ sao hỏi ta.  
-Tại vì em muốn tặng cái gì đặc biệt một chú nghĩ anh cũng từng tặng quà sinh nhật cho chị Akemi rồi thì anh phải biết phụ nữ thích cái gì chứ.  
Akai thở dài:  
-Eisuke ơi là Eisuke,cái tính bộp chộp của nhóc biết đến bao giờ mới sửa được đâ đâu có rảnh mà theo nhóc cả đời.  
-Làm gì mà anh ca thán dữ vậy?Sao nói em bộp chộp?  
-Trời ơi là trờẳng lẽ nhóc không phân biệt được sự khác nhau giữa người yêu với chị gái hay sao hả trời?  
-Thì có gì khác đâu.Cùng là phụ nữ cả thôi.Đây là quà sinh nhật thôi mà.(Có cậu em quí hóa vậy chắc chị Rena còn khổ dài dài)  
Xém chút nữa,Akai đã quị xuống ngay tại chỗ.Tuy anh không bao giờ đánh giá cao kinh nghiệm sống của Eisuke,nhưng anh cũng không ngờ cậu ta lại có thể nói một câu "ngây ngô" đến như vậưng thú thật,sự khác biệt giữa người yêu và chị gái,tuy cảm nhận thì rất dễ dàng,nhưng cắt nghĩa nó ra thì phải nhờ tới cả một đội chuyên viên tâm lí họ không được như vậy,vì thế,anh thở dài:  
-Thôi được rồi,cứ cho là giống nhau đưng quà sinh nhật thì phải đoán ý thích của người nhậóc là em trai Rena,nhóc không biết được ý thích của cô ta thì làm sao ta biết được.  
-Ờ há.-Eisuke gãi đầu.-Hay là tặng cho chị ấy một món trang sức nào đó?  
-Đừng có giỡóc đã bao giờ thấy Rena đeo một món trang sức nào chưa?Thậm chí sau khi không làm phát thanh viên nữa cô ta còn không bôi son phấn kia mà.  
-Vậy thì một chiếc áo vậy?  
-Nhóc không thấy nhạt nhẽo quá sao?  
-Vậy chứ anh kêu em làm sao đây?-Eisuke kêu lên.  
Bỗng nhiên,một làn gió mơn man thổi nhẹ,và anh chợt nghe rì rào trong gió một giọng nói,một giọng nói mà anh nhớ tha thiết

_Tặng quà sinh nhật cho một người yêu quí,thì tốt nhất là một thứ gì đó...giống như tính cách của người đó..._

_Chị Natsume..._

-Anh Akai,anh ả lời em đi chứ.Anh nghĩ cái gì vậy?  
-À.Không có gì.  
-Anh nghĩ nên tặng cái gì?  
-Ta nghĩ là...một thứ gì đó giống với tính cách của Rena.  
Lời gợi ý nửa khoa học nửa cảm tính của Akai khiến Eisuke vò đầưng rồi,khi đi ngang cửa hàng hoa,cậu chợt mừng rỡ:  
-A,có rồi.  
Rồi,cậu chạy vụt vào,không cần đợi khi đó,Akai vừa nhìn cậu vừa nghĩ thầm

Cậu thật hạnh phúc...Tôi ghen tị với cậu đấy,Eisuke...

Giá mà...tôi cũng có thể quan tâm đến chị ấy như cậu lúc này.

Tiếc là...đó chỉ là một giấc mơ mà thôi...

Cái thế giới tàn nhẫn ấy...đã cướp đi người tôi yêu quí nhất...

_Hai mươi bảy năm trước..._

_-Cái gì.Anh muốn đem con của con gái điếm ấy về nhà?-Một người phụ nữ trạc chừng hăm lăm,khuôn mặt đẹp một phần nhờ son phấn,đang tức tối kêu lên._  
_-Thì đã úng là con của tôi,tôi nuôi chúng là lẽ bình thườỉ cần cô im lặng,thì người ngoài sẽ không biết gì cả.-Người đàn ông đối diện với cô ta,lạnh lùng trả lời.Ông ta có một khuôn mặt điển trai,nhưng lạnh lùng và nghiêm nghị đến nỗi làm ông ta già trước tuổi._

_Người phụ nữ im lặng.Được thôi,sớm muộn gì thì toàn bộ tập đoàn danh tiếng của anh cũng về tay tôi.Tôi sẽ huấn luyện chúng thật tốt,để dùng chúng như những quân cờ thí cho tôúng cũng sẽ có ích đấy._

_Dòng họ Shuichi chủ sở hữu một tập đoàn kinh doanh đầy thế lực,uy tín trên thương trường vô cùng lớn(nếu bịa có hơi lố thì thông cảm).Akai là con trai của ông chủ tập đoàn lớn đó,với một gái điếm hạng có một người chị gái,lớn hơn anh tám tuổi.Đó là người duy nhất yêu thương anh kể từ khi anh bước vào cái thế giới nghiệt ngã ấy. _

_Hai năm kể từ khi ông Hazawa(bố Akai)đưa hai đứa con của mình với cô gái điếm đó về nhà,ông qua đời trong một tai nạn.Và đó là lúc chuỗi ngày địa ngục của anh bắt đầu._

_Một cậu bé năm tuổi,đến gần cô chị gái đang chơi đàn,hỏi:_  
_-Chị Natsume,sao mẹ lại ghét chúng ta?Con của gái điếm thối tha là sao ạ?_  
_Natsume chợt cúi gằm xuống.Cậu bé thấy được những giọt nước mắt mặn chát rơi trên mặt mình.Cậu ngước lên:_  
_-Sao chị lại khóc?Em hỏi gì sai sao?_  
_-Khôông sao đâu.Có bụi bay vào mắt chị thôi._  
_Bỗng nhiên,cô quì xuống,vịn vai cậu em trai nhỏ:_  
_-Akai,nghe này.Bà ta không phải mẹ chúng ta.Mẹ chúng ta đã chết rồi.Mẹ chúng ta không bao giờ ghét chúng ta cả.Chỉ có bà ta ghét chúng ta,vì bà ta ghét mẹ của chúng ta._  
_-Nhưng tại sao...?_  
_-Đừng hỏi nữa.Lớn lên em sẽ hiểu thôi._  
_Và,quả như vậ này,anh đã hiểu tất cả,hiểu nhiều hơn cả những gì cần hiểổi thơ của anh biến mất,sau cái ngày nghiệt ngã ấy..._  
_Giữa cơn mưa,trong một cảng vắng..._  
_-Chị Natsume,chị không được chết đâị hứa sẽ không bỏ rơi em mà._  
_Cô thiếu nữ mười lăm tuổi,nằm giữa một vũng máu,cố đưa tay vuốt khô những giọt nước mắt trên gương mặt cậu em trai,một mắt nhắm lại vì đau đớn..._  
_-Xin lỗi em,ưng chị...không thể giữ lời hứa với em được nữa..._  
_-Không đâị Natsume không bao giờ nói dối đâu._  
_-Thôi nà trai thì không được khóc đâết chưa?Chị không bao giờ...muốn thấy em khóc đâ rất nghe lời chị mà,phải không?_  
_-Chị Natsume..._  
_Cô gái siết bàn tay cậu,nói trong đau đớn:_  
_-Akai...nhớ kĩ...hãy trả thù cho bố mẹ và chị...và...dù có chuyện gì...cũng phải sống thật tốt...nhớ kĩ những gì chị đã dạy em._  
_Và,trước khi trút hơi thở cuối cùng,cô thì thào_  
_-Vĩnh biệt,chị...mãi mãi yêu em._  
_Và,ngay sau đó,cô tắt thở._  
_-Chị Natsume!Chị Natsume!-Cậu bé gào lên tên của người chị gái,đến khi giọng khản đặời mưa tầm tã,như muốn chia sẻ bớt nỗi buồn cho cậu bé._


	28. Chapter 28

Sau đêm Natsume bị giết...

Akai mở mắ quanh là một màu trắng xóa.Đây là...  
Cậu cố ngồi dậy,nhưng không thể.Đầu cậu nhức như búa bổ.  
Đúng lúc đó,cánh cửa mở ra.Bà quản gia của nhà cậu đi vào.Bà là người mà chị cậu tin tưởng nhất.Bà mỉm cười:  
-Cậu tỉnh rồi,cậu chủ nhỏ.  
-Đây là đâu?  
-Bệnh viện.Tối qua chúng tôi đã phát hiện cậu nằm trong cảng vắng đó...  
Cảng vắng đó...Đúng rồi,chị Natsume...  
Cậu đưa mắt nhìn bà:  
-Chị Natsume...đâu rồi?  
Bà quản gia bối rố lặng một lúc lâu,bà nói khẽ:  
-Khi chúng tôi tìm được chị em cậu,thì tiểu thư đã...  
Cậu đã không còn nghe gì nữa.Cậu chạy vụt khỏi phòng...  
Khôông phải vậy đâu.Đó chỉ là giấc mơ thôi.  
Chị không bỏ rơi em đâu,phải không chị Natsume?  
Làm ơn...nói với tôi...đó chỉ là giấc mơ thôi...  
Cậu chạy xuống sảnh bệnh việười ta đang khiêng Natsume đi.Đôi mắt cô nhắm nghiềôn mặt cô vẫn rất xinh đẹp,trông như một nàng công chúa đang ngủ...và không bao giờ tỉnh dậy nữa...  
Đột nhiên,cậu rơi vào một trạng thái đờ đẫn đến kì lạ.  
Không buồn bã,không khổ đau,không một cảm giác gì rõ rệt,cậu thấy mình đang bước trên những cụm mây trắng nõn,đuổi theo Natsume,mặc cho những giọt lệ nóng đến rát cả mặt đang rơ đi phía trước,thỉnh thoảng quay lại nháy mắt và cười với cậưng,dù đã chạy hết sức,cậu cũng không làm sao đuổi kịp cô.Khoảng cách giữa hai chị em ngày một xa.Cậu hốt hoảng:  
-Chị Natsume,chờ em với!  
Natsume dừng lại,và cô đến gần cậu.Cô mỉm cười:  
-Em đừng buồn nữa nhé!  
Cậu gật đầu.  
-Chị ở lại với em đi,chị Natsume.  
-Không được đâu,ị phải đi rồi.  
-Chị Natsume...  
-Thôi nào.Đừng như thế chứ.Chị đã dặn con trai thì phải mạnh mẽ mà.  
-Chị đi thật sao,chị Natsume?  
-Ừ.-Cô mỉm cười,xoa đầu cậu.-Nhưng chị biết Akai có thể tự sống tốt mà.Phải không?  
Rồi cô nói:  
-Hãy sống thật tốt nhé,sống cả phần của bố mẹ và chị nữôi,em ở lại,chị đi đây!  
Rồi,sau câu nói đó,cô biến mấỉ còn lại cảnh tang tóc trong sảnh bệnh viện.Cậu đến gần cô,thì thầm:  
-Chị Natsume,chị yên tâ sẽ làm những gì chị mong muốn.  
Một nhân viên bệnh viện xin phép đưa xác của Natsume đước khi rời khỏi bệnh viện,cậu quay lại,nhìn cô lần chót:  
-Vĩnh biệt,chị thân yêu!  
Mấy ngày sau đám tang Natsume...  
Bà quản gia thật sự cảm thấy lo lắng.Từ sau khi Natsume mất,Akai trở nên trầm lặng và khép kín một cách đáng lo ngại.Cậu không hề kết bạn,cũng chẳng vui chơi giải trí,suốt ngày chỉ giam mình trong phòng,lặng lẽ như một cái bóng.Các cô giáo nói rằng cậu bé hoàn toàn cách biệt với bạn bè xung quanh.Bà quyết định phải nói chuyện với cậu.  
Bà đứng trước cửa phòng cậu.Cánh cửa khóa chặt.Đúng như bà nghĩ.Bà rút chìa khóa dự phòng,tra vào ổ khóa.  
Akai đang ngồi bên bàn làm bài tậông khuôn mặt cậu hoàn toàn vô hồn.Bà quản gia lại gần cậu:  
-Cậu chủ nhỏ!  
Cậu quay lại,nhìn bà:  
-Có chuyện gì sao?  
Giọng nói cậu lạnh lẽo và xa vắng,giống như đôi mắt đen đang nhìn bà.Không thể tin trước mặt bà là một cậu bé mới bảy tuổi.  
-Cậu nghỉ ngơi một lát đi.Làm cái gì nhiều quá cũng không tốt đâu.  
Rồi,bà đến chiếc tủ lớn kê gần đó,nói:  
-Để tôi lấy vài món đồ chơi cho cậu.  
Nhưng,khi mở cửa tủ ra,bà ngạc nhiêếc tủ trống trơững món đồ chơi,những cuốn sách tô màu bà mua cho cậu,tất cả đều biến mất.  
-Cậu chủ nhỏ...  
-Tôi đem cho chúng hết rồi.Tôi không thích.  
Không khí chợt ngột ngạt hẳn đưng,cậu bỗng cất tiếng:  
-Bà Chiyo,bà biết ai hại chị Natsume,đúng không?  
Bà quản gia-từ lúc này có thể gọi là bà Chiyo,thở dài.Bà hiểu rằng cậu còn quá nhỏ để biết những điều như thế này.Bà nói:  
-Khi nào cậu lớn một chút,tôi sẽ nói cho cậu nghe.  
Bà nói như vậy với ý định trì hoãn,hi vọng rằng cậu sẽ chóng quên nó.Nhưng,cậu không chóng quên như bà nghĩ.  
Mấy ngày sau...  
Bà Chiyo đang nói chuyện với một cảnh sát trong phòng khách.  
-Các ông vẫn chưa biết được gì sao?  
-Phải.Tên sát thủ đó được ai đó thuê để ám sát cô ấy,nhưng chúng tôi không biết nguyên nhân,và cũng không có một manh mối nào về hắn.Có lẽ...  
Cuộc đối thoại bị cắt ngang bởi một tiếng động mạnh ở cánh cửa.Bà Chiyo nhìn đang đứng ở đó.Cậu đã nghe được cuộc đối thoại giữa bà và người cảnh sá thấy mọi người đang nhìn mình,cậu lẳng lặng bỏ đ tay cậu,con chó vải nhỏ do Natsume may cho cậu bị siết chặt.  
Chị Natsume...em sẽ trả thù cho chị...bằng mọi giá


	29. Chapter 29

Chiều hôm bức thư "phúc đáp" của Akai được gửi tới Yoshita...  
-Nè.Có thư trả lời của "anh vợ tương lai" cậu rồi đó.-Shinichi chìa bức thư.  
Yoshita nhận lấy bằng một vẻ mừng rỡ.Anh hồi hộp mở phong thư ưng,vừa mới mở bao bì thì...một cảnh buồn cười không thể tả xảy làm rơi lá thư,rồi gãi khắp người,hết gãi mặt,gãi cổ,gãi tai đến gãi tay,nói chung là gãi tất cả những chỗ mà một người lịch sự được phép gãông anh lúc này chẳng khác một con khỉ là anh đột nhiên nổi mẩn đỏ cả lê trợn mắt,kinh ngạc.Rồi,anh chợt hiểu ra khi thấy một nhúm phấn màu phớt vàng còn dính trên lá thư,có vẻ là phấn không biết đó là phấn gì,nhưng có lẽ đó chính là nguyên nhân gây ra cơn ngứa ngáy kinh khủng của Yoshita.Và,điều đó càng chắc chắn hơn,khi anh đọc được phần cuối lá thư của Akai:

_Cậu không cần ngạc nhiên nếu khi cầm lá thư này lên,cơ thể cậu bỗng ngứa khủng khiếp như thể chưa bao giờ tắên lá thư này,ta đã rắc lên một loại phấn hoa gây ngứa khủng khiếp,rất dễ bám,chỉ cần chạm vào là nó bám khắp người ngay.Đây chỉ là màn "chào hỏi" của ta thôi,và ta muốn dùng nó để cảnh báo cậu rằng: Nếu muốn đụng vào một cọng tóc của em gái ta thì cậu nên nhắm xem mình có chịu đựng được những đòn "tẩm dợt" gấp mấy lần như thế này không đã.Nếu cậu vẫn còn đủ nghị lực để tiếp tục "con đường tình ta đi" sau màn chào hỏi này,ta sẽ đợi cậu,còn nếu không thì kiếm đường mà biến,đừng mơ tưởng tới Shiho nhà này nữa._

Lời lẽ của lá thư đanh gọn,có vẻ khách sáo nhưng nội dung thì lạnh lùng,kiên quyết. Đọc tới đâu,Shinichi toát mồ hôi tới đó.Lúc này,anh mới nhớ rằng Eisuke đã kể với anh là Akai có chút ít kiến thức về Đông y.Và cái anh chàng điệp viên tinh quái đó đã lợi dụng kiến thức của mình để chơi Yoshita một vố đau điếng.Lúc đó,sau khi viết thư,anh vào bên trong nhà,nói là để lấy hồ dán.Có lẽ,anh ta đã tranh thủ lúc đó để rắc cái thứ phấn quái quỉ này lên lá thư.Shinichi nhìn Yoshita,vừa tội nghiệp vừa buồn cười.Hôm nay anh Akai nương tay,chỉ cho Yoshita ngứa ngáy giữa phòng,chứ bữa nào ảnh hứng lên cho Yoshita nôn thốc nôn tháo giữa một chỗ công cộng nào đó thì chắc Yoshita chỉ còn nước chui xuống đất ở với vội cáo từ ngay lập tức,vừa đi,anh vừa gãi đến nỗi da đỏ tấy lên.  
Hôm sau,Shinichi đem chuyện đó vào kể cho nhóm bạn xong,Eisuke lắc đầu:  
-Tội nghiệp,thằng bạn cậu mệnh yểu quá,lỡ chọc vào ông thần hủy diệt Shiva thứ thiệt.Cứ cái đà này,có ngày bạn cậu phải cắt cái mặt liệng đi cho đỡ xấu hổ quá.  
Tất cả mọi người đều đồng ý với Eisuke.Đặc biệt là Shiho,cô vừa ái ngại cho Yoshita vừa thấy bực ười ta đã có thành ý như vậy rồi mà ảnh còn hành hạ tới bến,cứ như ảnh thù hằn gì anh chàng đó vậy.Mà anh ta thì đâu có làm gì quá đáng,anh ta chỉ nhún nhường với ảnh,và tìm cách làm cô đã nói sẽ cho Yoshita một cơ hội,nhưng Shiho cảm thấy anh cho cơ hội kiểu đó còn tệ hơn là không ử thách kiểu đó thì đố ai mà vượt qua cho nổi.Hơn nữa,Yoshita cũng phải biết tự ái chứ.Nếu là mình,Shiho thầm nghĩ,có lẽ mình sẽ tìm cách trả đũa lại,hoặc ít nhất là cũng lờ luôn.Cô không hay rằng,cô đang dần trở thành một luật sư bào chữa cho Yoshita.  
Nhưng,thật ra,những suy nghĩ của cô cũng không phải là phiến diệ nói:  
-Không ngờ Akai lại nghĩ ra cái trò độc địa như vậy.Hôm nay như vậy,không biết mai mốt anh ta còn nghĩ được cái trò gì.  
Ran lắc đầu:  
-Ảnh nói đó là những thử thách cho Yoshita,nhưng mà em thấy ảnh xuống tay ác quá.Cứ cái đà này làm sao mà Yoshita sống nổi.  
-Nếu nó chết rồi thì thôi,còn nếu nó còn sống,tôi sẽ đợi nó.-Giọng nói của Akai lạnh lùng sau cửa.  
Vừa nhác thấy anh,Eisuke đã cất giọng:  
-Xin chào,thần hủy diệt.  
-Diệt là diệt nhóc đó.Ai là thần hủy diệt?  
-Anh chứ chẳng thẳng tay "hủy diệt" con đường "tình ái" của Yoshita là gì.  
Akai thản nhiên:  
-Ta đã nói rồi,ta sẽ cho nó một cơ hội,nhưng đâu có dễ dàng được.Nếu nó tỏ ra xứng đáng là chỗ dựa của Shiho,ta sẽ giao Shiho cho nó.  
-Thiếu gì cách thử thách mà anh lại thử thách cái kiểu ác ôn này?-Ran phàn nàn.  
-Như vậy là đã quá nhẹ rồ mốt ta còn phải thử nhiều hơn nữa kia.Đây chỉ là màn kiểm tra sơ khảo thôi,nếu nó đủ sức vượt qua thì còn có hi vọng mơ tưởng tới Shiho.  
Shiho thở dài.Cô không hiểu cô là cành vàng lá ngọc gì mà khiến Yoshita phải vượt qua những trò thử thách ác ôn đó để đến được với cô.Nhưng,giọng nói nhẹ nhàng nhưng kiên quyết của Akai cho cô biết là anh đã quyết tâm thực hiện đợt kiểm tra dài kì này,vì vậy cô không còn cách nào khác là ngồi yên mà chờ điều gì sẽ xảy ra.


	30. Chapter 30

Sau khi tiễn mọi người ra về,Shiho đóng chặt cửa lại.Rồi,ngay sau đó,cô tiến lại gần Akai,ánh mắt đầy "sát khí".Ánh mắt của cô lúc này,nếu người khác nhìn thấy hẳn sẽ bủn rủn chân ưng Akai đã tỏ ra là một điệp viên bản lĩnh hơn người,bằng chứng là anh vẫn thản nhiên nhâm nhi tách trà nóng,mặc cho Shiho tha hồ "ngắm nghía".Thái độ thản nhiên của Akai không khiến Shiho nản lòng.Cô tiến lại gần Akai,gằn từng tiếng một:  
-Anh hai.  
Akai vẫn thản nhiên,có vẻ như anh muốn chứng tỏ mình là một tảng đá.Thái độ thản nhiên của Akai lần này lại khiến Shiho tức điên.Cô giật phắt tách trà trong tay anh,gằn giọng:  
-Anh đừng có giả điếc nữa.  
Akai nhìn Shiho,hỏi bằng giọng điềm tĩnh:  
-Có chuyện gì sao?  
-Anh đừng giả ngâ trả lời em đi.  
-Trả lời chuyện gì?  
-Còn gì nữa?Tại sao anh lại cứ làm khó Yoshita vậy?  
Akai im lặ khi Shiho vẫn tiếp tục diễn thuyết:  
-Em chẳng thấy Yoshita làm gì sai cả.Cậu ấy đã quá nhún nhường với anh như vậy mà anh lại cứ lấn tới,anh không cảm thấy quá đáng sao?Cậu ấy chỉ muốn làm em vui thôi,vậy mà anh...  
-Em thích nó sao?-Akai buông thõng.  
-Cái gì?  
-Anh hỏi em thích nó phải không?  
-Em...-Giọng nói của Akai như đang trách cứ,khiến Shiho bỗng cảm thấy như mình có lỗi.  
-Anh có lí do của mình.  
Rồi,anh ra khỏi phòng.Bất giác,sự việc tuần tự hiện lên trong đầu anh như một cuộn phim quay chậm

_-Bà Chiyo.Mẹ tôi...là người như thế nào?_  
_-Tại sao...?_  
_-Tại sao ai cũng khinh bỉ mẹ tôi như vậy?Bà ấy là người như thế nào?_  
_Sau một thoáng im lặng,bà quản gia nói khẽ,như thể đang nói với chính mình:_  
_-Phu nhân là một người rất tốt...rất nhân hậu...nhưng bà ấy lại mắc vào vũng bùn đen...không lối thoát.Bà ấy yêu cha cậu...nhưng ông ấy thì không.Dù vậy,bà ấy vẫn yêu ông ấy,thật nhiều,chấp nhận đánh đổi chút danh dự cuối cùng còn sót lại,và cả cuộc sống của mình.Vậy mà...cha cậu vẫn dửng dưng.Điều duy nhất ông ta làm được cho bà ấy...là đã nuôi nấng chị em cậu đến giờ.Phu nhân đã cố gắng sinh ra cậu...dù biết là sẽ không được ai chấp nhận.Bà ấy nghĩ rằng...đó là điều có ý nghĩa nhất mà bà ấy làm được cho người mình yêu...Phu nhân...thật khờ quá!Cả chị cậu cũng như vậy...cũng vì quá yêu một người...mà rốt cuộc đã mất mạng.Cái thứ tình cảm đó...có ma lực gì vậy?Ai cũng bị nó thao túng...dù nó chỉ là thứ vô nghĩa...Tình yêu...chỉ toàn là đau thương và mất mát._

Bà còn nói thêm gì đó,nhưng cậu đã không còn nghe gì nữa.Cậu đã bỏ đi,mặc cho những giọt lệ rơi trên mặt.Và những câu nói đó đã in sâu vào tâm trí,ám ảnh cho đến tận khi anh đã trưởng thành.

Tình yêu chỉ toàn là đau thương và mất mát mà thôi...  
Shiho...Anh không thể...không thể để Shiho đi theo vết xe đổ của mẹ và chị Natsume...  
Bấy nhiêu đó đối với anh...đã là quá đủ rồi  
Đừng trách anh...Shiho  
Anh phải làm tất cả...để bảo vệ em...  
Kể cả khi phải làm tổn thương bất cứ ai...anh cũng phải bảo vệ em...  
Em không hiểu cũng chẳng sao...có giận anh cũng chẳng sao...  
Chỉ cần không phải nhìn em bị tổn thương...là anh mãn nguyện rồi...  
Anh bước ra ngoài cửết rơi lất phất,lác đác trên tóc,trên áo anh.  
Người ta thường nói tuyết thật lạnh lẽo...nhưng anh thì không thấy vậy  
Anh lại rất thích tuyết...tuyết rất gần gũi với tâm hồn của anh  
Bỗng nhiên,một chiếc khăn choàng khoác qua cổ anh.  
-Anh phải giữ gìn sức khỏe chứ.Anh hai.-Giọng nói của Shiho kề sát bên tai anh.  
-Shiho à?  
-Tất nhiên là em rồ vào nhà đi.  
Akai khẽ mỉm cười.  
Cái cách cô quan tâm đến anh...giống hệt chị Natsume  
_Khi định mệnh cắt của con người ta con đường này,thì sẽ mở ra con đường khác.Số mệnh không bao giờ tuyệt đường của chúng ta.Vì thế,dù có chuyện gì đi chăng nữa,em hãy luôn nhìn thế giới này...như một nơi tràn ngập ánh sáng_  
Quả là chúa đã bù đắp cho anh phần nào những nỗi đau quá khứ  
Vì vậy,anh sẽ càng không để vuột mất nó...thêm một lần nữa  
-Anh giận em sao?-Giọng nói của Shiho cắt ngang những suy nghĩ của anh.  
-Tại sao em nghĩ vậy?  
-Em không biế chỉ có cảm giác như vậy thôi.Bắt đầu từ khi em bênh vực cho Yoshita,em đã thấy thái độ của anh có vẻ không vui rồi.  
Akai xoa đầu cô:  
-Không có đâu,cô bé ạ.  
Shiho trừng mắt nhìn anh:  
-Đừng tranh thủ cơ hội xỏ xiên lớn tướng rồi chứ không còn bé bỏng gì đâu.  
-Biết rồi,thưa quí cô.-Akai nheo nheo mắt,giọng nói rõ ràng là ngụ ý chế giễu.  
-Dễ ghét!-Shiho đập một phát vào vai Akai.-Chọc em hả?  
Rồi,cô rượt Akai chạy vòng vòng quan nhà.Ngôi nhà nhỏ ấy bỗng trở nên ấm cúng một cách lạ lùng.


	31. Chapter 31

Quay về với câu chuyện hai mươi lăm năm trước...

Nhà cậu đang có khách.Có vẻ như lại là một đối tác làm ăn.Với bản tính hiếu kì luôn gặp ở một đứa bé năm tuổi,cậu bỏ dở buổi học thêm,chạy ra ngoài phòng khách,mặc cho vị gia sư đuổi theo,giọng nửa như tức giận nửa như lo sợ:  
-Cậu chủ nhỏ,mau vào học đi.  
-Học thì chừng nào chẳng học được.Tôi muốn xem mặt mấy người đó.  
-Không đượ nhân sẽ rất giận đấy.Bà ấy bảo cậu phải học hành nghiêm túc vào.  
-Tôi không quan tâm.Đuổi kịp tôi thì hãy nói.  
Dù đó chỉ là một cậu bé năm tuổi,nhưng cậu lại chạy khá nhanh,trong khi vị gia sư thì cũng đã trên dưới 60,hơn nữa cậu bé nhỏ người nên dễ dàng vượt qua những vật cản,còn vị gia sư thì không.Ông thực sự lo lắ nhân đã ra lệnh không được phép cho cậu chủ nhỏ chạy ra trong lúc bà ấy đang có khách.Ông biết rõ bà rất ghét hai đứa con riêng của người chồng với cô gái điếm ấy.Nếu không phải vì sợ sẽ mất danh dự,thì hẳn bà đã không để chị em cậu bé đó sống trong căn nhà này.Bây giờ cậu ấy chạy ra,chắc chắn phu nhân sẽ lại nổi giận thôi.  
Khi cậu chạy ra phòng khách,một người phụ nữ dáng vẻ thượng lưu quay lại,nhìn cậu.  
-Cậu bé dễ thương đấ của ông bà phải không?  
-À,vâng.-Bà ta thậm chí không nhìn cậu lấy một cái.  
-Sao bà không đem cậu bé ra đây?  
-Nó còn bận học.  
Nói rồi,bà quay qua những người vệ sĩ,lạnh lùng:  
-Đem thằng bé vào trong học,đừng để nó ở đây quẩn chân ta.  
Cậu bé tìm cách vùng vẫy,nhưng không được.Sức của một cậu bé mới năm tuổi thì không thể nào đủ thoát khỏi bốn cánh tay của hai người vệ sĩ khỏe mạnh đang nắm chặt.  
-Cậu chủ,ngoan ngoãn vào học đi.Đừng gây rối nữa.  
-Bỏ tôi ra.  
-Xin đừng làm khó chúng tôi,cậu chủ.Nếu cậu không ngoan ngoãn ngồi học,chúng tôi không gánh nổi trách nhiệm với phu nhân đâu.  
Bỗng nhiên,một cô thiếu nữ mười ba tuổi bước ra.Cô có đôi mắt hình hạnh đào màu nâu nhạt,cùng với mái tóc đen bồng bềnh.Sống mũi cao,lông mày thanh nhỏ,môi hồng hào,cùng với khuôn mặt thanh tú và làn da mịn màng,cô có những nét đẹp mang phong cách Á Châấy ồn ào,cô đến gần một người vệ sĩ,hỏi:  
-Chuyện gì vậy?  
-À,tiểu thư.Phu nhân ra lệnh cho chúng tôi mang cậu chủ vào phòng học,nhưng cậu ấy ngang ngạnh quá.  
-Chị Natsume,em chỉ muốn xem mặt mấy người khách đó thôi mà.  
Natsume tiến đến,nói:  
-Được rồi,để tôi lo cho.Các người buông Akai ra trước đã,nắm như vậy nó đau đấy.  
Họ phân vân:  
-Nhưng phu nhân...  
-Đừng lo,cứ bảo là tôi ra lệnh.Có gì các người đổ hết trách nhiệm lên đầu tôi là được rồi.  
Không còn gì để nói,họ đành buông cậu nháy mắt với cậu:  
-Em thích trốn học một bữa không?  
-Dạ có.-Akai thành thật trả lời.-Lúc nào em cũng bị nhồi nhét toàn mấy thứ gì đâu không,em chán lắm.  
-Vậy bữa nay em bỏ học đi,chị em mình đi chơ thích không?  
-Thích ạ.-Mắt cậu bé ánh lên.-Nhưng mà...  
-Em khỏi ị sẽ nói chuyện với gia sư của em,ông ta sẽ bỏ qua thôôi,đi với chị.  
Rồi,cô cầm tay cậu em trai,dắt đ chị em ra khỏi ngôi biệt thự,đi trên một con đường vắng vẻ.Cậu bé ngước lên:  
-Mình đi đâu vậy chị?  
-Đến một chỗ em sẽ rất thích.-Natsume cười dịu dàng.

Nghe Natsume nói vậy,cậu không hỏi nữa,mà chỉ nhìn Natsume.Cậu rất thích ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt của Natsume,nhất là khi cô cười.Mỗi khi cười,trông cô rất đẹp,hệt như một nàng tiên trong những câu chuyện cổ tích mà cậu được nghe.Đối với cậu,Natsume là cô gái đẹp nhất,hơn tất cả những cô gái luôn làm vẻ thượng lưu mà cậu thường thấy đến nhà.Cô lại rất tốt bụng và gần gũi,lúc nào cô cũng ở bên cậu.Mỗi lần có cô,cậu không sợ bất cứ ai hay bất cứ điều gì.Cậu biết rằng cô sẽ luôn bảo vệ,sẽ luôn ở bên cậu.

Cô dẫn cậu đến một ngôi nhà hoang,nằm trên một ngọn đồi vắng,xanh ngắìn khắp nơi,cậu chỉ thấy toàn màu xanh của cây cỏ và bầu trời.Cô nói:  
-Em thử nằm xuống đi,thú vị lắm.

Nói rồi,cô nằm bệt xuống bãi cỏ xanh.Cậu hơi ngần ngại,rồi cũng nằm xuống.Cậu ngước nhìn lên bầu trời.Lần đầu tiên cậu thấy bầu trời bao la và xanh đến như vậững đám mây cứ lững lờ trôi một cách lười biếng,và thỉnh thoảng lại có vài gợn gió mơn man trên mặt cậ hỏi:  
-Thế nào,có thú vị không?  
-Có ạ.  
-Em thấy bầu trời có đẹp không?  
-Có.  
-Màu xanh của bầu trời là một màu rất đặc biệt,vì nó xanh thẳm lại vừa trong vắt.  
-Biển cũng vậy phải không ạ?  
-Ừ,biển cũng vậy,và cả mắt người cũng như vậy nữa.  
-Vâng.

Và đó là cách mà cậu học về bầu trời,biển và mắt người.Cả ba đều rất đặc biệt : thăm thẳm và trong vắt.Cậu quay về phía Natsume.Đôi mắt cô không có màu xanh,nhưng nó giống biển ở chỗ nó sâu thẳm và trong vắt.

Bỗng nhiên,một con chó lớn không biết từ đâu phóng ra.Răng nó dài,nhọn hoắt và vàng khè.Nó táp vào tay của cậ cậu giật ra,nó xé rách tay áo cậu và mấy cái răng nhọn hoắt của nó chạm vào da cậu.Cậu thét lên thất thanh.

Nhanh như chớp,Natsume nắm chặt đuôi con chó,lôi nó ra khỏi tay cậu và la lên :"Chạy đi,Akai".Cậu vụt chạy và nghe tiếng con chó gầm gừ cùng với tiếng Natsume thở dốc.Bất chợt,cậu thấy một chai sữa uống dở nằm lăn lóc dưới chân.Cậu bèn nhặt nó lên và ném vào con chó.Nhưng con chó đã tránh đi,cái chai rơi xuống bên cạnh nó và vỡ chó lao tới và liếm sữa trên những mảnh vỡ.

Natsume và cậu chạy về nhà.Nhưng,bỗng nhiên Natsume dừng lại.Cậu nói với cô:  
-Chạy đi chứ,chị Natsume.  
Cô có vẻ lo lắng:  
-Con chó bị mảnh chai cắt đứt lưỡi mất.  
-Kệ nó đi!  
-Không được.  
Rồi,cô cầm lấy cái vòi tưới của những người trồng cây trên đồi để lại,xịt vào đuổi con chó đi,để nó khỏi bị mảnh chai cắt đứt lưỡi.Cậu không cản cô nữa.Cậu biết cô luôn là như vậ cả khi ai đó cắn rách da cô và muốn giết cô,cô vẫn tha thứ và giúp kẻ đó.

Natsume là cô gái dũng cảm và nhân hậu nhất mà cậu được biết.Cô còn rất thông minh nữa.Bằng chứng là cô thường chơi cờ với tất cả những người hầu trong nhà,và cô luôn luôn thắng.Cô nói rằng sau này cô sẽ dạy cậu chơi cờ,nếu cậu muốn.Và cô sẽ dạy cho cậu tất cả những gì cậu muốn.Cậu tin điều đó,vì thực sự là cô đã dạy cậu rất nhiều thứ.Và đặc biệt,cô dạy cậu rất nhiều về cuộc sống xung quanh.Cậu rất yêu và tự hào về cô.

Có một lần,cậu hỏi:  
-Chị có phải là thiên thần không,chị Natsume?  
-Phải.-Cô cười.  
-Vậy chị có biết bay không?  
-Chị không biết,nhưng mà chị làm cho em bay được đấy.  
Rồi,cô đưa cậu lên một cái chòi được xây trên cây.Cô bế cậu lên cao,đưa ra trước cửa.Cậu reo lên:  
-Em bay được rồi,chị Natsume.  
-Ừ!Chị đã nói rồi mà.  
Rồi,cả hai chị em cùng cười.Cô vuốt tóc cậu;  
-Em là đứa em dễ thương nhất của chị.  
-Vậy chị sẽ luôn ở bên em chứ?  
-Ừ,chị hứị sẽ không bao giờ bỏ em một mình đâu.


	32. Chapter 32

Một buổi sáng chủ nhật yên bì,như thường lệ,đang loay hoay với đống chai lọ,thì bỗng nhiên từ ngoài cửa vọng vào tiếng gọi(hoặc tiếng hét) "tha thiết" của Shinichi:  
-Shiho ới ời!  
-Rồi rồi,ra rồi đây.Làm gì mà lúc nào cũng như loa phóng thanh ngoài xa cảng thế.  
Shinichi không trả lời,mà nhìn quanh:  
-Anh Akai có ở nhà không?  
-Có,chi vậy?  
Cậu hạ giọng,ra vẻ bí mật:  
-Chuyện trọng đại vô cùng.Cần phải bàn gấp với anh Akai.  
Shiho cũng thấp giọng:  
-Gì vậy?Đuôi sao chổi sắp quét trúng chỗ mình ở hả?  
Shinichi nhăn mặt:  
-Cậu thì lúc nào cũng giỡn được.  
-Chứ không giỡn thì biết làm gì.Có gì thì nói đại đi,cứ bày đặt úp úp mở mở,nghe cậu nói còn mệt hơn theo dõi số phận của nô tì Isaura.  
-Để lát vô rồi nói.  
Sau khi tất cả đã yên vị trong phòng khách nhà Akai,Shinichi bắt đầu lấy giọng trịnh trọng:  
-Hôm qua,Yoshita nói với tôi là bữa nào cậu ấy muốn đến nhà anh chơi,tiện thể "diện kiến" Shiho luôn.  
Xém chút nữa,Akai đã phun toàn bộ chỗ cà phê vừa uống ra ngoàải mất hơn một phút,anh mới trấn tĩnh lạ thì gật gù nhận xét:  
-Chà,xem ra thằng nhóc này gan cũng lớn thật.Mà coi bộ nó chán cảnh "đứng núi này trông núi nọ" rồi,muốn chuyển qua đánh giáp lá cà.  
-Vậy cho nó tiếp cận không?-Eisuke hỏi.  
-Cái đó thì phải hỏi ta mới là người có quyền quyết định chứ đâu phải chúng ta.  
Nghe vậy,mọi người đều quay qua nhìn Akai ra ý hỏ hỏi:  
-Ý anh sao?  
-Sao là sao?  
-Thì cho phép nó tới "tư thất" để "diện kiến" dung nhan người đẹp không?  
-Không.-Akai đáp gọn.  
-Sao anh ác quá vậy.Cái này chỉ là đăng kí "diện kiến" chứ đâu đã đăng kí kết hôn.  
-Diện kiến cũng không.  
Rena chợt xen ngang:  
-Tôi nghĩ anh không nên bảo thủ quá như vậ ý tôi,anh nên nhận lời.  
-Lí do?  
-Có nhiều lí ứ nhất,thằng nhóc đó đã bị anh "dằn mặt",chắc chắn nó sẽ không dám ngo ứ hai,giả sử nó đủ can đảm giở trò đi nữa,thì Shiho cũng thuộc hàng "dễ thương nhưng thương không dễ",thằng nhóc đó muốn xơ múi không phải chuyện dễ.Và thứ ba,lí do này mới thật sự quan trọng...  
Nói tới đây,Rena cố ý ngưng ngang để Akai sốt ruột chơ sốt ruột thật,anh hỏi:  
-Lí do thứ ba là gì?  
-Đó là để có thể "dằn mặt" thằng nhóc đó hiệu quả,anh phải nói chuyện trực tiếp mới hiệu quả.Viết qua thư thì thằng nhóc đó có thời gian suy nghĩ,vả lại có thể tìm quân sư để nhờ "cứu bồ".Nói chuyện trực tiếp thì khác.Một khi nó đã vào nhà anh thì cũng như cá nằm trên thớt,hết đường ngo ngoe,lúc đó anh muốn băm làm gỏi hay giã làm sushi tùy ý.-Vừa nói,Rena vừa cười một cách ranh mãnh.  
Lời nói của Rena quả là có giá trị.Vả lại,anh không tin là dưới sự giám sát của anh,thằng nhóc đó lại dám giở trò.Nên anh gật đầu:  
-Thôi đượ,cậu báo với thằng nhóc đó,sáng chủ nhật tuần sau,nó có thể đến "diện kiến" dung nhan mĩ miều của "người trong mộng" cho thỏa lòng mong ước.  
Trong lúc đó,Shiho bỗng cảm thấy trong lòng có một cảm giác kì lạ,vừa vui vừa lo â vì sẽ có dịp hiểu thêm anh bạn bạo gan này,còn lo là vì dù rất thông minh,cô cũng không thể lường được độ nguy hiểm của những cái bẫy được giăng ra cho lo là đúng,bởi vì sau khi Akai đồng ý,Rena lại nói tiếp:  
-Mà,lần này,anh không nên ra mặt.  
-Cái gì?Ý cô là tôi để cho thằng nhóc đó tự do tự tại cưa cẩm em gái tôi chắc?-Akai nhìn Rena trân trân.  
-Ý tôi không phải vậy.Bởi vì nếu có anh,thằng nhóc đó ắt sẽ đề phòng,vì nó đã bị anh vùi dập tơi tả.Nếu như vậy,chúng ta sẽ khó có cơ hội đem nó ra làm món sushi,trò chơi sẽ chẳng còn gì thú vị.  
-Vậy chứ theo ý chị thì phải làm sao?-Ran hỏi.  
Akai nhanh nhạy hơn Ran nhiề Rena nói vậy,anh hiểu ngay:  
-Ý cô là phải giao cái nhiệm vụ quan trọng đó cho một người mà thằng nhóc đó sẽ không đề phòng chứ gì?  
Rena gật đầu:  
-Chính xác.  
-Vậy phải giao nhiệm vụ đó cho ai?-Shinichi hỏi.  
-Tất nhiên là Rena.-Akai nói.  
-Tại sao?-Shinichi ngạc nhiên.  
-Đơn giản thôi.-Akai chưa kịp nói,Rena đã vọt miệng giải thích.-Shinichi tuy thông minh,nhưng trình độ ăn nói của cậu vẫn còn non,vả lại Yoshita và cậu thân tựa anh em,chắc chắn cậu sẽ bị nó dụ dỗ mà quên nhiệm vụ.Ran thì quá yếu đuối,nó sẽ không giám sát được thằng nhóc Yoshita mà có khi còn bị nó dụ dỗ đi theo làm "quân sư quạt mo" cho nó luôn thì trình độ ăn nói kha khá,nhưng không đủ uy để "trấn áp" nó.Cho nên,chỉ có chị là thích hợằng nhóc đó sẽ chẳng đề phòng chị,mà những gì Akai làm được,chẳng lẽ chị không làm được?  
-Không những làm được mà làm tốt hơn nữa kìa.Về khoản "trấn áp" kẻ khác thì ai mà địch lại cô.-Akai nói.  
Theo lẽ thường,Rena đã đốp lại những câu xỏ xiên như vậy của Akai bằng những tuyệt chiêu còn "sát thủ" gấp bộưng hôm nay,do bị cuốn vào sự thú vị của trò chơi "phá hoại tình cảm" này,cô không buồn nói với anh.Cô đang hình dung về cuộc chạm trán tuần sau.  
Chủ nhật tuần sau...  
Shiho lúc này đang rất nóng ruột.Cô nhìn lên chiếc đồng hồ,có cảm tưởng như cây kim phút vừa đi vừa ngủ gật,còn cây kim giờ thì đã đứng luôn rồ cho Yoshita giờ hẹn lúc tám giờ,còn bây giờ mới có bảy giờ.Còn một tiếng nữa mới tới giờ hẹn,nhưng do sốt ruột,cô đã thay đồ và ngồi chờ ở phòng khách từ sớm.Cả Rena cũng chưa thấy đến.  
Shiho thực sự cảm thấy lạ về mìước giờ,chưa bao giờ cô lại sốt ruột đến như vậy.Vậy mà,cứ nghĩ tới cuộc chạm trán mà không biết Rena sẽ dẫn nó theo chiều hướng nào,cô lại thấy lòng nôn ông biết anh chàng Yoshita đó như thế nào.Cô không phải là người hay mơ mộng,nên bình thường thì cô hẳn đã không suy nghĩ nhiều như vậưng những lời lẽ nhún nhường và thái độ chân thành,đặc biệt là sự can đảm của anh qua những gì cô biết đã khiến cô cảm thấy tò mò.Vậy nên bây giờ,cô mới cư xử theo kiểu mà hoàn toàn không hợp với tính cách của cô.Cứ chốc chốc,cô lại nhìn lên đồng hồ.Căn nhà lúc này trống trải hẳ yêu cầu của Rena,Akai đã ra ngoài từ lúc sáng sớư thế mà lại hay.Nếu anh còn ở nhà,ắt hẳn anh sẽ lại chế giễu sự nôn nóng của cô một bài ra trò.Thường thì cô không bao giờ ngán anh,nhưng hôm nay,yếu điểm của cô là có thật,nên nếu anh đem nó ra giễu,chắc cô chỉ còn nước bịt tai quay mặt đi chỗ kháĩ tới đó,cô khẽ cười,và cảm thấy sự hồi hộp đã vơi đi đôi chút.  
Một hồi lâu,tiếng chuông cửa bỗng réo lên.Cô chạy vội ra ngoàưng,ngoài cửa không phải là Yoshita,mà là Rena.Cũng phải,bây giờ là bảy giờ hai mươi,Yoshita đâu đã tới.Hôm nay,Rena chẳng buổn trang điểm,ăn mặc cũng khá đơn giản.Mái tóc cô cũng chỉ được chải sơ,rồi cột lên một cách vội vàng.Có vẻ cô đã khá khẩn trương,vì bây giờ vẫn còn là sớm,và Rena thì lại có thói quen tập thể dục đến bảy giờ kém mười lăm rồi mới tắm rửa và ăn sáng.Cô mở cửa cho Rena vào,hỏi:  
-Sao chị đến sớm vậy?Tám giờ cậu ta mới đến mà.  
-Chị phải làm cái này một chút.  
Bây giờ,Shiho mới để ý Rena mang một chiếc ba lô khá cồng kềnh.Cô đem chiếc ba lô vào,hỏi:  
-Cái gì vậy?  
-Rồi em sẽ biết.  
Rồi,trước cặp mắt mở to của Shiho,Rena lôi từ trong ba lô ra mớ dây nhợ lằng nhằng,những chiếc lon sữa rỗng,những lọ bột và các bình xịt tự chế.  
-Những thứ này để làm gì vậy chị Rena?-Shiho hỏi,mắt vẫn không rời những vật dụng đang được bày lỉnh kỉnh trên bàn.  
-Một món quà nho nhỏ cho thằng nhóc Yoshita đó.-Rena mỉm cười.  
Nói xong,cô bước lại chỗ cửa trước,cẩn thận quan sát.Rồi,cô bắc ghế lên nghiên cứu "địa thế" trên đầu tường.Dáng vẻ của cô nom như một viên tướng đang chuẩn bị cho một trận đánh lớn,quan trọng đến mức Shiho không dám hỏi han gì,dù trong đầu cô đang tràn ngập thắc mắc.  
Sau khi quan sát mọi thứ xong xuôi,Rena quay xuống nói:  
-Shiho,lấy giúp chị cọng dây.  
Shiho bèn đưa cho cô đống dây nhợ lằng nhằng trên bàn.Rồi,Rena lại nói tiếp:  
-Lấy giùm chị búa đinh nữa.  
-Vâng.  
Và,Rena thì đứng trên đóng đóng gõ gõ,thỉnh thoảng lại sai Shiho chạy đi chạy lạảng nửa tiếng đồng hồ sau,hệ thống của Rena đã hoàn thành.Lúc này,Shiho mới rảnh tay,bèn đứng dưới quan sát.Cái hệ thống đó thực ra chẳng có gì phức tạ chăng đằng sau mỗi cánh cửa một sợi dây nằm song song và cách mặt đất khoảng hai tấc.Sợi dây chắc nhưng rất mảnh,lại gần như tiệp màu với không khí,nếu không để ý mà bước vào chắc chắn sẽ vướng phải.  
Sợi dây bị kéo mạnh sẽ làm các lon sữa rỗng mắc dọc theo tường kêu leng keng,sẽ báo cho Shiho và Rena ngồi trong nhà biết có người vướng phải,đồng thời sẽ khiến người đó mất vía.  
Cùng lúc đó,sợi dây sẽ giật bung nắp các bình xịt gắn hai bên cửa,người vào sẽ bị bắn tung tóe vào người đầy nước lã.Và,thùng bột mì được đặt lên hai thanh gỗ được bắc vào tường bằng dây kẽm và nối với hệ thống bằng một đống dây nhợ lằng nhằng đó sẽ ụp xuống ngay đầu kẻ xui xẻo đó.Và,một đống bột mì bị thấm ướt trên người thì chắc chắn là chẳng dễ chịu gì.Nếu yếu tim,có khi sẽ xỉu ngay tại chỗ.  
Rena mỉm cười:  
-Lần này,chúng ta sẽ có "người tuyết" để xem,còn thằng nhóc Yoshita đó sẽ được một phen mất ví vọng là nó có quần áo dự phòng.  
Shiho nhăn mặt:  
-Chị ác quá.Có khi anh chàng Yoshita đó ngất xỉu mất.  
-Thì mục đích của chị là "dằn mặt" nó mà.-Rena thản nhiên.-Bộ em nghĩ phải có kiến thức Đông y như ông anh của em thì mới chơi thằng nhóc đó được sao?Chị đã nói là sẽ làm còn tốt hơn anh ta nữa mà.Anh ta chỉ cho thằng nhóc đó ngứa ngáy,còn chị sẽ cho thằng nhóc đó thành món bánh mì.

Quả đúng như Rena dự đoáảng mười phút sau,hai chị em đang yên vị trong phòng khách,bỗng những lon sữa rỗng trên đường dây báo động kêu leng người vụt chạy ra ngoàài cửa,một cậu thanh niên đang nằm sóng soài đó,trên người phủ bột trắng toát.Dù không nhìn được mặt do người đó đã bị bột mì phủ trắng,Shiho cũng chắc đây chính là mỉm cười:  
-Vậy là đòn đầu tiên của chị đã thành công.


	33. Chapter 33

Bây giờ,trong khi đang ra sức giật tóc,xối nước,nói chung là làm đủ mọi biện pháp để sơ cứu cho anh chàng Yoshita xấu số,Shiho mới có dịp nhìn kĩ Yoshita.Đó là một thanh niên trạc tuổi Shinichi,dáng người cao ráo,khá chuẩn,khuôn mặt sáng sủa và có vẻ vui tính,đôi mắt đen sáng,mũi cao,mái tóc nâu để mái phủ ngang trán(cứ biết là đẹp trai ngang ngửa Shinichi là được rồi).

Nhờ nước lạnh thấm vào người,chẳng bao lâu,Yoshita tỉnh dậy.Cậu chống tay dậy,có vẻ như vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo:  
-Tôi đang ở đâu thế này?  
-Ở nhà tôi chứ ở đâu.-Shiho nói,giọng có vẻ khá mừng vì rốt cuộc Yoshita cũng tỉnh dậy.

Giọng của Shiho dần đưa Yoshita về thực tại.Cậu hỏi:  
-Mọi người đã đưa tôi vào nhà à?  
-Ừ.-Shiho mỉm cười.  
Yoshita vẫn chưa hết hoang mang:  
-Ở trước nhà cậu có cái gì ghê quá.Tôi vừa mới bước đến cửa,tự nhiên chân vướng dây suýt té,trên đầu thì khói bụi mịt mù,còn tai thì nghe đủ thứ âm thanh lốc cốc leng keng như có thiên binh vạn mã.  
-Và thế là cậu ngất xỉu?-Shiho cười ý nhị.  
Yoshita sượng sùng gật đầ-từ nãy đến giờ chỉ ngồi ở một góc làm khán giả,giờ mới lên tiếng:  
-Quà tiếp đón tôi mất nửa tiếng đồng hồ để sửa soạn cho cậu đấệu quả ngoài mong đợi chứ?  
Yoshita ngạc nhiên:  
-Quà gì?  
Nhưng,ngay sau đó,cậu hiểu ra,miệng méo xệch hẳn đi:  
-Trời đất,hóa ra là tác phẩm của chị hả?  
-Còn hóa ra hóa vô gì nữẳng lẽ con bé Shiho lại nỡ đặt bẫy fan hâm mộ của nó?Mà dù muốn,chưa chắc nó đã nghĩ ra trò này.Hồi còn bé,tôi từng đoạt giải nhất cuộc thi sáng tạo cho thiếu niên mà.  
Miệng Yoshita càng lúc càng méo đi:  
-Trời ơi,em có làm gì sai trái đâu mà chị nỡ...  
-Nỡ cái gì,nỡ thế nào?Mới có nhiêu đó đã kêu ca thì làm sao đủ tư cách làm quen với Shiho nhà này.Tôi nói cho cậu biết,Shiho nhà này tuy chưa phải quốc sắc thiên hương nhưng cũng thập phần xinh đẹp,thông minh tài giỏi sắc sảo điềm đạm,cậu nghĩ là chỉ với một hộp trà và vài lá thư "mùi mẫn" vậy là đủ cưa đổ nó hay sao?Tới người quen biết lâu năm,muốn làm quen với Shiho còn phải qua sát hạch khắt khe,huống gì cái kiểu bộp chộp lửa rơm,mới thoáng trông thấy dung nhan của người ta đã viết thư đòi làm quen như cậ́i cho cậu biết,Shiho không phải hạng con gái dễ dãi để cho cậu thấy hay thì ráng cưa cẩm đem về nấu cơm rửa bát quét nhà đấm lưng để lòe với thiên hạ đâu.Nếu cậu nghĩ rằng cậu chỉ cần tỏ ra đáng thương một chút là đủ để Shiho động lòng thì cậu lầm to rồi.  
Bản "cáo trạng" của Rena nặng nề tới mức Yoshita phải bịt tai:  
-Thôi thôi,em xin chị,đừng có gieo tiếng ác cho em nữa.  
Thấy đối phương đã ngấm đòn ê ẩm,Rena mới ngưng,quay qua nháy mắt với Shiho,rồi nói:  
-Thật ra,tôi cũng chẳng muốn lên án cậu làm gì cho mệt,nhưng mà Shiho là cành vàng lá ngọc của Akai,nên nếu tôi không nói thì anh ta cũng sẽ xạc cho cậu gấp đôi thôi.Hơn nữa,tôi cần phải nói trước đâu đó rõ ràng,kẻo cậu không biết thân biết phận,cứ tưởng là mình thừa sức chiếm trái tim của Shiho rồi thì chỉ thiệt cho cậu thôi.  
Trước cái loa phóng thanh siêu tần số của Rena,Yoshita không dám hó hé một tiếng,chỉ ngồi im chịu trậ̀ chỉ mới gặp Rena lần đầu,nhưng qua cách nói chuyện của cô,anh hiểu rõ hạng như mình,còn chưa đáng để cô "ăn tráng miệng".So với Akai,rõ ràng Rena còn cao thủ hơn một bậ dẫu sao cũng chỉ viết qua thư,còn cho cậu thời gian chuẩn bị,và cách anh "dằn mặt" cậu dẫu sao cũng nhẹ hơn đòn "trừng phạt" của Rena rất nhiều,vì chí ít thì anh cũng không bị biến thành trò hề ngay trước mặt thì lại khác.Cậu nghĩ rằng mình đã có kinh nghiệm với Akai,nên sẽ đủ tinh thần chuẩn bị,và ít nhất cũng sẽ không bị dồn vào thế bị bất ngờ.Nhưng Rena đã đoán trước được tâm lí của cậu,và đã lợi dụng điều đó để đảo ngược thế cờ dự tính của cậ̀ quan trọng hơn,cô chẳng thèm kiêng nể chút xíu nào như Akai,mà không ngại ngần gì biến cậu thành trò chơi trước mặt ̀ với Akai,cậu đã đối phó muốn choáng váng,thì với Rena,chỉ có trời mới biết số phận của cậu sẽ đi tới đẫy giờ,Shiho tịnh không nói một tiếng nào,nhưng nụ cười bí hiểm của cô cũng đủ cho cậu muốn độn thổ.Nhưng khổ một nỗi nền cứng quá,mà cậu thì không phải là Thổ Hành Tôn trong truyện Na Tra truyền kì,nên cậu đành phải cắn răng ngồi chịu trận,trong bụng rầu thúi ruột mà không biết làm sao,chỉ còn mong...trời cứu.  
Nhưng chờ lâu thật lâu mà trời chẳng thèm xuố sốt ruột:  
-Không ý kiến ý cò gì hết tức là cậu chịu nhận tội lỗi rồi phải không?  
Giọng điệu "hình sự" của Rena khiến Yoshita nhăn mặt:  
-Ý kiến gì bây giờ...  
Rena khoát tay:  
-Được,cậu không ý kiến thì để tôi ý kiếứ nhất,cậu nên gạt khỏi đầu cái ý nghĩ là chỉ cần vượt qua những thử thách này là đã đủ để đến với Shiho đ́i giá của Shiho không bèo như vậy đâu.Đừng tưởng là cậu tới được nhà thì tức là đã đạt tới thành công,không cần phải tốn công sức chi nữa.Đến với tình yêu của Shiho cũng giống như con thuyền chèo ngược sông,không chịu tiến thì ắt sẽ lùi.Cậu chỉ cần một chút chủ quan,chắc chắn sẽ có người tiễn cậu xuống địa ngục ngay tức khắc...  
Rena mới nói tới đó,Shiho không nhịn được bèn che miệng cười khúc khích khiến Rena phải quay lại,trừng mắt:  
-Im cho người lớn nói chuyện coi!  
Rồi,để khỏa lấp tiếng cười không đúng chỗ vừa rồi của Shiho,Rena quay lại,nghiêm trang nói tiếp:  
-Từ cái thứ nhất suy ra cái thứ hai.Đó là nếu cậu đã quyết tâm chiếm trái tim của Shiho thì cần phải chuẩn bị tinh thần,nhắm sức mình có chịu nổi những đòn thử thách còn nặng kí gấp mấy chục lần thế này hay khôông thôi mai mốt cậu thân tàn ma dại,lại quay qua trách tôi không báo trướ̀ nếu muốn chiếm trái tim của Shiho thì cũng phải công khai đàng hoàng,không được giấu giấu diếm diếm,tất cả đều phải được Akai thông ̉i nói trước đâu đó đàng hoàng,kẻo bước trên hành trình chiếm trái tim của Shiho một thời gian,cậu lại đi chệch hướng để bọn này phải uốn nắn mệt lắm.  
Nghe Rena lên giọng "sư phụ",Yoshita rầu thúi ruột,chỉ mong "chia tay" cho lẹ.Rena vừa nói xong,cậu cuống quít:  
-Được được,em chịu hếôi,em về nghen.  
Rồi,không đợi ai có ý kiến,cậu lập tức xách túi chạy vội khỏi cử cười khảy:  
-Thật chưa thấy ai yếu bóng vía như thằng nhóc này,mới có vài đòn đã đủ "knock out" nó rồế mà cũng đòi đánh đu với thiên hạ.  
Shiho,dù thấy hơi khó chịu,cũng đành nhe răng cười trừ(không cười biết làm gì).  
Hôm sau,nghe Rena tường thuật,Eisuke gật gù:  
-Đúng là chị Hidemi có khác,xuất vài chiêu là thằng nhóc đó chạy cong đuôi ngay tắp lự.  
Akai thì quay qua Shinichi:  
-Chiều nay tốt nhất nhóc nên qua thăm thằng giặc con đó.Có lẽ giờ nó lăn ra bệnh rồi.  
-Bệnh gì lẹ vậy?-Shinichi ngạc nhiên.  
-Ừ,lẹ lắm.-Akai gật đầu.-Trái tim lần đầu biết yêu mà đã bị quạt cho một trận như vậy thì rất dễ hỏng hóc bất tử,giống như đồng hồ bị vô nước vậ́ khi giờ này nó đang nằm rên hừ hừ ở nhà.  
Nghĩ tới cảnh Yoshita lăn ra bệnh vì mình,Shiho lo sốt vó.Chỉ khi thấy Shinichi phá ra cười,cô mới thờ phào nhẹ nhõ vọt miệng:  
-Anh muốn làm gì thì làm,nhưng đừng quên nghĩa vụ của mình.  
-Nghĩa vụ gì?  
-Chiều nay "hộ tống" tôi và Shiho đi mua sắm.  
Akai nhíu mày:  
-Nghĩa vụ gì kì cục vậy?  
-Không có gì là kì cục hế chuyện này,công tôi lớn nhất.Nếu không nhờ có tôi,Shiho sẽ bị thằng tiểu quỉ Yoshita đó gây chuyện rầy rà tới già.  
Thấy Akai còn lưỡng lự,cô bồi thêm:  
-Anh mà không chịu,tôi nhắn thằng nhóc đó tới tỏ tình với Shiho thoải mái à nghen.  
Thật ra,nếu Rena có làm thật,Akai cũng chẳng ngá biết rõ,thằng nhóc Yoshita đó không thể là đối thủ của ưng,không biết nghĩ thế nào,anh làu bàu:  
-Được rồi.Đi thì đi.  
Nhưng anh còn nói thêm:  
-Nhưng nói trước,tôi chỉ hộ tống hai người thôi,còn lại thì xin kiếu.


	34. Chapter 34

Bây giờ đã là mười một giờ đềnh phố Tokyo về đêm trống vắng và lạnh lẽo lạ lù́c này,đường phố dường như không còn một bóng ngườ̉ còn những con đường âm u và những cơn gió lạnh ngắt thổi qua.Cơn mưa xối tầm tã.Lúc đầu chỉ là cơn mưa nhẹ,nhưng càng lúc,mưa rơi càng nặng hạt,mưa như thể trút nước xuống con đườồi trong xe,nhìn nước mưa trút ngoài cửa xe,anh chợt nhớ tới một bài hát mà ngày xưa anh vẫn thường hát:

_**kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni**_  
_**oyoida kokoro**_  
_**kumo ga hakobu ashita ni**_  
_**hazunda koe**_

_**tsuki ga yureru kagami ni**_  
_**furueta kokoro**_  
_**hoshi ga nagare koboreta**_  
_**yawarakai namida**_

_**suteki da ne**_  
_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara**_  
_**ikitai yo**_  
_**kimi no machi ie ude no naka**_

_**sono mune**_  
_**karada azuke**_  
_**yoi ni magire**_  
_**yumemiru**_

_**kaze wa tomari kotoba wa**_  
_**yasashii maboroshi**_  
_**kumo wa yabure ashita wa**_  
_**tooku no koe**_

_**tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo**_  
_**nagareta kokoro**_  
_**hoshi ga yurete koboreta**_  
_**kakusenai namida**_

_**suteki da ne**_  
_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara**_  
_**ikitai yo**_  
_**kimi no machi ie ude no naka**_

_**sono kao**_  
_**sotto furete**_  
_**asa ni tokeru**_  
_**yumemiru **_

Anh không hiểu rõ ý nghĩa của bài hát đó,nhưng anh lại rất thích nó.Vì Natsume rất thích dạy anh những bài hát đó.Và vì bà ta rất ghét chúng."_Mày có im đi khô không muốn nghe bài hát ngu ngốc đó thêm một lần nữ ghét bài hát đó,mày nghe rõ chưa hả?"_  
_"Vâng,thưa dì"._ Và Akai lại tiếp tục hát,hát thì thầm trong cổ họng.Đã lâu lắm rồi,nhưng kí ức của những ngày xưa đó vẫn mang lại cho anh cảm giác kích động.Về sự thách thức,sự chống đối với bà ta.  
Anh biết,anh luôn là một cái gai trong mắt bà ta.Đối với bà ta,anh chẳng bao giờ làm được một cái gì tử tế.Cách duy nhất mà bà ta sử dụng để nói chuyện với anh là quát mắng và đánh đập.

Hai mươi bốn năm trước...  
-Mẹ ơi!-Tiếng một đứa con gái kêu lên.  
-Chuyện gì nữa vậy hả?-Một người đàn bà chạy ra ngoài.  
-Akai làm vỡ bức tượng của mẹ rồi.  
Bức tượng đó là của người tình tặng cho bà ta,người mà bà ta rất yêu.Nếu không phải đã có chồng,thì bà ta đã lấy hắ̀ vậy,bà ta quắc mắt nhìn đứa con riêng của chồng mình:  
-Mày dám sao?  
Câụ chỉ im lặng,còn bà ta đã tát cậu một cái như trời giá́i tát của bà ta quá mạnh,mà cậu thì mới tám tuổ́u chảy qua khóe miệng cậông một người hầu nào dám can giạ́ hiểu rõ,can thiệp vào việc của bà chủ quyền lực của họ thì chẳng khác nào tự sá̀ thế,bà ta cứ liên tục tát cậu,đến mức cậu ngã xuống,đầu oc choáng vá̀ ta rít lên:  
-Đúng là con trai của đĩ điếm thối giữ mày trong nhà để mày phá hoại kỉ vật của tao à?Đúng là mẹ nào con nấ̃o già đó khi không lại để cho tao thứ rác rưởi như mà tao lại vô phúc như vậy hả trời?  
Cứ thế,tới khi hả giận,bà ta mới bỏ đi,cùng với những người hầu,để mặc cậu ngồi đó,với vệt máu ngang miệ đôi mắt đen ấy,lần đầu tiên đã ánh lên một sự hận thù,một sự hận thù mãi mãi không quên được."Bà... dám đánh tôi sao?Được thôi,rồi bà sẽ nhận lại tất cả những gì bà làm với tôất định."


	35. Chapter 35

Sau cuộc gặp gỡ "định mệnh" và "chết chóc" tại căn nhà nhỏ bé bình yên của anh em Akai(bình yên cái nỗi gì),Yoshita không hẹn mà lập tức tự động rút lui không kèn không trố hơn một tuần chờ đợi mà vẫn không thấy một lá thư hay một lời thăm hỏi nào từ phía Yoshita,thâm chí anh ta còn không tới văn phòng,Shinichi bình phẩm:  
-Rồi,coi bộ chàng Romeo của chúng ta chấp nhận bị out side khỏi con đường đến trái tim nàng Juliet rồi(chị Shiho đang cầm cây chổi trong tay đó nghen anh Shin).  
-Chắc mẩm rồi chứ cần gì coi bộ.-Eisuke cười khì,"đế" vào.-Hơn một tuần nay cậu ta không thư từ thăm hỏi gì hết,cũng chẳng hỏi thăm Shiho lấy một câu là đủ thấy rồắc cậu ta nhắm sức mình so với chị Hidemi và anh Akai thì chẳng khác nào đom đóm so với mặt trăng,lẵng nhẵng theo tiếp chỉ tổ bị hai anh chị mình điên tiết đem ra xào lăn làm món nhậu nên đành phải ca bài "thôi là hết chia li từ đây" sớưng dẫu sao thì đó cũng là một quyết định đúng đắn.Hắn biết điều rút lui sớm như vậy,chị Hidemi và anh Akai đỡ mất công "dạy dỗ",còn hắn cũng tránh được cảnh "máu chảy thây phơi","đầu rơi lệ đổ",từ nay lo tập trung làm việc để tiếp tục tương lai sáng lạn phía trướứ hắn cứ lo ham mê sắc đẹp,không chịu chí thú làm việc,có ngày cũng bị dìm xuống bùn đen ngóc đầu không nổi."Nữ nhi tình trường,anh hùng khí đoản" mà.  
Shinichi nhìn Shiho,làm bộ ngậm ngùi:  
-Như vậy Shiho sẽ khóc hết nước mắt,tội cậu ấy.  
Vừa nói chưa hết câu,Shinichi đã la lên oai oáì ra Shiho của chúng ta đang mím môi nhéo một cái thật lực vào cánh tay ông bạn quí,khiến chàng ta phải kêu lên:  
-Đau nghen Shiho!  
-Biết đau mới nhéo.Cậu rảnh quá không có gì làm thì đi chăm sóc bà xã Ran Mori của cậu,sao cứ theo tôi gán ghép bậy bạ hoài vậy hả?  
-Tớ nói có sách mách có chứng mà cậu dám bảo là bậy bạ hả?Chứ chẳng phải cậu cứ bênh Yoshita chằm chặp là gì?  
-Tôi chẳng bênh ai cả.Tôi chỉ không thích cách anh Akai đối xử với anh chàng đó thôi.-Shiho phớt tỉnh.-Và tôi cũng nghĩ là không cần thiết phải đối xử nặng tay với anh ta như vậy.Nói chung là chẳng có gì đáng phải làm ầm lên cả.  
Trước thái độ điềm tĩnh nhưng lạnh lùng của Shiho,Shinichi hết đường bắt bẻ,đành đấu dịu:  
-Thôi được,cứ coi như cậu không thích cậu ấy,nhưng mà cậu ấy thì thích cậu.-Rồi cậu lại chuyển giọng tinh quái.-Hôm trước cậu còn uống trà của người ta mà sao hôm nay đã lại giở giọng phũ phàng vậy?  
Vừa nói xong,Shinichi lại tiếp tục la oai oái bởi cái nhéo thứ hai của Shiho.Cậu gắt:  
-Cái bà già này,bộ cậu tưởng móng tay cậu không có độc hả?  
-Có độc càng tốt,cậu chết luôn cho Trái Đất đỡ chộn rộn(chị Shiho ác độc quá).Nói chung,vụ này xem như là chấm dứt.  
Trong lúc mọi người đều tưởng như tuyên bố đanh gọn của Shiho là sự thay thế không thể chối cãi của dấu chấm hết cho "bước đường tình ta đi" của anh chàng Yoshita xấu số,thì anh ta đột ngột xuất hiện trở lại,làm sôi lên bầu không khí yên ắng tưởng chừng như sẽ còn ngự trị dài dài trong căn nhà nhỏ của ững bức thư của anh ta lại được gửi đến,như thể trước giờ nó vẫn như vậy.Lá thư đến vào một ngày chủ nhật đẹp trời,kèm với một chiếc hộp nhỏ.Thư viết:

_Thân gửi Shiho!_  
_Trước tiên,mình gửi lời xin lỗi vì đã vắng mặt trong thời gian ẳng là tuần qua bác mình ở Kyoto đi vắng,mình phải đến trông nhà giúp bác ấy nên không thư từ cho bạn đượứ không phải do mình sợ chị Rena và anh hai bạn đem ra xào lăn làm món nhậu mà trốn biệt đâu.Mình nghĩ,tuy anh chị có vẻ thành kiến với mình,nhưng mà chỉ cần mình cư xử ngay thẳng thì các anh chị cũng sẽ hiểu.Mình hoàn toàn không có ý đồ đen tối gì cả,mong bạn hiểu và ủng hộ mình._  
_Ngoài ra,mình xin gửi tặng bạn vài chiếc bánh ngọt Yatsuhashi truyền thống của Kyoto.Bánh này được làm theo đúng kiểu truyền thống Kyoto,ngọt và mềm,ăn rất ngon.Mình hi vọng bạn và mọi người sẽ thích._

Cũng như mọi lần,giọng điệu khiêm tốn và nhún nhường của Yoshita khiến Shiho cảm thấy điều gì như là sự cảm mế hoàn toàn khác hẳn với những anh chàng phô trương và giả tạo luôn theo đuổi cô.Nhưng Rena thì có vẻ không nghĩ như cô.Vậy cho nên lần này,cô lại mời thêm một nhân vật nữa:Jodie.Kể từ lúc cô làm đám cưới với Carmel(đừng chọi đá tác giả nghen mọi người) và về Mĩ ở,bọn Shinichi không có dịp nói chuyện với cô nhiề,không biết thân với Jodie từ lúc nào,là người đầu tiên biết được Jodie về chơi Nhật Bản.Và cô đã không ngần ngại kể không thiếu một tiểu tiết về "thiên tình sử"giữa Shiho và Yoshita cho Jodie,đồng thời mời cô tham gia vào trò chơi thú vị này.Tất nhiên,với bản tính nghịch ngợm bốc đồng vốn có,vừa nghe Rena mời,Jodie đã gật đầu cái rụp và ngay sau đó đã có mặt để tham gia "hành hạ" Yoshita.Bức thư của Yoshita được hai cô săm soi kĩ lưỡng.Rồi,Rena đánh mắt sang Jodie:  
-Sao?  
Câu hỏi của Rena không thể vắn tắt hơn,nhưng Jodie hiểu ngay.Cô hắng giọng:  
-Tôi thấy thằng nhóc này cũng chơi được đấy.Có điều...  
-Có điều thế nào?  
-Thật chưa thấy ai bất lịch sự như thằng nhóc nàóm chúng ta có tới năm sáu người mà nó gửi có một hộp bánh nhỏ xíu.  
-Vậy chị tính chia sao?-Eisuke tò mò.  
-Dễ thô thì đã được thằng nhóc đó tặng rồi,khỏi cần bàn.Đem hộp bánh chia ba,tôi một phần,chị em cậu hai phần.  
-Chia gì kì vậy?Hộp bánh này Yoshita tặng Shiho mà?-Shinichi trợn mắt.  
Jodie cao giọng:  
-Cậu ngốc quá.Thằng nhóc Yoshita đó tặng Shiho nhà mình là tặng trái tim.Còn tặng hộp bánh là nó tặng cho bạn cô ấy,tức là chúng ta đó.Cô ấy hưởng phần tinh thần,chúng ta hưởng phần vật chất,vậy là công bằng.  
Lối phân chia tùy tiện và trắng trợn của Jodie khiến Rena phì cười:  
-Cô chia khôn vừa vừa thôi chứ Jodie!  
-Chứ không đúng sao?-Rồi cô quay sang Akai,nãy giờ tịnh không nói một tiếng,chỉ ngồi nhìn ra cửa một cách hờ hững.-Cậu nghĩ sao,Shuu?  
-Sao mà chẳng được.Tôi không quan tâm đến chuyện ăn uống,mà cũng không quan tâm đến thằng nhóc đó.  
-Anh không quan tâm thì để tôi quan tâm giùm anh vậy.-Rena vọt miệng.-Cứ để hộp bánh cho Shiho ăn dần,tôi có cách này chia hay hơn nhiều.  
-Cách gì?  
-Chị em tôi một hộp,cô một hộp,khỏi bàn cãi lôi thôi.  
-Mỗi nhà một hộp?Ở đâu mà nhiều vậy?-Jodie ngạc nhiên.  
-Từ chỗ thằng nhóc Yoshita đó chứ đâu.  
Jodie như hiểu ra,thích thú:  
-Cô định "hạ chiếu" bắt thằng nhóc đó cống nạp thêm chứ gì?  
Rena chớp mắt:  
-Chính xáỉ vì cái thói trùm sò của nó mà chúng ta phải xúm vào tranh giành hộp bánh đến suýt bất hòa,chẳng ra thể thống gì cả.Tôi sẽ nói với thằng nhóc đó như vậy.Và nếu nó còn hi vọng sờ được vào ngón chân út của tiểu thư Shiho nhà mình,nó phải lo mà xoay gấp hai hộp bánh nữa để nộp cho bọn mình.Còn không thì kiếm đường mà xéo,đừng có hòng mà làm quen làm lạ gì nữa.  
Jodie gật gù:  
-Hay,hay.Cô quả là cao minh.  
Shiho không nói gì,chỉ cười cười.Cô nghĩ Rena và Jodie chỉ nói đùa cho vui,chứ ai lại đi đòi "hối lộ" trắng trợn như vậông khéo anh chàng Yoshita lại tưởng mình thuộc dòng dõi quan tham ô.Không ngờ,vừa nói xong,Rena đã rút từ trong túi xách ra một cuốn tập,xé nhanh một tờ giấ la hoảng:  
-Bộ chị định làm thật hả chị Rena?  
-Thật hay không,lát nữa biết liền!  
Vừa nói,Rena vừa đặt tờ giấy lên bàn,ngòi bút chạy nhoáng nhoàng trên giấ xáp lại gần,mặt mày hí hửỉ có Shiho là thấp thỏm.Cô bồn chồn nhìn ngòi viết của Rena đang chạy trên giấy.Bỗng nhiên,Shiho giật mình đưa tay lên dụi mắt.Cô như không tin vào mắt mì không gọi Yoshita bằng một từ ngữ xách mé nào.Rất mực ôn hòa,cô mở đầu bức thư bằng dòng chữ thân thiện:Gửi Yoshita...


	36. Chapter 36

Yoshita quả là một anh chàng nhanh nhẩu phát khiếp.

Ba ngày sau khi Rena đưa ra "tối hậu thư",anh ta đã gửi ngay cho Shiho 2 hộp bánh Yatsuhashi nữìn hai hộp bánh nằm ngoan ngoãn trên bàn,Shiho vừa thấy vui vui lại vừa buồn cười.Cô cứ nghĩ,thấy Rena và Jodie giở trò bóc lột trắng trợn như vậy,anh chàng Yoshita đó sẽ "tạm biệt hẹn không ngày gặp lại" ngay tức xuỵt,hoặc bét nhất thì cũng làm ngơ "mệnh lệnh" của ông ngờ cái anh chàng Yoshita này lại dễ dụ đến vậy,Rena mới hù một phát là đã tức tốc "cống nạp" ngay,không dám chậm trễ.

Bỗng nhiên,cô lại thấy tội nghiệp cho Yoshita.Nếu như Rena và Jodie cứ hào hứng "đào mỏ" kiểu này,chắc có ngày anh ta sạt nghiệ biết rõ Rena và Jodie vốn thuộc dạng "được đằng chân lân đằng đầu",chắc chắn họ sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội "bóc lột sức lao động" của anh chàng Yoshita tội nghiệ trong truyện này,cô mặc nhiên được coi là nhân vật chính,nhưng nếu cô mở miệng bênh vực Yoshita,chắc chắn sẽ bị trêu ghẹo tối mày tối mặt.Mà ai chứ Rena với Jodie mà mở miệng trêu ghẹo,cô chỉ còn nước bịt tai quay mặt đi chỗ khác.Hơn nữa,giả sử như cô không sợ bị trêu ghẹo,thì một mình cô cũng không thể thuyết phục nổi hai cô gái tinh quái ấ dạo này có vẻ không còn hào hứng với trò "oanh tạc" Yoshita nữa,bằng chứng là trong những cuộc thảo luận bàn cách "đối phó" với Yoshita,anh tịnh không nói lấy một câu,chỉ ngồi đó cho đủ quân số.Có lẽ,đối với anh,chuyện "quà cáp" từ Yoshita hoàn toàn không có ý nghĩa gì.Có vẻ như mục tiêu hàng đầu của Akai chỉ đơn giản là không để Yoshita được phép mon men lại gần cô,còn những chuyện khác với anh chỉ là thứ yếu.Nếu Akai chịu ra tay "dẹp loạn",thì chắc chắn Rena và Jodie phải nể mặt.Một phần vì xét về tài "trấn áp" kẻ khác,Akai không hề thua kém ai(dù trừ khi đối với Rena,anh ít khi át giọng ai),và phần khác(phần này mới là phần chính),là xét cho cùng thì Akai mới là người nắm toàn quyền "quyết định" chuyện "hôn nhân" của cô,vậy nên nếu anh đã muốn yên chuyện thì Rena và Jodie không có lí do gì làm um sùm lêưng dù vậy,cô vẫn có cảm tưởng là Akai hoàn toàn không có chút thiện cảm nào với Yoshita-nếu không muốn nói là ác cảm một cách đặc biệt-và trước những "sáng kiến hại người" của Rena và Jodie,anh vẫn giữ im lặng,và im lặng thì có thể hiểu là đồng tình.Tính cách của anh khá lạnh lùng,khó chịu,nên một khi xác định rằng những trò nhố nhăng đó không liên quan đến mình,chắc chắn anh sẽ không can thiệính vì những lẽ đó,nên cô không nghĩ đến chuyện nhờ vả anh,dù anh thật sự là một người anh tố thì gần như là một duộc với hai cô gái kia,Shinichi và Ran thì chắc chắn không thể làm gì.Rốt cuộc,chẳng ai có thể ngăn cản Rena và Jodie giáng những đòn "trừng phạt có định kì" xuống đầu ối cùng,cô đành ngao ngán ngồi chờ những diễn biến tiếp theo.

Rena và Jodie thì chẳng buồn suy nghĩ nhiều như Shiho.Vừa nhận được hai hộp bánh,Jodie tía lia:  
-Hay thật,hóa ra thằng nhóc này cũng tử tế gớm.  
Rena gật gù,đồng tình:  
-Thằng nhóc này xem ra cũng chơi được đấy.Gả Shiho cho nó,Akai cũng không đến nỗi phải lo lắng quá.  
Akai vẫn chí thú đóng vai một bức tượng đá,mặc cho hai cô gái lôi anh em mình ra làm đề tài bình phẩm.Có lẽ anh không quan tâm,hoặc nếu quan tâm thì anh cũng chẳng biết nói gì.Chỉ có Shiho là chồm tới nhéo vào tay Rena:  
-Nói bậy nè!  
Jodie bênh Rena:  
-Bậy cái gì. "Trai lớn lấy vợ,gái lớn gả chồng",đó là chân lí của ông bà ta,có gì đâu em phải mắc cỡ.Shuu khó chịu mấy thì cũng phải cho em đi lấy chồng chứ chẳng lẽ cứ giữ rịt lấy em ở nhà.Thương mấy thì thương,chứ anh ấy cũng đâu có quyền giữ em cả đời.  
-Chị chỉ toàn nói linh tinh!-Shiho bực bội.  
Trong lúc đó,Akai dường như đã thả hồn đi nơi nào đó.Khung cảnh trong cảnh phòng lúc này đối với anh gần như là một đoạn phim quay chậm.Bất giác,quá khứ dần dần hiện về.

Một cậu bé ngồi một mình trong một góc sân trường vắng vẻ.Bạn bè xung quanh vẫn đang nô đùa,nhưng cậu chẳng quan tâm đến ai,và cũng chẳng ai quan tâm đến cậữa một nơi toàn là trẻ em gốc Âu thế này,một người Mĩ gốc Nhật như cậu dường như bị biệt lập hẳững người sống ở đây không ưa người châu Á,và tất nhiên con cái họ cũng vậy.Cậu lại tỏ ra khép kín,lạnh lùng với những người xung quanh,nên bạn bè lại càng xa lánh cậu.Dưới mắt họ,cậu như một đứa lập dị và kiêu kì,khó ưa.Cậu chỉ được nhắc đến như là đề tài đàm tiếu và coi thường cho đám tiểu thư,công tử ấy.Ở trường,cậu dường như chìm hẳn đi trong đám bạưng đối với cậu,chuyện đó không quan trọng.Và cậu cũng chẳng cần kết bạn với những đám tiểu thư,công tử lúc nào cũng tỏ vẻ khinh khỉnh,kênh kiệu với người khác như bọn chúng.Vả lại,được thích hay bị ghét thì có gì quan trọng,khi mà bản thân cậu chỉ thích sống trong một thế giới riêng của mình.  
Ở nhà,mọi thứ còn tồi tệ hơn.Từ khi Natsume bỏ cậu mà đi,cậu bắt đầu nhận thấy bản chất thật của cuộc sống trong căn nhà này,của những con người xung quanh cậu.Tất cả đều giả dối,lạnh lùng,tàn nhẫn và ích kỉ.Mỗi người bọn họ,hoàn toàn không nghĩ đến bất cứ ai ngoài bản thân mình.Họ sẵn sàng hi sinh bất cứ ai,bất cứ thứ gì để đạt được tham vọng riêng của mình.Đằng sau cái vẻ hào nhoáng,sự quan tâm và yêu thương giả tạo,tất cả đều vô cảm.

Đáng lẽ,sống trong một thế giới như vậy,cậu đã trở thành một người trong bọn họ.Nhưng nhờ sự ưu ái của Chúa,cậu đã lớn lên,đã trở thành một con người khác hẳ khi Natsume chết,cậu đã những tưởng mình sẽ phải đối phó với cuộc sống lạnh lùng này một mình,rằng cậu sẽ cứ sống một cuộc sống mịt mù không lối thoát,làm con tốt cho người khác như thế này,vĩnh viễn.Cậu còn nhớ,Natsume thường nói với cậu: "Số phận sẽ không bao giờ tuyệt đường con ngườỉ cần em giữ được niềm tin,chắc chắn sẽ có ngày em sẽ tìm được chân lí cho mình".Dù rất mực yêu quí chị,nhưng cuộc sống lạnh lùng đó đã khiến cậu không dám tin vào những gì cô nó nhiên,bằng một thứ niềm tin âm ỉ trong tiềm thức,cậu lại tin rằng cô nói đúng.Có lẽ,đó là lí do cậu vẫn đứng vững được.

Và cậu vẫn một mình chống chọi,cho tới khi gặp cô ấy.Một người bạn thân,và cũng là một người cậu coi như cô giáo trong suốt thời niên thiếu của cậu.Bởi chính cô đã giúp cậu nhận ra điều mình cần phải làm,vì Chúa trời,và vì những người cậu yêu quí.


	37. Chapter 37

"Xin chúa hãy tha tội cho đứa trẻ này,hãy nhận từ nó lòng hối hận chân thành"  
Đó là những gì Kastrick Danna nghe được trong cơn hôn mê,khi nó bị những bàn tay thô ráp của những người môn đồ của Chúa ấy nhấn xuống một chiếc thùng chứa nước thánh.Họ đang làm lễ rửa tộicho nó.Cha nó đã chết trong một vụ sập hầm mỏ,khi nó còn trong bụng mẹ.Chúa đã giáng những lời nguyền giận dữ xuống đầu ông ta.Mẹ nó là một người sùng đạo,và lẽ dĩ nhiên,nó phải được rửa tộ́ chợt cảm thấy đau đầu khủng khiếp,một cơn đau nó chưa bao giờ phải chịu đự́ hét lên đau đớn,tiếng hét làm buốt cả óc,nhưng vẫn không đánh động đến những con người đang lạnh lùng nhấn nó xuống.Nó kịp nghe vị linh mục lẩm bẩm: "Con bé đang phải hối lỗi trước đức Chúa,hãy để nó tiếp tục đi".Cơn đau càng lúc càng lấn át,cho đến khi nó được kéo lên,câu cuối cùng nó nghe được là: "Con bé đã được tha thứ,Chúa đã thứ tội cho nó".Đám đông kêu lên phấn khích,còn nó thì bất tỉnh.

"Các ngươi có biết Chúa không?Chúa có gương mặt của úa khinh ghét những kẻ gây tội lỗi mà không biết sám hốúa đã nổi giận thì hệt như cây cung đã giương và mũi tên bốc lửa đã nằm trên đó đã hướng vào trái tim tội lỗi của các ngươi,đang sẵn sàng lao tới theo ý Chúa.Hãy ngước đầu cầu xin Ngài trước khi quá muộn".

Lời của người mục sư vẫn văng vẳng bên tai cô,nhưng cô không nghe một thứ gì cả.Cô chỉ thấy đám đông như điên cuồng cả.Cô kéo tay mẹ,muốn ra hiệu xin mẹ dẫn cô rời khỏi đây.Mẹ cô không hề để ý đến con,bà hét lên cùng với đám đông: "Lạy chúa lòng lành".Bà như mê muội cả thần trí,mắt sáng quắc,ánh lên.Một cảm giác đau đớn ở đầu,và tưởng như một áng mây đen đã kéo qua mắt cô.Trong cơn mê mờ ảo,cô nhìn thấy những bóng đen quái dị,không ngừng gào thét và tìm cách vồ lấy cô,cùng với một tiếng hét không rõ từ đâu; "Mày là kẻ tội đồ,tội đồ!"Tiếng hét cứ lặp đi lặp lại,và cô bất tỉnh.

Danna giật mình,tỉnh giấc.Lại một cơn ác mộững đoạn hồi ức khó chịu ấy cứ đeo bám mãi trong tâm trí cô,như một bóng ma.Cô ghét những giấc ngủ đêm,vì rất nhiều đêm,cô lại gặp những giấc mơ khó chịu,giống như giấc mơ vừa rồi.Bóng đêm như lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng ập đến,bao phủ tâm trí cô.Những giấc mơ khó chịu ấy,những cơn đau đầu thường trực ấy,cứ ập đếệu có phải sự trừng phạt của Chúa?

Mẹ Danna là một tín đồ mê muội của Chúa,bà mộ đạo đến điên cuồng.Và Danna ghét điều đó.Cô bé không tôn sùng Chúa.Nếu Chúa đáng được tôn sùng,thì Người đã không bắt cô phải trở thành một đứa trẻ nhập cư bị bạn bè xa lánh.Bọn bạn không ai công khai nói về chuyện đó,nhưng cô có thể nhìn thấy những ánh mắt dè bỉu,có thể nghe được những lời khinh miệt,có thể cảm nhận được sự kì thị qua thái độ xa lánh của bọn chúng.Cô có thể nghe bọn chúng nói về cô bằng những từ ngữ khó nghe như "Mọi Ba Lan đói rách".Bọn chúng không muốn chấp nhận cô,vì cô không thuộc tầng lớp của bọn chú vẫn có một số đứa chơi với cô,nhưng đó cũng chỉ là thiểu số so với những đứa bạn xấu tính ấưng,cô không lấy như vậy làm nao núng.Cô từng nghe ai đó nói "Mỗi người đều có vị trí riêng của mình trong thế giới này".Cô cũng có vị trí của riêng mình,và cô sẵn sàng làm tất cả để khẳng định điều đó.Những đứa đó không thể làm cô nao lòng đượông gì có thể làm cô phải sợ hãi,khuất phục.Kể cả Chúa và những gì ông ta bắt cô phải hứng chịông bao giờ!

Mẹ Danna năm nay chừng 50 tuổi, buồn tẻ,và vẻ đẹp duy nhất của bà chính là đôi mắt màu tro lãng mạn,mà Danna được thừa hưởng.Bà là thợ may trong xóm dân nhập cư,và cửa hàng của bà thực sự được tín nhiệậm chí,có cả một số những người giàu có cũng tìm tới tiệm của bà.Vì vậy,cuộc sống của cô thật sự không phải quá khó khăưng nó lại quá nhàm chán,vì ngoài công việc,mẹ cô chẳng còn một thú vui nào khác là đọc kinh,cầu nguyện.Bà hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến chuyện gì về thế giới bên ngoài.Cô biết không nên trách mẹ mình về điều đó,nhưng chính nó đã tạo ra một khoảng cách rất lớn giữa cô và bà.Cô cảm thấy buồn vì cô không thể yêu quí mẹ như đáng lẽ cô phải yêu quí,nhưng thật sự bà và cô,giữa tâm hồn của hai người có sự khác biệt quá lớn.Cô chán ngán những lời cầu nguyện,những lời giảng về đức Chúa,cái cô cần là được sống cuộc sống như bất kì đứa trẻ nào đáng được sống,tự do tận hưởng cuộc sống,và được làm những gì mình thíưng cô biết điều đó là không thể,hoặc nếu có thì cô sẽ phải đợi rất lâu,đến khi cô thoát khỏi sự kiểm soát của mẹ mình.

Mỗi ngày của Danna đều trôi qua một cách ngao ngá đến khi cô 13 tuổi.

Cô chơi bóng bên đường.Đột nhiên,trái bóng đi quá đà,rơi vào một căn biệt thự lớn bên đườái bóng đó rất tốt,cô mượn từ một đứa bạn,và chắc chắn cô sẽ không yên nếu không trả lại trái bóng cho nó.Phải lấy lại.Cô quan sát bức tườ gần 2 méàn toàn trơn láng,không có cách nào trèo vàưng,khi đi ra đằng sau,ánh mắt cô dừng lại trước một cái cây thấp,cành lá vươn đến quá bức tườân cây gồ ghề,không khó để leo lên.Một lúc lâu,cô đã vào được trong khu vườn của căn biệt thự.Nhờ có bụi cây ở sát tường,cô không bị gì đáng kể.khu vườn hoàn toàn vắng vẻ.Trái bóng ở khá sâu trong vườ một lúc chần chừ,cô bạo dạn chạy đến gần trái bóng,cố không làm gì có thể đánh động đến người trong nhà.Cô tiến ra gần trái bóng,đảo mắt nhìn quanh.Vẫn không có ưng,đúng lúc cô định nhặt trái bóng,một đàn chó lao tới,vây quanh cô,sủa dữ dộ lúc cô đang hoang mang,đột nhiên có một giọng nói cất sát sau lưng cô:  
-Cô vào đây bằng cách nào vậy?  
Cô quay lại.Đứng sau lưng cô là một đứa con trai,có lẽ cũng ngang tuổi cô,đang nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt giống như là chế giễu.  
-Tôi leo qua cái cây ngoài kia.-Cô ngập ngừng,không ngừng quan sát đứa con trai đó.  
-Vậy cô định ăn trộm cái gì trong này?-Đứa con trai mỉm cười.  
-Tôi không biết ăn trộm.Bóng của tôi rơi vào đây,tôi vào trong để nhặt.  
Đứa con trai lại gần nhặt trái bóng lên:  
-Là cái này sao?  
-Phảả cho tôi.-Cô định chồm lên,nhưng những con chó lại sủa gắt khiến cô phải lùi lại.  
Đứa con trai nhìn trái bóng một lúc,rồi cười khẩy:  
-Làm sao tôi biết cô nói thật hay không?  
-Tại sao tôi phải nói dối?Cậu trả tôi trái bóng để tôi về.  
Đột nhiên,mấy đứa con gái cũng trạc tuổi nó chạy tới.Một con bé tóc nâu,có vẻ thủ lĩnh,hất hàm:  
-Mày gan lắm,dám vào nhà tao ăn trộm sao?  
Một con nhỏ khác hùa vào:  
-Bắt nó vào nhà "nói chuyện phải trái" đi tiểu thư.  
Con bé tóc nâu hất tóc.Một đứa con gái định thúc chó,nhưng đứa con trai đưa tay chặn lại:  
-Khoan đã.  
Con bé nhìn cậu:  
-Sao?Tôi muốn bắt con ăn trộm,chẳng lẽ cũng sai sao?  
-Ai nói với cô cô ta là ăn trộm?-Cậu bé đứng chắn giữa Danna với bọn con gái,cười nửa miệng.  
-Leo tường vào nhà người khác,không phải ăn trộm thì là gì đây?-Con bé khinh khỉnh.-Anh muốn che chở con ăn trộm này,cũng nên hỏi ý mẹ tôi đã.Nên nhớ anh chẳng là gì với tôi đâu, bị nhiều lần thừa sống thiếu chết mà vẫn chưa chừa à?  
-Giở cái giọng công chúa đó với tôi không hiệu nghiệm đâu,Maikao-Akai xua đàn chó đi,nhìn đám con gái bằng nửa con mắt.-Mẹ cô chẳng liên quan gì tới chuyện này cả.Cô ta chẳng lấy gì trong nhà,trái bóng này là của cô ta,vào lấy đâu có vấn đề gì.  
Rồi,anh cầm tay Danna,kéo đi.Đám con gái liền đứng chặn lại.  
-Anh muốn đưa nó đi đâu?-Maikao cười hằn học.  
-Ra cổng.Tôi không nghĩ có người thích người lạ trong nhà.-Cậu thản nhiên.  
Rồi,anh đẩy mấy đứa con gái đứng chắn qua một bên.  
-Tránh ra.  
-Đứng đó.-Maikao gằn giọng.-Tôi chưa đồng ý thì không ai được đi hết.  
-A,vậy sao.-Akai lùi lại.-Nhưng tôi không nghĩ tôi cần cô đồng ý để đi trong nhà tôi,được chứ?  
-Anh thì có,nhưng con nhỏ này thì không.Dù có phải ăn trộm hay không,ai cho phép nó ra khỏi đây?  
-Tôi cho phép.-Anh ném cho nó một cái nhìn khinh miệt.-Vậy được chưa?Nếu cô còn lằng nhằng ở đây,tôi dám hứa là đôi tay đẹp đẽ của cô sẽ có vài vết sẹo đấy.  
Rồi,anh bình thản đi tiếp,bất chấp ánh mắt cay cú của bọn con gá tức tối:  
-Tôi sẽ nói với mẹ,bà ấy không để anh yên đâu.  
-Tùy cô.-Anh hờ hững.  
Khi ra khỏi nhà theo lối cổng phụ,Danna thở hắt ra:  
-Con nhỏ đó hống hách thật.  
-Nó là công chúa trong nhà mà.-Cậu nói như thể nói về một con cóc ghẻ.-Ở trong nhà được cưng như trứng hứng như hoa,muốn gì được nấy,không kiêu kì cũng lạ.Chẳng ai dám đụng tới nó.  
-Vậy sao cậu dám chọc tức nó vậy?-Danna ngạc nhiên.  
-Có gì mà không dá thì về nhà bị lườm nguýt vài cái,cùng lắm thì bị bà ta chì chiết một trận thôi.Tôi bị bao nhiêu lần rồi,chẳng chết ai.  
Dáng vẻ bất cần của cậu khiến Danna chợt thấy thú vị.Cô cười mỉm:  
-Nói chuyện với cậu thú vị thật.  
Nét mặt cậu hiện một thoáng ngạc nhiên,rồi cậu mỉm cười:  
-Cô là người đầu tiên nói vậy.  
-Vậy à?-Cô nhớ lại giọng điệu khinh khỉnh của Maikao,rồi chợt hỏi.-Cậu là gì của con nhỏ đó?  
-Anh trai nó.  
-Anh…trai?-Danna kinh ngạc.Cô không nghĩ rằng con bé đó lại ăn nói với anh trai mình như vậy.  
-Ngạc nhiên lắm sao?Trừ mẹ nó ra,nó chẳng coi ai ra gì cả.-Rồi cậu quay lưng.-Cô về được rồi,tôi còn phải vào nhà.  
Nhưng,tay áo cậu bị níu lại.  
-Khoan đi đã,Akai.  
-Chuyện gì?  
-Còn một chuyện nữa.  
Akai bực bội quay lại:  
-Gì đây?  
Danna che miệng:  
-Phải để tôi cảm ơn cậu nữa chứ.  
Đôi mắt Akai có một thoáng dao động.Rồi,anh quay đi:  
-Đừng cảm ơn tôi.Tôi giúp cô cũng chẳng tốt đẹp gì đâỉ là muốn chọc tức con nha đầu đó thôi.  
Không để ý đến thái độ xa cách của cậu,Danna lại cười-hôm nay không biết cô đã cười bao nhiêu lần:  
-Tôi là à tôi ở tiệm may trong phố đối diện.  
Rồi,cô chạy đi.Cả hai đứa trẻ đều mỉm cười:Chúng đã có một người bạn mới.


	38. Chapter 38

Một ngày đẹp trời,tại nhà của hai chị em Hondou…  
Đồng hồ chỉ 7 giờ rưỡ vẫn còn đang say giấc nồng,thì bỗng có tiếng chuông cửa.Cậu kêu bằng giọng ngái ngủ:  
-Chị Hidemi,chị mở cửa đi.  
-Chị đang tắm mà.  
-Vậy thì để đó vậy(lười thế)  
Rena nói vói lên:  
-Đừng có lười biếng,ra mở đi.  
-Tha cho em đi mà chị,em buồn ngủ lắm.-Eisuke càu nhàu.  
Giọng điệu của Rena càng lúc càng gắt:  
-Em định nằm đến khi mọc rễ chắc?Em mà không rời khỏi giường thì lát nữa đừng ăn sáng nhé(sao tưởng chị Rena thương em lắm mà nhở)  
Đến nước này,Eisuke đành nhấc lưng khỏi chiếc giường đầy quyến rũ một cách luyến tiếc,càu nhàu:  
-Người thì đẹp mà sao tính tình thì càng lúc càng dữ dằ vô phúc lắm mới vớ nhầm phải chị.  
Nhưng dù luyến tiếc đến đâu,cậu cũng đành phải dậy,đơn giản là cậu chẳng muốn nhịn đói.Vừa xuống,Eisuke vừa càu nhàu:  
-Ai mà mới sáng sớm đã đến quấy rầy người khác(7 giờ rưỡi mà sớm gì trời)  
Càu nhàu là vậy,nhưng vừa mở cửa,Eisuke đã lập tức đổi thái độ.Akai đứng tựa vào bức tường cạnh cửa,tay cầm một chiếc túi nhỏ:  
-Tôi gọi cả buổi mà sao không ai mở cửa vậy?  
Eisuke không trả lời,mà chỉ nhìn anh:  
-Trời đất,bữa nay rồng lại đến nhà tôm hả?Anh mà cũng bỏ thời gian đến thăm bạn bè.Chắc hôm nay trời mưa quá.  
Akai lườm cậu một cái sắc như dao:  
-Cậu không nói không ai bảo cậu câm đâu.Bớt cái miệng một chút cho người khác được nhờ.  
Rồi,anh bước vào nhà,đặt chiếc túi lên bà liếc cái túi:  
-Sao cái túi này em nhìn quen quá vậy?  
-Đương nhiên là quen,cái túi đó hôm qua cậu để quên ở nhà tôi đó.Tôi có việc đi qua đây,tiện thể đem trả cậu.  
Eisuke cười cầu tài:  
-Hì hì,anh tử tế ghê.Anh ngồi chơi chút đi,để em pha trà.  
Bỗng nhiên,một con mèo phóng ra,nhảy bổ lên bàn khách,rồi phốc ra ngoài cử hớt hải:  
-Anh Akai, phụ em bắt lại con mèo nhanh lên.  
Cả hai chạy ra ngoài,nhưng vẫn không đuổi kịp con mè mèo chết tiệt phóng ra ngoài,vòng ra sau nhà,rồi nhảy tuốt lên cửa sổ.Eisuke tức tối:  
-Con mèo chết tiệt,suốt ngày quấy phá.  
Akai nhìn lên cửa sổ:  
-Cửa sổ đó của phòng nào?  
-Phòng chị Hidemi,anh từng lên rồi đó.  
Akai liền chạy lên thật ước đây,anh từng đến đây nhiều lần,nên phòng của Rena chẳng lạ gì với anh.Băng qua Eisuke,chẳng mấy chốc anh đã lên phòng ưng,vừa mở cửa ra,anh đã đứng sững người vì bất ngờ:Ở trong phòng,Rena đang thay quần á quá bất ngờ,Akai đứng sững trước cửa phò vội lấy chiếc khăn quấn quanh ngườôn mặt cô đỏ bừng,rồi chuyển sang giận dữ.  
-Anh làm trò gì thế hả?  
-Tôi…  
-Ra khỏi đây ngay.-Cô gần như hét lên.  
Anh vội ra khỏi phòng,đóng cửa lạện xảy ra quá bất ngờ,khiến một người bản lĩnh như anh cũng phải bối rốất là,chưa bao giờ anh lại nhìn phụ nữ thay đồ,thậm chí đối với Akemi,anh cũng chẳng bao giờ đi quá giới hạưng lần này…Anh lắc đầu,không dám nghĩ tiế đứng chôn chân trước cửa phòng,tâm trạng bàng hoàng xen lẫn lo lắng.  
Đúng lúc đó,Rena mở cửông nói không rằng,cô vung tay lên ngang tầm mặt anh(định làm gì biết rồi đó).Anh vội chụp tay cô lại,nhìn cô chằm chằm:  
-Cô làm gì vậy?  
Rena nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh,giọng lạnh lùng:  
-Còn hỏi tôi?Nhìn phụ nữ thay đồ,không đáng nhận một tát sao?  
-Tôi…tôi không cố tình.-Anh nói bằng giọng có phần lúng túng.Sự cố bất ngờ khiến anh mất hẳn vẻ ung dung thường có.  
Eisuke vội vã thanh minh hộ:  
-Chị à,anh Akai không cố tình đậi anh ấy tìm con mèo chạy vào phòng chị thộ cũng biết anh ấy không phải hạng người như vậy mà.  
Rena quay sang nhìn Eisuke đôi chút,giọng vẫn còn lạnh:  
-Vậy ít nhất thấy cửa đóng,anh cũng phải gõ cửa.Đằng này anh lại tự tiện vào phòng tôi.  
Akai mấp máy môi,định nói gì đó.Nhưng rồi,anh lại thộng Rena càng lúc càng lạnh:  
-Người quân tử dám làm phải dám chị định nói gì đây?  
Akai nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt thoáng vẻ xúc động,rồi trở lại bình thườ thở nhẹ ra,rồi buông tay Rena ra.  
"Chát",chỉ một tiếng chát chúa,rồi tất cả như im lặôn mặt Akai tối sầm,nhưng anh vẫn nói bằng giọng bình thản đến khô khốc:  
-Vậy là được rồi chứ gì?  
Rồi,anh bước đi,không nói không rằ quay sang Rena:  
-Sao chị phải khó khăn như vậy chứ?Anh Akai vốn kiêu hãnh,chị lại…  
-Em không hiểu thì đừng có nói.-Rena trừng mắt,rồi cũng lẳng lặng vào phòng.  
Cửa phòng khép lại,cô thở dài.Cô nhớ lại dáng vẻ của Akai lúc đó.Trong cái dáng vẻ bình thản một cách mỉa mai của anh, cô vẫn có thể thấy vẻ tức giận xen lẫn choáng váng,cái vẻ của một người bị tổn thương lòng tự trọật ra,vẻ tức giận và lạnh lùng của cô khi nãy chỉ là để che giấu sự xấu hổ.Cô không được phép tỏ vẻ yếu đuối trước người khác.  
Cả ngày hôm đó,Akai không về nhà.  
Ngồi trong một nhà hàng đêm vắng vẻ,anh rít điếu thuốc trong ̀n khói trắng trong không khí mờ ảo của nhà hàng bao phủ lấy tâm trí anh,cố gắng cuốn đi những điều phiền muộn.  
Nhớ lại cái tát của Rena lúc đó,anh bật cười mỉa ững hình ảnh trong quá khứ vẫn rõ nét trong đầu anh.Đó không phải lần đầu anh bị tát,nhưng trước kia,anh vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ,và nỗi căm hận đối với bà ta khiến những cái tát đó không hề động tới lòng tự trọng và kiêu hãnh của ̀ng tự trọng và kiêu hãnh của anh lúc đó dường như bị giam hãm,nhường chỗ cho lòng thù hận cứ đầy mãi.  
Lần đầu tiên,anh cảm thấy nhức nhối như vậy khi bị một cô gái cho một cái tát như vậ́ do lại là từ phía anh.  
Lần đầu tiên,anh không thể sử dụng cái vỏ lạnh lùng mà anh luôn dùng như một thứ vũ khí để tự vệ.


	39. Chapter 39

Đồng hồ điểm 12 giờ.Nhà hàng chỉ còn lác đác vài bóng người.Bầu trời đêm tối mịt mù.Trời bắt đầu đổ mưa.Từng giọt mưa đáp nhẹ xuống những con đường vắng lặ̀i chiếc lá lìa khỏi cành,cuốn theo dòng nước nhè nhẹ lững lờ trôi.Từng con đường vắng lặông khí trở nên lạnh buốt,cái lạnh thấm vào từng ngóc ngách một trên những con đường và cả trong tâm hồ nhạc của nhà hàng đang dạo một bản hòa tấu,bản "Song from a secret garden".Mở đầu là khúc dạo piano buồn da diết,và rồi khi tiếng violin bắt đầu,thì nỗi buồn bắt đầu dâng trào,và cũng để cho tâm hồn bỗng chốc gợi thoáng qua những đoạn kí ức,vừa mờ nhạt mà vừa rõ ràng…cũng vào lúc mưa tầm tã thế này…trong ngôi nhà vắng vẻ…những lời của cô văng vẳng bên tai,hòa với tiếng mưa…

_-Trời mưa lớn lắm,cậu không về được đâu.-Một cô gái trẻ nói khẽ._  
_-Đành thôi!_  
_Một lát sau,cô quay sang anh:_  
_-Cậu có thích mưa không?_  
_-Khố chỉ dành cho những kẻ lãng mạn vớ vẩn thôi.-Chàng trai lắc đầu.-Mình không giống vậy._  
_Cô gái mỉm cười:_  
_-Vậy sao?_  
_Rồ,bằng một cử chỉ đột ngột,cô bật chiếc máy hát,rồi cười một cách thích thú:_  
_-Vậy cậu thử nghe bản nhạc này ̉n nhạc này sẽ rất tuyệt khi nghe trong lúc trời mưa…Rồi cậu sẽ thay đổi ý kiến đấy._  
_-Nhưng mình không…_  
_Cô đặt tay lên miệng,suỵt khẽ:_  
_-Yên lặng nào,nó sắp chạy rồi…Bản nhạc này sẽ thích hợp với cậu đấ̉i hoàn toàn yên lặng,đừng nghĩ gì hết._  
_Chiếc máy bắt đầu chạy,không kịp để anh nói thêm một lời nàởi đầu là khúc piano chậm rãi,vừa êm ái lại vừa buồn bã.Anh chăm chú lắng đó,bản nhạc tiếp tục với khúc violin,làm cho nỗi buồn dường như dâng cao,rồi đến đỉnh điể̉n nhạc khiến cho người nghe,dù có lạnh lùng hay thờ ơ đến mấy,đều cảm thấy nỗi buồn đang thấm sâu vào từng ngóc ngáếng mưa rơi rả rích bên ngoài khiến cho nó càng trở nên sâu lắưng đối với anh,giá trị của nó không chỉ có vậ̉n nhạc dường như là một sự đồng cảm,như chia sẻ và thấu hiểu với những nỗi buồn lặng lẽ…Cô nói khẽ bên cạnh anh:_  
_-Bản nhạc này tên là "Song from a secret garden".Bản nhạc là một câu chuyện cảm động về một cậu bé mồ côi mẹ,bị câm và điế cậu đã nhốt cậu vào một căn phòng tràn ngập nỗi cô đơn,trống trải và bóng tốổi thơ của cậu chỉ là sự lẻ loi,bất hạnh và nước mắt,cùng với bốn bức tường trắng xóa.Cậu thèm khát,ước ao được tự do bước ra thế giới bên ngoài…Rồi một ngày kia,âm thanh kì diệu mà da diết,đầy ngập tâm sự của một bản nhạc huyền ảo,chợt lọt vào căn phòng đầy bóng tối của cậu.Cậu bé bỗng thấy cơ thể như hòa tan vào bản nhạc,rồi một sức mạnh thần kì nào đó từ bản nhạc mang cậu ra khỏi căn phòng ngục tù kia…để đến với thiên nhiên,cây cỏ,mặt trời và gió nước…và cuối cùng là khu vườn bí mật.Cậu bé đã rất vui sướng,hạnh phúc-niềm vui chưa hề tồn tại trong cuộc đời cậu-rồi yên nghỉ với giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng mà trên môi vẫn nở một nụ cười mãn nguyệông ai biết cậu đã gặp gì và thấy gì.Đó mãi mãi là bí mật của riêng cậ tâm hồn mỗi người đều có một khu vườn bí mật của riêng mì bài hát này,cậu phải nhắm mắt lại,và tưởng tượng ra khu vườn bí mật của riêng mình…Bản nhạc này là bài hát dành cho những tâm hồn cô quạnh…cho khu vườn bí mật của họ… _  
_Phải…khu vườn bí mật của riêng anh…Một khu vườn sẽ không có sự tàn ác,dối trá và bạc bẽo của con người,một khu vườn không tồn tại những kẻ đã cướp đi người chị yêu quí của anh…không có gì cả…chỉ có một cõi yên bình…vĩnh viễn…cõi yên bình chỉ tồn tại ở miền cực lạc…_  
_Một cõi yên bình không bao giờ có thật…_  
_Bị cuốn vào những dòng cảm xúc miên man trong tiếng nhạc,anh dường như không cảm thấy vị mặn chát của những giọt nước mắt đang trào ở khóe mắt…Dù không hề muốn khóc,nước mắt vẫn cứ tuôn ra…_  
_Bản nhạc đã bắt đầu tới khúc cuố́c này,giai điệu đầu bài hát được lặp lại,lồng thêm tiếng sáo flute…khiến nỗi buồn bắt đầu giảm dần,nhường chỗ cho một cảm giác yên bình đang lan dần…_  
_Bản nhạc kết thú đưa tay tắt máy:_  
_-Bản nhạc rất hay,đúng không?_  
_-Và cà câu chuyện của cậ́ phải cậu đang muốn nói về mình không?_  
_Danna bật cười:_  
_-Không.Cậu độc lập và cứng rắn hơn cậu bé ấy nhiề̀n cảnh của cậu,có một số người có thể gặp phải,nhưng không phải ai cũng đủ thông minh và quyết đoán để đứng vững như cậu đâu…Không có ai có thể giống cậu…Cậu rất đặc biệt,Akai ạ…thực sự rất đặc biệt…_  
_Mình…rất đặc biệt sao?_  
_Đừng có đùa._

Anh nhìn qua cửa sổ.Trời đã bắt đầu hửng sá̀n qua đồng hồ,kim giờ đã chỉ số 5.  
Không ngờ mình lại ngồi đây lâu vậ ở nhà chắc là rất lo lắng  
Shiho đi đi lại lại,lòng như có lửa đốưa lần nào Akai lại bỏ đi lâu đến vậy,mà lại không hề nói với cô.Ngay cả điện thoại cũng bị tắông ai đoán được anh đi đâu.Cô cũng chẳng biết chuyện gì xảy ra.  
Điện thoại đột nhiên báo có cuộc gọi.Số điện thoại của Eisuke.Cô nhấc máy:  
-A lô!  
Ở đầu dây bên kia,Eisuke lo lắng:  
-Shiho,cho tôi gặp anh Akai đi.  
Shiho chán nản:  
-Có cho cậu gặp cũng mừng.Từ sáng hôm qua anh ta biến mất tăm mất dạng rồi.  
Rồi,không kịp để Eisuke lên tiếng,cô hỏi ngược lại:  
-Hình như hôm qua anh ấy đến chỗ cậu phải không?Cậu phải biết có chuyện gì chứ?  
Eisuke chột dạ.Chẳng lẽ vì chuyện đó mà ảnh…  
Rồi,cậu tường thuật lại mọi chuyệối cùng,cậu hơi run:  
-Cũng vì chuyện đó mà tôi gọi đến để hỏi thăm ả́nh tình ảnh cao ngạo như vậy,gặp phải tình huống như thế thì đúng là…  
-Vậy giờ anh ấy ở đâu cậu biết không?  
-Biết thì gọi điện cho cậu làm gì.Tôi cứ tưởng ảnh về nhà rồi.  
Shiho thấp giọng,giống như nói với chính mình:  
-Đi đâu mà lại đi hơn cả ngày trời,gọi điện thì tắt máy.  
Eisuke sốt sắng:  
-Cậu hỏi thăm hết mọi người chưa?  
-Hỏi rồ ta có quen bao nhiêu người đâu,nhưng chẳng ai biết cả.  
Ngưng một chút,cô thấp giọng:  
-Mà chị Rena giờ thế nào?  
-Ai mà biế đó mặt mày chỉ lạnh như tiền,tôi ớn gần chết,đâu có dám hỏi han gì.Mà thiệt tình,không hiểu sao chỉ phải làm vậy,nhìn vẻ mặt của hai người lúc đó mà lạnh cả người.  
Sau khi cúp máy,Shiho ngồi lại,cố gắng suy nghĩ xem Akai có thể đi đâu.Với tính cách của anh…  
Tiếng chuông cửa đột nhiên réo lên.Đầu óc rối bời,cô chạy ra mở cửa như một cái má nhìn cô:  
-Sao trông em phờ phạc quá vậy?  
-Anh….anh Akai.  
-Tất nhiên là anh rồ́ chuyện gì vậy?  
Shiho thở dài:  
-Không sao đâu.Về là tốt rồưng anh đi đâu vậy hả?  
-Đi dạo một chút thôẳng có vấn đề gì đâu.  
Phải,chẳng có vấn đề gì cả.Tất cả đều cất giữ trong khu vườn bí mật đó.Bí mật trong tâm hồn mỗi người.


	40. Chapter 40

Vừa vào lớp,anh đã cảm thấy một không khí đặc biệt khác lạ.Ai nấy đều túm tụm bàn bạc một cách sôi nổi hơn thường ngà̀ theo những gì anh nghe được,hôm nay,sẽ có một học sinh mới đến lớp nà đồn đó là một học sinh vào trường nhờ học bổng.Hơn nữa,đó lại là một cô bé con nhà trung lưu,một "của hiếm" thật sự giữa một trường toàn học sinh nhà giàu,trong một ngôi trường nổi tiế hờ hững nhìn đám bạn cùng lớp bàn tán xì xào. Còn mười phút nữa mới tới tiết đầu tiê khỏi lớp có khi không khí sẽ tốt hơ bước ra ngoài,thở nhẹ.Một lũ tẻ ngắt!  
Anh đi dọc hành lang.Đột nhiên,một cô gái đi ngược hướng va vào anh.Cô rối rít:  
-Xin lỗi,tôi vô ý quá.  
-Không sao.-Vừa trả lời một cách chiếu lệ,anh vừa phủi bụi trên cánh tay.  
Lúc này,anh bắt đầu chú ý đến cô bé,lúc này đang cúi xuống,nhặt vội chiếc cặp và một số giấy tờ đang vương vãi dưới đất.Cô cũng trạc 14 như anh,mái tóc nâu đỏ dày mượt được tết lại thành 2 bím tóc thả dài ngang lưng,cùng làn da trắng hồng đậm chất Âu.Cô ngẩng lên:  
-Xin lỗi,cho tôi hỏi dãy khối 8 ở…  
Khi cô ngẩng lên hoàn toàn,cả hai đều khựng lại.Đôi mắt màu tro của cô mở to:  
-Là cậu sao?  
-Hóa ra là cô.-Anh hơi ngạc nhiên.  
Danna vừa phủi tay,vừa cười:  
-Không ngờ cậu học ở trường nà̀ cũng phải,cậu thuộc dạng nhà giàu mà.  
Làm như không nghe thấy câu nói của cô,anh nghiêng mặt:  
-Cô vào đây chắc là nhờ học bổng?  
-Ừ.-Cô gật đầu.-Mẹ tôi chuyển tới nơi này hồi đầu năm lớp ường vừa có một chỗ trống,nên dì tôi giới thiệu cho tôi thi thử.-Cô vuốt bím tóc,cười khúc khích.-Không ngờ lại đậu thật.  
-Thôi,tôi phải đi đây.Tôi phải xem bài một chút.(phải ga lăng với phụ nữ chút chứ nhỉ)  
-Ê nè,chờ tôi chút.-Cô đuổi theo anh.  
-Gì nữa?  
-Cậu biết lớp 8B ở đâu không vậy?  
-Đi theo tôi.Đó là lớp tôi.-Cậu đi đều,vẫn không quay mặt lạ́a ra đây là học sinh mới mà bọn chúng nó bàn tán.  
Thái độ của Akai khiến những người dễ tính nhất cũng thấy khó chịưng Danna không có vẻ gì phật ý.Cô chỉ im lặng bước đi.  
Cô giáo đưa Danna vào lớp:  
-Các em,đây là bạn Kastrick Danna,gốc Ba ́c em hãy giúp bạn làm quen nhé!  
Dưới lớp liền nổi lên những tiếng xì xào:  
-Học sinh mới đó phải không?  
-Đẹp quá.  
-Chắc học giỏi lắm.  
-Nhìn là biết hạng Ba Lan nhập cư.  
Cô giáo nhịp nhịp tay:  
-Các em yên lặng!  
Mặc kệ những tiếng xì xào,Danna lướt qua các dãy bàn.Đám con trai nhao nhao,mặc cho bọn con gái xì xào:  
-Ngồi cạnh mình nè,Danna.  
Đến chỗ của Akai,cô hỏi với nét mặt nửa cười nửa nghiêm:  
-Tôi ngồi đây được không?  
Anh chống cằm,nhìn ra cửa sổ,mắt vẫn không nhìn cô:  
-Cứ tự nhiên!  
Không một chút khách sáo hay ngại ngùng,cô đặt cặp lên bàn,rồi buông người xuống băng ghế.Đám con trai đều nhìn chằm chằm hai ngườ nấy đều khó chịu thấy rõ.Sao cô bé đẹp như vậy mà lại ngồi cạnh thằng lập dị,kiêu kì khó ưa đó chứ?Đáng ghét!Ý nghĩ đó không hẹn mà cùng hiện lên trong đầu của bọn chúưng hai người đều không quan tâm tới chúng.Mỗi người đều bận đeo đuổi những ý nghĩ riêng của mình.  
Giờ ra chơi,Danna ngồi cười nói huyên thuyên với mấy đứa trong lớp.Cô dường như có khả năng bẩm sinh trong việc tạo sức hút với người kháông ngoa chút nào nếu nói rằng so với đám con gái trong lớp,cô xinh đẹp hơn hẳôn mặt trái xoan,mũi thẳng,cao,đôi mắt to như mắt nai,hàng lông mi dày,đen nhánh,môi hồng hà́i tóc nâu đỏ dày,mượt,thắt bím ngang lưng,dáng người đẹp,làn da trắng hồng cùng với nụ cười giòn giã,khanh khách,đầy cuốn hút.Cô nói chuyện duyên dáng,thông minh và hài hước,nhưng không tỏ ra quá nổi bậ̉ đám con gái cũng bị hút vào,nhưng một số đứa không giấu vẻ ganh ghét với cô.Tuy vậy,có vẻ như cô coi thường tất cả.Akai liếc nhìn đám con trai bu quanh cô.Chỉ cần nghe qua nội dung cuộc nói chuyện,anh nhận ra ngay rằng bọn chúng quá tầm thường với cô,và cái cách cô nói chuyện với bọn chúng giống như cách một cô công chúa nói chuyện với đám nịnh thần.Cô nói chuyện hòa đồng và nhún nhường như mọi người,nhưng cô thông minh hơn tất cả.Tuy vậy,cô biết cách để làm chúng không nhận ra điều đó.Đa số những tên con trai sĩ diện như chúng đều có một nhược điểm lớn,đó là luôn cho rằng mình thông minh hơn phụ nữ,và luôn cho rằng mình mới là người cuốn hút họ.Anh mỉm cười.Một lũ ngu ngốc.  
Anh suy nghĩ chăm chú đến nỗi không hay biết cô đã đến sau lưng anh.Cô đặt bàn tay lên vai anh:  
-Cậu đang suy nghĩ gì vậy?  
Anh thoáng giật mình.Rồi,anh đẩy tay cô ra,nghiêm nghị:  
-Cô đừng làm người khác giật mình kiểu này được không?  
-Ồ,xin lỗi!-Cô mỉm cười.  
Vừa ngồi xuống,cô vừa hỏi:  
-Hình như cậu không hòa đồng với lớp này?  
-Sao cô nghĩ vậy?-Anh hỏi bằng giọng nửa quan tâm nửa lãnh đạm.  
-Nhìn cái cách hai bên đối xử với nhau là biết thôi.-Cô vén mớ tóc mai.-Với bọn ngu ngốc này,không cần mất quá một buổi ra chơi để nhận ra bản chất của chú̀ càng dễ dàng để tạo sự chú ý với chúng.  
-Chỉ một giờ ra chơi,nhưng cô đã tạo ấn tượng không tồi đâu!  
-Nếu là cậu nói,tôi sẽ coi đó là một lời khen.-Cô nói với vẻ hài hước,nhưng anh biết rằng cô không hề đùa.Một cuộc nói chuyện ngắn,nhưng đủ để hai người hiểu phần nào về ̀ cả hai đủ thông minh để không khiến người đối diện thất vọng về mình.  
Không khó để nhận ra sự chú ý đặc biệt của Danna đến Akai.Với đám tiểu thư công tử chỉ có cái mẽ ngoài trong lớp,cô để ý đến ưng cô hiểu rõ lí do thật sự.Anh thông minh hơn những đứa bạn cùng lớp từ trước đến giờ của cô.Cô chán ngán bọn chúng,vì cô thông minh hơn tất cả.Nhưng với anh,thì không như vậ thông minh ngang ngửa cô,hoặc có thể là hơn.Điều đó khiến cô thật sự thích thú.Thật sự là một niềm vui đối với cô,khi tìm được một người bạn thú vị như anh.Một người sẽ vừa là bạn vừa là người để cô thử thách trí thông minh của mình.  
Akai Shuichi.  
Anh giữ cho mình nhiều bí mật,nhưng sớm muộn gì,cô cũng sẽ hiểu anh.  
Danna Kastrick.  
Một cô gái xinh đẹp và thật sự sử dụng chất xám của mình,quả là một niềm thú vị.  
Cảm giác ban đầu của cả hai chỉ là niềm vui và sự thú vị thách thự́ không nhận ra rằng,còn một cái gì đó sâu xa hơn,đã trở thành một sợi dây vô hình gắn kết họ với nhau.Một cậu bé đã bị thương tổn quá nhiều,đến mức phải tự giam mình trong cái vỏ khéo kín.Một cô bé xinh đẹp,luôn dùng cái vẻ hòa đồng,thân thiện để giấu đi một tâm hồn đã chịu những tổn thương sâu sắc không thể nói bằng lời.Tưởng chừng họ khó có thể hiểu ưng trong tâm hồn họ,lại có một cái gì đó bổ sung cho ̀ cả hai đều không ngờ, chúng chính là cầu nối cho hai người,để rồi tình bạn của họ sẽ trở thành một phần của mỗi người.


	41. Chapter 41

Những ngày sau đó là một chuỗi ngày khó chịu và bức bố và Akai dường như tìm mọi cách tránh mặt nhau.Bầu không khí ngột ngạt giữa họ hiện hữu rõ ràng đến mức cả người vô tâm nhất cũng thấy khó chịu.Tới ngày thứ bảy,Jodie khoát tay:  
-Không thể để tiếp tục tình trạng này đượ́ng ta phải làm cái gì đó.  
Eisuke hùa theo bằng giọng hứng khởi:  
-Đúng vậông thể để hai người tự nhiên đường ai nấy đi chỉ vì một lí do lãng xẹt như vậ́ng ta nhất định phải giúp họ.  
Eisuke và Jodie nói một cách hào hứưng Shiho có vẻ như không muốn họ hào hứng được quá 1 phút.Cô kéo họ về thực tế:  
-Làm cách nào?Bây giờ hai người họ còn không nhìn mặt nhau,có trời xuống cũng đố kéo họ đi được nửa bước.  
Giọng điệu phá bĩnh của Shiho khiến ngọn lửa nhiệt tình vừa được thắp lên lập tức nguội ngắ bị kéo về thực tế ngay lập tức.Cô nói với một dáng vẻ rất ư là "triết gia":  
-Họ không muốn gặp nhau thì mình phải tìm cách sao cho họ buộc phải gặp nhau.Đợi họ nguội bớt thì biết tới khi nào.Cổ nhân có câu "Chủ động hơn bị động" mà.  
-Gặp nhau mà mặt ai cũng lạnh như đá tảng thì gặp nhau làm gì.-Shinichi cắt ngang.-Vả lại cũng chưa chắc lừa được họ đi.  
Rốt cuộc,mọi chuyện lại đi vào bế tắ́ lẽ chuyện giảng hòa cho hai chị điệp viên cao ngạo này trúc trắc quá nên ai cũng đành ngồi ngắm ruồi bay,chẳng nảy được một mưu chuột nhắt nào.Bỗng nhiên,Ran nảy ý kiến:  
-Hay là mình giả danh viết thư xin lỗi cho cả hai người?Chọn lời lẽ khéo léo một chút,có khi lại hiệu quả đấy.  
Sáng kiến của Ran quả là không tồ đập tay:  
-Hay,ý kiến hay.  
Shiho gật gù:  
-Cũng được đấy!  
Những người còn lại cũng gật gù.Thấy ý kiến có vẻ không bị phản đối,Jodie hào hứng:  
-Vậy,bắt tay vào làm liền đ và Eisuke về kiếm mẫu nét chữ của Akai và Rena đi.Tôi sẽ giả cho.Tôi giả chữ giỏi lắm đấy.  
-Làm ngay bây giờ?  
-Tất nhiên. "Đêm dài lắm mộng",càng lẹ làng thì càng mau thành việc lớn.(cô Jodie ăn nói cứ như quân sư Gia Cát Lượng)  
Sau khi bức thư hoàn thành,Eisuke và Shiho lãnh nhiệm vụ thiêng liêng-đưa thư cho hai nhân vật chính.  
Akai trầm ngâm đọc lá thư Eisuke đưa tới,không nói gì.Eisuke cười:  
-Chị Hidemi đã xin lỗi rồi,anh chấp chỉ hoài làm gì.  
Akai không trả lời,chỉ ngước nhìn Eisuke:  
-Rena viết lá thư này?  
-Đúng,thì sao?  
Một phút im lặng trôi qua.Rồi,anh cười nhạt:  
-Vậy thì nói với tên ngốc nào viết lá thư mạo danh này là muốn mạo danh ai viết thư thì phải cẩn thận hơn nhé.  
Eisuke tái mặ vậy,cậu vẫn cố vớt vát:  
-Anh nói gì kì vậy?  
-Tự xem lấy đi.  
Eisuke nghiên cứu kĩ bức thư,cố tìm ra sơ suất trong đó.Nhưng,dù đã soi muốn lủng giấy,cậu vẫn chả thấy điểm gì khả nghi.Rốt cuộc,cậu đành nhăn nhó:  
-Em có thấy gì đâu?  
-Cậu nhìn chỗ chữ kí ấy.  
Eisuke quan sát chữ kí.Chữ kí mềm mại,các nét móc ngoặc đều tròn trịa,cuối chữ lại có đánh một trái tim.Tất nhiên đó không phải kiểu của Rena,nhưng Akai cũng chẳng thể biết chuyện đó.Cậu ngơ ngác:  
-Thì có gì đâu?  
-Kiểu chữ kí này của Jodie,tôi nhìn hàng ngàn lần rồi,nhìn lướt qua cũng nhận đời mạo danh người khác viết thư mà lại kí chữ kí kiểu của mình.  
Akai nói tới đâu,Eisuke tái mặt tới đó.Hóa ra,Jodie tính toán trăm bề,nhưng một chuyện cỏn con vậy cô lại không nghĩ tớ́ lẽ cũng vì cái kiểu đánh trái tim sau chữ kí bắt đầu thông dụng,khó mà nhận ra,hơn nữa ít ai lại để ý kĩ như vậy,nên cô cũng đâm chủ quan.Cô làm tinh vi nhưng chỉ qua mắt nổi bọn nó,còn với một con người tai quái và sắc sảo,lại thường xuyên có cơ hội đọc các chữ kí của cô như Akai,thì chẳng khác gì múa rìu qua mắt thợ.Nhưng,đó chưa phải là điều tai hại nhất.Điều tai hại nhất vẫn còn ở phía ấy cậu muốn hóa tượng đến nơi,Akai lên tiếng:  
-Nhưng dù sao thì đó cũng không phải là sơ suất đáng kể.Đáng kể là…  
-Là thế nào?-Eisuke toát mồ hôi,giọng thấp thỏm.  
Anh mỉm cười bí hiểm:  
-Đáng kể là loại tem dán trên bức thư này đã ngừng bán từ hai tuần trước,tức là một tuần trước khi tôi đến nhà cậ tuần trước tôi vừa mới đến bưu điện mà.  
Nghe tới đó,khuôn mặt Eisuke từ màu xanh chuyển sang màu trắng bệch.Cậu không ngờ Jodie cẩn thận như thế mà cũng để lại một sơ hở tai hại đến vậy.Để bây giờ,cậu phải phơi mình một cách ngượng nghịu trước ánh mắt soi mói của Akai.  
Nhưng số Eisuke chưa phải số xui tận mạấy cậu muốn xỉu đến nơi,Akai đứng dậy:  
-Tôi còn có việc vào trong,cậu tự về đi.  
Được tuyên bố "tha bổng",Eisuke mừng rỡ,chộp lấy lá thư,ba chân bốn cẳng chạy ra cửước khi cậu ra về,Akai còn nói theo một câu:  
-Đi từ từ thôi,coi chừng ra đường bị xe đụng.  
Shiho cũng không khá khẩm gì hơông biết Jodie phát rồ hay sao mà bức thư viết cho Rena,cô lại làm nó ướt át dầm dề còn hơn mưa tháng bạ̉ng điệu đầy hối lỗi và tình cảm trong đó rõ ràng chẳng giống chút nào với tính cách của ̀ thế là bại lộ ngay lập tứ̉i cần phải nói hai người đưa thư của chúng ta xấu hổ và điên tiết thế nào,chỉ cần biết là mỗi người đi trên đường đều rủa Jodie đúng 108 lần.Đến lần thứ 109 thì cả hai về tới nhà Jodie,nơi mọi người đang ngồi dồn đống chờ tin tốt lành của hai người.Vừa thấy mặt cả hai,Ran hỏi liền:  
-Sao rồi,có thành công không?  
Eisuke tức tối:  
-Thành công cái con khỉ.Cô Jodie viết thư kiểu gì mà để một đống sơ hở,anh Akai biết ngay là đồ giả mạo.  
Rồi,Eusuke tường thuật lại chuyện xảy gãi đầu:  
-Tôi cũng chẳng để ý mấy chuyện đó.Đâu có ai ngờ cậu ta để ý kĩ dữ vậy(chủ quan khinh địch quá đi)  
Shiho nghiến răng:  
-Chưa hết đậ mạo danh anh Akai kiểu gì mà viết ướt át mùi mẫn như phim Hàn Quốc,chỉ biết liền là đồ giả mạo.  
Thấy Jodie có vẻ sắp sửa bị xé xác đến nơi,Shinich vội giải vây:  
-Thôi,bỏ qua chuyện đó đi.Bây giờ đâu phải là lúc cãi nhau.Cần phải tìm cách để cứu vãn trước đã.  
Câu nói của Shinichi liền kéo mọi người trở về thực tại.Bỗng dưng,Jodie sáng mắt:  
-Tôi có ý nàưng mà…  
Cô đột nhiên ngập ngừ nóng ruột:  
-Nhưng thế nào?  
-Cách này có thể sẽ làm một trận sóng gió ra trò chứ không chở lại còn có thể nảy sinh tác dụng phụ.  
-Rốt cuộc là cách gì vậy?-Eisuke nóng nảy.  
Năm cái đầu chụm lại,bàn bạc.Vừa nghe xong cách của Jodie,Shinichi lo lắng:  
-Cách này có hơi mạo hiểm không đó?  
-Chẳng còn cách nào khác đẫng là cơ hội cho họ tiến tới gần nhau hơn mà.-Jodie nói.  
-Lỡ như…  
-Không có lỡ như gì hếẳng lẽ để họ khỏi nhìn mặt nhau luôn.  
-Nhưng xài cách này sợ họ còn tránh xa nhau gấp bội ấy chứ.  
-Không có đâu,tôi đã tính kĩ rồi.  
Bàn qua cãi lại một hồi,cuối cùng mọi người đành đồng ý với kế hoạch của Jodie.  
Chiều hôm đó,Rena vừa về nhà,bỗng thấy một li nước chanh trên bà cười:  
-Chị Hidemi,em pha nước chanh cho chị rồi đó.Chắc chị cũng mệt rồi!  
Rena nhìn cậu em quí tử của mình bằng ánh mắt nghi ngờ.Cô không tin đứa em trai hậu đậu và làm biếng của cô lại đột ngột thương chị đến mức đi pha sẵn nước chanh đợi cô về.Cô liếc cậu:  
-Em đang mưu đồ cái gì đây?Định nhờ chị chuyện gì phải không?  
Eisuke kêu lên oan ức:  
-Không có à thấy chị dạo này mệt nên mới tranh thủ pha li nước chanh,chứ có ý gì đâu.  
"Tốt bụng dữ vậy sao?Khó tin quá!"Rena nghĩ thầm.  
Nhưng dù sao,vừa đi ngoài nắng về,lại thêm cả ngày mệt mỏi,một li nước chanh thật sự là thức uống lí tưở sát một hồi,thấy chẳng có gì lạ,vả lại cô cũng không tin Eisuke lại định đầu độc cô.Cô nhấp li nước chanh lên môi,rồi từ từ uống cạ hỏi:  
-Thế nào hả chị?  
-Cũng ngon lắm.-Rena cười.-Lâu lắm mới thấy em siêng như vậy đấy.  
Rồi,cô đi lên phòng.Đột nhiên,cô cảm thấy hơi choáng vá́ lẽ mình mệt quá,nằm nghỉ một chút sẽ đỡ thôi.  
Cô ngả lưng lên giường.Đột nhiên,cô thấy cảnh vật trong phòng trở nên mờ đi.Đầu óc cô thì càng lúc càng mơ màng.  
Cô thiếp đi trong trạng thái mê mệt.  
Jodie và Shiho,được Eisuke cho nấp ở cuối hành lang,liền mở cửấy mọi chuyện đúng như dự đoán,Jodie cười khì:  
-Tuyệt vời!Mọi chuyện đúng như dự đoán.  
-Chơi cái trò này sao thấy giống như bọn hắc đạo chuyên đánh thuốc mê quá!-Shiho hơi nhăn mặt.  
-Có gì đâu mà áy ná̀nh chỉ cho cổ uống một liều thuốc ngủ thôi mà,đâu có làm gì bậy bạ.  
-Nhưng mà…  
-Thôi,đừng có nhiều chuyện nữa,đưa cổ lên xe mau lên.  
Ở nhà Shiho,Ran đã đợi sẵ hỏi:  
-Có chưa Ran?  
-Rồ phải đi mua đấy,nào giờ đâu có mặc đồ kiểu đó.  
Rồi,cô lôi trong ba lô ra một chiếc váy ngủ ngắn màu đen,ren rua rất đẹp,bằng vải voan hơi mỏng(nói chung là các cô gái của chúng ta mà mặc vào thì gợi cảm hết biết).Ran cười:  
-Chị Rena mà mặc cái này thì gợi cảm phải biế này anh Akai chắc chỉ có nước chết đứng.  
-Ảnh mà biết được chắc ảnh đem tụi mình ra làm bia tập bắn quá.-Shinichi lắc đầu.  
Shiho liếc Jodie:  
-Không phải là chúng ta,mà là chỉ mình Jodie thổ chủ mưu chuyện này chứ ện bậy bạ vậy mà cũng nghĩ ra được,người Mĩ đầu óc đúng là thoáng thật.  
-Có gì đâu mà sợ.Hai người đâu có đụng đến nhau đẩ là hơi "nhạy cảm" chút thôi.-Jodie cười.Rồi cô hỏi.-Mà Shuu đã sắp về chưa?  
-Chắc là sắp rồi,bây giờ thì ảnh đã làm xong chuyện em nhờ rồi.-Shiho đáp.  
-Tốt.Rồi cô quay sang Ran.-Ran,mau thay đồ cho Rena đi.  
Rồi,cả ba nhanh chóng hành động(hành động gì thì lát mới tiết lộ).Xong việc,cả ba liền trốn đ vẫn hơi lo,có lẽ vì cô là người nghiêm túc nhất trong bọn:  
-Nhưng nhớ đừng có làm thái quá đó.  
-Yên tâm,mình chỉ cần làm vừa đủ thôi.-Jodie trấn an.-Thôi,chúng ta rút,còn nhường chỗ cho nhân vật nam chính nữa.  
Cô và Ran cười rúc rích,rồi cả ba vội chuồn ngay lập tức.  
Lúc đó,Akai cũng vừa lên phòng ngủ.Anh treo áo khoác lên móc,nằm xuống giường,mà không hề hay biết có một chiếc bẫy đặc biệt đã được giăng ra để đón mình.  
Khoảng nửa tiếng sau,Akai thuận tay kéo chiếc mền đang xộc xệch bên góc giường ếc mền vừa tuột ra,một luồng điện liền chạy dọc sống lưng ước mắt anh là một cảnh tượng mà nằm mơ anh cũng không nghĩ đến:Rena đang nằm đó,ngủ say trong bộ áo ngủ gợi cảm và một dáng vẻ rất…dễ thương.(cái này người khác thấy là nguy hiểm lắm đó)  
Anh chết cứng có đến hai mươi giâ đó,một tia chớp lập tức xẹt ngang đầu ̃ nhiên,không khó khăn để anh đoán ra ai là chủ mưu vụ này(ngoài cô Jodie nhà mình ra còn ai đủ bạo gan để nghĩ ra một trò tai quái thế này).Khỏi phải nói anh Akai nhà mình giận đến thế nào(tím mặt luôn).Nếu có Jodie ở đó,chắc anh cũng chả ngần ngại gì mà không đem cô ra bắn bỏ ngay lập tức(đầu óc nóng phừng phừng rồi mà).Jodie,cô sẽ chết với tô nghĩ thầm,trái hẳn với bản tính điềm đạm thường ngày.  
Anh liền mở cửa ra,định sẽ tìm Shiho để "nói chuyện".Nhưng,cánh cửa đã bị khóa chốt ở bên ngoài(không ngờ cô Jodie mình chơi ác dữ vậy).Anh nhìn cánh cử̃ nhiên,anh có thể tông cánh cửa ra,nhưng như vậy thì Rena sẽ tỉnh ngay lập tức,và rồi có trời mới biết chuyện gì sẽ diễn ra,chỉ biết là một cô gái thấy mình tỉnh dậy trong phòng của một người con trai với bộ áo ngủ "mỏng manh" như vậy thì chắc chắn sẽ không có chuyện tốt đẹp.  
Rốt cuộc,tìm mãi chẳng có cách nào(cửa này chắc lắm),anh đành ngồi xuống giường.Động tâm,anh liếc qua Rena.Để cô ấy nằm thế này thì không tốt chút nà cẩn thận dựng cô ngồi tựa vào thành giường,sau đó cố nghĩ cách mở cánh cửa phòng(đợi chị Shiho mở cửa thì tới khi nào).Nhưng,đầu óc đang bấn loạn,bao nhiêu chất xám dường như rủ nhau đi ăn giỗ hết,chẳng còn để lại gì trong đầu anh.  
Nghĩ mãi cũng mệt,anh chuyển hướng sang quan sát ôn mặt cô lúc ngủ,dường như có nét gì đó buồn buồậm chí,có một vài giọt nước mắt lăn qua khóe mắt nhắm nghiền của cô.Cô gọi trong giấc mơ:  
_Mẹ,mẹ đừng đi.Đừng bỏ con lại._  
_Ngoài mẹ ra…không ai có thể nghe con tâm sự cả.Mẹ đi rồi,con sẽ chẳng thể tâm sự với ai nữa…sẽ chẳng có ai che chở con nữa…_  
_Con cô đơn lắm,mẹ có biết không…_

Akai nhìn cô,lòng thấy như hơi thắt lạ̀nh ảnh đau đớn của Natsume vụt qua trong thoáng chốc…

_Rena…tôi chắc là cô rất cô đơn…Eisuke,bố cô,những người yêu thương cô…không ai đủ sức nghe cô tâm sự cả._  
_Vậy nên,cô mới cần phải tỏ ra thật mạnh mẽ để khỏa lấp nó…_  
_Cái tát cô dành cho tôi hôm đó…là để che giấu sự yếu ớt bên trong sao…_  
_Tôi không biết có thể thông cảm cho cô hay không…_  
_Nhưng ít ra…thì chúng ta cũng giống nhau…nên tôi cũng hiểu được cô đau đớn như thế nào…_

Bất giác,anh khẽ đưa tay vén mái tóc đang rũ bên trán của cô.

_Cứ khóc đi…nước mắt có thể làm dịu nỗi đau,và vết thương rồi cũng sẽ lành dần…_  
_Dù lành rồi không có nghĩa là không nhức nhối…_  
_Nhưng chúng ta phải đối diện với nó thôi…_  
_Nếu không chịu được nỗi đau,thì chúng ta sẽ không thể tồn tại…_

Nhưng,khi trở lại thực tại,anh mới nhận thấy mình ngồi sát Rena từ lúc nàôn mặt của cô đột nhiên khiến anh thấy hơi bối rố lúc đó,Rena bỗng dưng gục đầu xuống,ngay vào ngực vừa định đẩy cô ra,thì đúng lúc đó,cửa phòng bật mở.Trước cảnh tượng phải nói là cực kì lãng mạn đó,Jodie liền hí hửng đưa máy chụp ngay một phát,ngay góc nhìn "tình tứ" nhất.  
Nếu có gì trên đời này lạnh hơn đá cục thì đó là khuôn mặt của Akai khi đến tòa nhà tập trung vào ngày hôm sau.Hôm qua,sau khi chụp hình,Jodie lập tức chuồn gấ̀ không thể nào làm gì với phụ nữ,anh bèn lôi cổ Shinichi và Eisuke vào trong một phòng kíông cần miêu tả diễn biến trong căn phòng,chỉ cần biết là hai cô gái ở ngoài cứ chốc chốc lại thót tim vì một tiếng kêu thảm thiết của hai anh chàng chúng đó,khi trốn được ra ngoài(là anh Akai không muốn đánh nữa thì đúng hơn),thì hai anh chàng đẹp trai của chúng ta đã ở trong tình cảm hết sức thảm hại.Mặt mày bầm dập,sưng vù,áo quần xốc xếch,nói chúng là thảm vô cùng(không biết anh Akai đã sử dụng chiêu thức gì nữa).Có lẽ,hai anh chàng phải về nhà đắp nước muối với chườm đá cả tuần là ít nhấế mới biết,một con người điềm đạm và không ưa bạo lực như Akai,khi điên lên thì cũng đáng sợ như ̀n về phần hai cô gái thì đỡ hơn,chỉ bị Rena rượt chạy trối chết khắp khu phố,cộng với vài giờ đồng hồ "chì chiết" nữêng Eisuke còn thảm ở chỗ,tối hôm đó cậu phải tự lê lết cái thân đã bị Akai "dần" cho tơi tả đi ăn cơm ngoài tiệm,vì tối hôm đó Rena bỏ đi đâu không biết,không buồn nấu cơm tối.  
Còn bây giờ,thì Akai đang vác một khuôn mặt "hắc ám" nhất từ trước tới giờ đi tìm Jodie(a men,hi vọng Akai-sama nhà mình đừng chơi hành hung phụ nữ).Nhưng,cả sở ai cũng nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt kì lạ,lén cười khúc khí̉nh thoảng,có vài người đi qua,khều vai Akai:  
-Sở mình có hiện tượng lạ đó nha,tượng đá mà cũng biết cục cựa rồi đó.Chiều nay chắc trời mưa lớn.  
Rồi,có vài cô gái lại đi qua,cười cười:  
-Chúc mừng nha,cậu cũng có mắt chọn người lắm đó.  
Akai dĩ nhiên chẳng hiểu gì.Nhưng,đúng hơn anh chỉ không hiểu lúc đầu,còn sau khi đã suy nghĩ,anh bắt đầu đoán ưng,khi đoán ra,anh thấy như một luồng điện chạy qua sống lưng mìông lẽ bức ảnh đó…Anh rít qua kẽ răng:  
-Jodie,cô sẽ chết với tôi.  
Vừa thấy Carmel,anh vội chộp ngay lập tức.  
-Carmel,Jodie đâu?  
Thái độ đằng đằng sát khí của Akai khiến Carmel chột dạ.Anh nói dè chừng:  
-Không biết,hình như ở trong phòng số ̀ có chuyện gì vậy?  
Akai buông Carmel ra,rít khẽ:  
-Cậu về làm ơn bảo vợ cậu nếu rảnh rang thì lo chuyện của mình đi,đừng có đi chọc phá người khác.  
Nói rồi,anh liền bỏ đ chạy xộc vào phòng,không cần để ý mọi người nhìn mình một cách kì dị.Jodie cười toe toét:  
-Hi,Shuu.Hôm nay cậu đi sớm thế?  
-Tôi có chuyện cần tìm chị đây.-Anh gằn giọng  
Bất chấp thái độ khó chịu của Akai,Jodie vẫn ngây thơ:  
-Gì vậy?  
-Còn hỏi nữa?Chị đã làm gì với bức ảnh đó hả?  
Jodie cười cười:  
-À,bức ảnh hôm qua đó hả.Tôi đã đăng lên trang chủ trong blog của tôi rồi.Tựa đề là: "Mối tình lãng mạn giữa "viên đạn bạc"Akai Shuichi và Mizunashi Rena của CIA đã bị phát hiện".Mọi người xem nhiều lắm đó.  
Akai kéo Jodie ra một góc kín(để chuẩn bị hạ thủ à).Rồi,anh nhìn Jodie bằng ánh mắt đầy sát khí(cô Jodie này thiệt tình,nợ cũ chưa trả xong đã chuốc thêm nợ mới):  
-Chị chuyển nghề làm paparazzi từ khi nào vậy?  
-Ê,đừng nói bậy.Cơ hội nóng bỏng vậy ai ngu gì bỏ ̣i người đều nhìn thấy chứ bộ.  
-Còn dám nói nữa.Tôi còn chưa kịp tính sổ với chị đậ bày ra cái trò chết tiệt đó để làm gì vậy hả?  
-Có gì đâu.-Jodie ngây thơ.-Tại thấy hai người giận nhau nên tôi muốn "hàn gắn" hai người thôi.  
-Tốt bụng quá nhỉ.-Akai gằn từng chữ một.-Chị hàn gắn hay là muốn hại chết bọn tôi vậy?  
-Có gì ghê gớm đâện bình thường thôi mà.  
-Bình thượ̀ dàn dựng cái trò bậy bạ này mà dám nói là bình thườ là tôi đã dựng Rena lên,chứ nếu cô ấy còn nằm trên giường thì mọi người nghĩ sao đây hả?  
-Nghĩ gì hả?-Jodie lè lưỡi,thụt lùi lại.-Thì mọi người sẽ nghĩ là Rena phải rất quyến rũ và tuyệt vời mới khiến một người sắt đá như cậu phải xiêu lòng chứ sao.  
Vừa nói xong,cô gập người cười khúc khích,chạy ra ngoà́c đó,Akai chỉ có một suy nghĩ duy nhất,đó là đem Jodie vào chuồng thú cho sói ăn thịt quách cho hả giận.


	42. Chapter 42

Nhưng dù Jodie có xoen xoét cái miệng hay không,thì mối quan hệ giữa hai người cũng đủ sượng sùng.Hôm đó,khi Rena tỉnh lại,anh đã phải cố gắng hết sức mới giải thích được cho ra hồn với cô.Hôm đó…  
Đúng lúc Jodie vừa chụp hình xong,Rena vừa tỉnh lạấy mọi người nhìn mình chằm chằm,cô hơi ngơ ngáưng,khi nhận ra "hiện trạng" của mình-nằm dựa vào người Akai,mặc trên người một bộ áo ngủ "mỏng manh",thì…chỉ cần biết là đã có một tiếng hét chói lọi của một cô gái trẻ,và sau đó là một mớ tiếng hỗn độn.Đó là vì sau khi hét lên một tiếng kinh khủng,Rena đã với bất cứ thứ gì có thể trong tầm tay để ném về phía Akai.Cô rít lên:  
-Tôi không ngờ anh là hạng người như vậy đấ̀ đê tiện như vậy mà anh cũng dám làm à?  
Akai vừa khổ sở thanh minh vừa tránh những thứ phi tiêu tự tạo ấy:  
-Tôi xin cô,chuyện này không phải là lỗi của tôi đâu.  
-Không phải lỗi của anh thì là lỗi của tôi phỏng?  
Thấy Akai có nguy cơ mất mạng,Shiho đành phải vào can thiệp:  
-Chị Rena,bình tĩnh đi mà.Chuyện này không phải anh Akai làm đâu.  
Eisuke gật đầu:  
-Đúng rồi đó.  
Lúc này,Rena đã bình tĩnh trở lạ́ lẽ cô cũng nhớ rằng Akai không phải hạng người đê tiện như vậ̉ lại,li thuốc mê đó không thể nào là của anh ta đượưng nếu vậy…  
Một tia chớp xẹt ngang đầu Rena.Cô quắc mắt nhìn Eisuke:  
-Em đã bỏ thuốc mê trong li nước chanh đó?  
-Em…  
Eisuke ấp úng,gãi đầận thì cậu không dám nhận,nhưng chối thì cũng không ́i độ của cậu không khác gì một lời thừa nhậ nghiến răng:  
-Cả mọi người cũng tham gia vào chuyện này?  
Shinichi gãi đầu,thanh minh:  
-Chuyện này do chị Jodie đầu têu,không phải ý của tụi em đẩ bỏ về mất tiêu rồi.  
Và sau đó,chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp theo thì mọi người cũng đã biết rồốt khoảng thời gian sau đó,Rena không dám nhìn Akai lấy một lầông biết làm hòa kiểu gì,chỉ biết là bây giờ hai người đã xa cách lại càng xa cách.  
Akai thở hắt ra,chán nản buông người xuống giườ̀ng lúc mọi thứ lại càng muốn rối tung lên.  
Anh nhớ lại lời Jodie: "Tại tôi thấy hai người giận nhau nên mới hàn gắn lại thôi mà".  
Lúc đó,đầu óc nóng bừng,anh không để ý đến khía cạnh sâu xa của câu nói đó,nhưng bây giờ nghĩ lại,anh chợt thấy cách nói đó…giống như có ẩn ý.Nhưng là gì mới được cơ chứ.  
Anh thở dài.Bất chợt,một cơn gió nhẹ lùa qua cánh cửa sổ để mở,mơn trớn mát rượi trên khuôn mặt anh.  
Bất giác,anh nhớ lại những gì cô nói  
_Cậu thật sự là một mẫu người thú vị…bản lĩnh và cũng rất cao ngạưng,cậu có biết không…đôi lúc nếu đặt cái sự cao ngạo của cậu để đối xứ với người khác…có thể sẽ dẫn đến những mất mát không đáng đấy…Nó là một con dao…nếu không biết sử dụng,sẽ làm bản thân và người khác bị thương…_  
Quá cao ngạo…nên làm bản thân và người khác bị thương…  
Có phải giống tôi lúc này?  
Những hình ảnh vào cái lúc không đẹp đẽ gì đó bắt đầu lướt lại trong đầu anh,như một đoạn phim quay chậ́c này,nhìn mọi việc một cách bình tĩnh hơn,anh mới thấy rằng nguyên nhân sâu xa của mối bất hòa không đáng này…là vì cả anh lẫn cô đều đặt lí lẽ và cái tôi của mình lên trê cũng có những lí lẽ riêng của mình,cư xử theo cách mình cho là đú thì vì cảm giác danh dự bị xúc phạm…còn cô là vì cái gì?Lòng tự trọng,sự kiêu hãnh của một cô gái,hay là sự xấu hổ?Anh tự đặt ra câu hỏi cho mình,nhưng anh cũng chẳng thể giải đáp.  
Hay là xin lỗi cô ấy?  
Một tiếng vừa thoáng xuất hiện trong đầu anh,lại bị một tiếng nói khác,lạnh lùng và cao ngạo,át lại: "Buồn cười,tại sao phải hạ mình với cô ta?Cô ta chẳng là cái gì cả.Giống như những người phụ nữ phiền phức khác thôi."Giọng nói kia,ôn hòa và nhẫn nại,lại nói: "Dù sao mình cũng có lỗ̉ lại chuyện đúng sai cũng đâu có quan trọông phải lúc nào cũng tìm được một người bạn tốt như cô ấy đâu."  
Hai luồng ý nghĩ giữa sự ôn hòa nhún nhường và sự cao ngạo cứ tranh cãi trong tâm trí,khiến anh thấy đầu mình như muốn nổ rít một điếu thuốc,hi vọng khói thuốc sẽ trả lại sự yên tĩnh cho tâm trí.  
Anh không biết rằng,trong lúc đó,có một người cũng đang trong tâm trạng tương tự như anh.  
Cứ như thế này…hai người không thể nói chuyện với nhau nữên nhân thật sự lại không đáng chút nào.  
Chỉ cần một trong hai người chịu nhường một bước,mọi thứ sẽ tốt đẹưng sự kiêu hãng và cả xấu hổ khiến cô chẳng thể mở miệng nói với anh một câu xin lỗi.Mỗi khi ý nghĩ đó nhen nhóm,thì cứ như có một sức mạnh vô hình dập tắt nó đi.  
Cô tựa vào tườ́i ý nghĩ kì quặc ấy cứ xoắn lấy tâm trí cô ngày một mạnh mẽ-cái cảm giác như hoàn toàn bất lực với chính bản thân mình.Một cái cảm giác khó chịu,nhưng lại không thể rời được.Cứ như nó luôn chực chờ sẵn,trong một góc khuất nào đó của tâm hồn cô,chỉ đợi những lúc mọi chuyện trở nên xấu đi với cô là lại xuất hiệống như lúc này.  
Dòng suy nghĩ của cô đột ngột bị cắt đứt bởi tiếng Eisuke gọi vói lên từ dưới nhà:  
-Chị Hidemi,chị giúp em chút được không?  
Cô xuống cầu thang,chán nản:  
-Gì vậy?  
Trên bàn,một con chó vải đang nằm trơ trọ chó lớn gấp đôi bàn tay người,vải đã cũ kĩ và nhiều bụi,nhưng những đường may rất đẹp và tỉ mỉ.Có lẽ đó là một con chó may tay,nên mới được chăm chút kĩ như vậ buột miệng:  
-Con chó vải này của ai vậy?  
-Người đang "chiến tranh lạnh" với chị chứ ai!-Eisuke nói nửa đùa nửa thật.-Kì trước tới trả mình cái túi,rốt cuộc ảnh lại bỏ quên con chó này.Mấy tuần nay em quên bẵng mất,hôm nay mới nhớ(anh Eisuke hậu đậu mà lại)  
Rồi,cậu cười cười(cười gian lắm):  
-Chị đem trả con chó cho ảnh nha.  
-Sao em không trả?-Rena hỏi vặn.  
-Lát nữa em bậ̀ không đem trả liền thì lại quên nự̃ đang rảnh mà,giúp dùm em tí đi.  
Rena lắc đầ̃ nhiên,cô không phải ngây ngô gì mà không biết tỏng là Eisuke cố ý bẩy cô đến chỗ Akai để tạo cơ hội cho hai người giảng hòa.  
Nhưng đây có thể là một cơ hội tốt để đối diện với anh đấy chứ.  
Dù sao…cũng phải thử một lần chứ…  
Cô cầm lấy con chó,đi ra cử hỏi:  
-Chị đi liền hả?  
-Tất nhiêông phải em muốn vậy sao?-Rena vặn lại.Rồi,cô lấy chìa khóa xe,đi thẳng.  
Đột nhiên,con chó vải lại gợi lên sự tò mò trong cô.Akai mà cũng có những món đồ thế này sao?  
Nếu không phải là một món đồ chơi cho con nít…thì chỉ có thể là một vật kỉ niệư vậy thì hợp lí hơn.  
Nhưng là kỉ niệm với ai?  
Có lẽ không phải Akemi…con chó vải này cũ lắm rồi…  
May khéo léo như vậy thì phải là một cô gáưng ai?  
Con chó vải nhỏ bé này bỗng mở ra trong cô một dấu hỏi về quá khứ của anh.  
Không chỉ cô,mà cả những đồng nghiệp của anh,không ai biết gì về anh cả.Mọi người đều nghĩ anh là trẻ mồ côưng…con chó vải này lại cho cô linh cảm rằng quá khứ đó phức tạp hơn mọi người nghĩ.  
Akai Shuichi…thật ra anh là ai?


	43. Chapter 43

_Một cô gái trẻ ngồi trong phòng,mải miết đưa chỉ may một con chó vải nhỏ.Cửa phòng chợt mở.Một cậu bé bước đến cạnh cô:_  
_-Chị Natsume…_  
_Cô quay lại.Một dòng máu nhỏ chảy dọc trên cổ cậu.Cô kéo cậu lại gần,đưa tay sờ khắp khuôn mặt cậu,lo lắng:_  
_-Sao em lại bị thương vậy?_  
_-Em…-Cậu quay mặt đi,tránh nhìn vào ánh mắt chị.Có lẽ,đó là lần đầu cậu không dám nhìn vào đôi mắt của chị mình.-Em vấp ngã nên bị gai đâm thôi,không sao đâu._  
_Cô không nói gì,nhưng những giọt nước mắt mặn chát cứ lăn trên má,rơi xuống mặt cậu.Cậu ngước lên:_  
_-Sao chị lại khóc?Em…em nói gì không đúng sao?_  
_-Không sao,chị không khó̉ là cát bay vào mắt thôi.- Cô ấn nhẹ cậu ngồi xuống giường -Em ngồi đây,để chị băng lại cho._  
_Bàn tay cô nhẹ nhàng lau sạch vết thương,bôi thuốc cho cậ̀ vết thương rất rát,cậu vẫn không cảm thấy đau đớn.Hơi ấm dịu dàng từ chị đã khiến cậu không cảm thấy gì,ngoài một sự dịu dàng mơn man trên da thịt,như một luồng hơi ấm len vào trái tim cậu.Cậu ngồi nép vào lòng cô,nói một cách không chủ ý:_  
_-Ngồi với chị em cảm thấy ấm lắm._  
_Cô chỉ mỉm cười,ôm cậu vào lòng._  
_-Sau này,chị hãy ở bên em mãi,được không?Em không muốn mất hơi ấm của chị._  
_Cô thì thầm:_  
_-Em không thể gắn cuộc đời của mình với một mình chị mãi được.Rồi sẽ có lúc,em cần tìm cho mình những tình cảm khác._  
_Một thoáng bâng khuâng hiện trên nét mặt,cô nói mà ánh mắt cứ xa xăm:_  
_-Em biết không,mỗi người phụ nữ đều tiềm ẩn một sự dịu dàng và ân cần,bởi vì bản năng của người phụ nữ chính là chăm sóc cho những người con trai họ yêu quí.Và một người con trai dù mạnh mẽ tới đâu,cũng cần có một người phụ nữ chăm só cuộc đời của một người con trai,có ba người phụ nữ quan trọng nhất.Đó là một người đảm nhận vai trò của người mẹ,chăm sóc và dìu dắt anh ta từ thưở bé,một người bạn khác giới để chia sẻ rất nhiều điều mà chỉ có phụ nữ mới hiểu được,và cuối cùng là tình yêu thật sự,người sẽ bước vào và sưởi ấm trái tim anh ̀ vậy,em cần phải tìm cho mình hai người còn lại,bởi họ là những mảnh không thể thiếu của cuộc đời em._  
_Đột nhiên,cô cầm lấy con chó vải,đưa cho cậu:_  
_-Tên nó là chó này cũng sẽ giống như hình ảnh của chị.Khi nào chị không có bên em,nó sẽ làm em nhớ đến chị.Nó sẽ thay chị nhắc em phải sống tốt,phải nhớ những gì chị đã dặn em…_

Những mảnh kí ức cứ hiện về trong màn sương mờ ảo,vừa gần gũi vừa xa xăm.Để mỗi lần nhớ lại,lại cảm thấy như một khoảnh khắc vô cùng quí giá đã trôi qua,không thể níu kéo lại.  
Nhưng dù sao,quá khứ cũng chỉ là quá khứ,không thể làm gì để cho nó ngừng trôi đi theo thời gian.  
Người ta không thể giữ lại quá khứ,chỉ có thể giữ lại những mảnh vỡ đẹp nhất của chiếc gương thần soi chiếu kỉ niệm.  
Tôi đã giữ lại tất cả những mảnh vỡ chứa hình ảnh của chị ấy,để nó không tan đi theo thời gian.  
Hai người phụ nữ quan trọng của cuộc đời,tôi đã tìm đượưng cả hai đều đã đi rồi.  
Một người đã đi đến một thế giới mà trước giờ không ai biết,không bao giờ quay lạ̀n một người thì như tan biến vào màn sương,không còn dấu vết.  
Hai người đều cứ đến cuộc đời tôi,rồi lại lần lượt ra đi.Nếu những thứ quan trọng cứ đều đến rồi đều đi như thế,thì tôi cần tìm người thứ ba để làm gì?  
Anh mở hộc tủ,lục lọi.  
Ít nhất,còn có mày có thể nghe tao nói.  
Tao không biết mày có hiểu không,nhưng thế vẫn còn hơn,phải không,Kaze?  
Nhưng,tay anh cứ như đang ở trong khoảng khô anh hẫng đi một nhịp.  
Rõ ràng con chó được để ở đâ lại…  
Gì thì gì,không thể làm mất nó được.  
Nếu không,chị Natsume…  
Đột nhiên,anh cảm thấy một vật mềm mềm áp vào cổ mì̀m theo đó là một giọng nói quen thuộc:  
-Anh đang tìm nó phải không?  
-Rena?  
Anh quay lại.Cô đang cầm con chó trong tay,nhìn anh với ánh mắt khó hiểu.  
-Anh để quên con chó vải này ở nhà tôi đấy.  
Anh cầm lấy con chó,nói bằng giọng không có âm sắc:  
-Cảm ơn!  
Cảm ơn…thì có cần phải lạnh lùng vậy không?  
Anh miết nhẹ lớp bụi trên mình con chó.Cô hỏi như vô tình:  
-Con chó này là…  
-Tên nó là Kaze.-Anh trả lời,mắt vẫn không nhìn cô.  
Cô hỏi,giọng nhẹ như gió thoảng:  
-Con chó này…là của ai may cho anh à?  
Anh quay đi,không đáp.Đột nhiên,cây kim gút trong con chó rạch sâu vào cổ tay ́u từ cổ tay tuôn ra thành dò lo lắng:  
-Sao vậy?  
-Có lẽ cây kim gút bị bung ́ cũng cũ rồi mà.-Anh nói,nhẹ như không.  
Cô tìm hộp băng cứu thương,nói:  
-Anh ngồi xuống đi,tôi băng lại cho.Để máu chảy vậy không ổn đâu.  
Anh định nói một câu gì đó để từ chối,thì ánh mắt của cô lại khiến anh thấy đột nhiên mất tự chủ.Anh ngồi xuống như một cái máy.  
Vừa lau vết máu một cách cẩn thận,cô vừa nói:  
-Anh bất cẩn quá đấy,cũng may chỉ là cây kim gút,lỡ như là con dao thì sao đây?Vết thương lại trúng động mạch,nếu không cầm kịp là mất máu rồi.Đàn ông các anh đúng là chẳng biết chăm sóc bản thân gì cả.  
Anh chợt nhìn sững cô.Ánh mắt của anh lạ đến mức cô hơi bối rối:  
-Có chuyện gì à?  
-Không có gì.-Anh quay đi.  
Trong lúc cô băng bó,anh nhìn cô mà thấy lạ kì.  
Lúc này,anh chợt thấy cô dịu dàng và ân cần,đầy nữ tính,khác hẳn với con người sắc sảo,cứng rắn và có chút đanh thép mà anh thường biết.Cứ như thể,nét nữ tính và bẳn năng chăm sóc của một người phụ nữ đã tiềm ẩn trong cô từ lâu,mà chỉ những lúc cần,nó mới bộc phát ư lúc này đây.  
Đột nhiên,anh cảm thấy như chị Natsume đang quay về,đang ngồi đó và băng bó vết thương cho anh,ân cần và dịu dàng như ngày nà̉m giác như một điều gì đó đã xa xăm lắm nay đột ngột trở về,trong cô gái đang ngồi trước mặt ́i cảm giác đó khiến anh vừa thấy bồi hồi lại vừa thấy kinh ngạc.  
Sau khi băng xong,cô nói:  
-Được rồi,lần sau cẩn thận một chút,anh không phải Eisuke đâu.  
Một thoáng im lặng trôi ông tự chủ,cô nói một cách khó khăn:  
-Chuyện hôm trước…  
Anh im lặng,không đáp.Ánh mắt anh nhìn vào một khoảng xa xăm.Cô nói,có vẻ như là đã thu hết can đảm:  
-Thật ra…tôi muốn xin lỗi anh chuyện hôm đó.Có lẽ tôi đã hơi kiêu kì và tự ái…vậy nên…  
Rồi,cô đặt tay lên tay anh:  
-Tôi không muốn chuyện vớ vẩn đó khiến chúng ta phải bất hòa không đáng.  
Anh quay lại,nhìn cô.Cô không thể đoán được anh đang nghĩ gì.  
-Nếu cô đã thật sự muốn… thì coi như bỏ qua những chuyện ấy đi.  
Cô mỉm cười,thật nhẹ.Hàn gắn lại tình cảm thật sự không khó,chỉ là vì cô không thử thôi.  
Cô đột nhiên nhớ đến con chó.  
-Con chó đó là…  
-Một người tôi rất yêu quí đã may nó.Cũng đã hai mươi mấy năm rồi.  
-Vậy người ấy…  
Anh lắc đầu,mắt nhìn đi xa xăm:  
-Đã mất rồười đó mất khi tôi bảy tuổi,còn người đó thì mười lăm.  
-Tôi…xin lỗi.-Rena áy náy.Cô hiểu rằng mình đã nói một chuyện không nên nói.  
-Không sao.-Anh cầm con chó vải,giọng nói thoáng vẻ gì đó buồn buồn,một giọng nói mà trước giờ cô chưa nghe bao giờ.-Nói ra dù sao vẫn tốt hơn.  
Cả hai im lặông khí trôi qua bỗng đầy buồn bã.Khi cô định ra về,anh đột nhiên gọi giật:  
-Hidemi!  
Cô quay phắt lại,giọng không giấu vẻ ngạc nhiên:  
-Anh vừa gọi tôi là cái gì?  
-Phải,có gì không ổn sao?  
Cô cười,nụ cười có pha chút thích thú:  
-À không!  
Lần đầu tiên,anh gọi cô bằng tên thậ́i cảm giác có gì đó thật thú vị.  
-Anh định nói gì?  
Anh nhìn cô,hơi trầm ngâm,rồi nói như ra lệnh:  
-Cô xoã tóc ra một chút được không?  
-Cái gì?-Cô nhìn anh như thể một sinh vật lạ.  
-Tôi nói sao thì cứ làm vậy đi.-Anh nói,giọng vừa như ra lệnh vừa như cầu xin.  
Cô đưa tay tháo mái tóc được cột của mình mà lòng đầy thắc mắ́i tóc đen nhánh,dài chấm vai được thả xuố́i tóc xõa khiến cô có nét gì đó đằm thắm hơn.  
Anh nhìn cô chằm chằm-không biết đã là lần thứ mấ̀ng nhìn,cô lại càng giống Natsume hơn anh tưởng.  
Cô lên tiếng,cắt ngang những suy nghĩ ngổn ngang trong đầu anh:  
-Tôi buộc tóc lên được chưa?  
Vẻ mặt cô hơi bối rối.Ánh mắt của anh lúc nhìn cô với mái tóc xõa có cái gì đó cháy bỏng và tha thiết,đầy xao xuyến,khác hẳn với ánh mắt lạnh lùng ngày thường.  
Anh gật đầ lúc cô đang buộc tóc lên,anh nói tiếp:  
-Cô có thể để tóc dài hơn được không?  
-Cái gì?-Trong vòng vài phút,anh đã khiến cô phải trố mắt đến hai lần.-Anh có bị sốt không vậy?  
-Sốt cái gì?  
-Vậy sao nãy giờ anh toàn nói những chuyện lạ lùng không vậy?  
-Cô không cần biết nhiều làm gì.Chỉ cần cô làm theo lời tôi là được.-Rồi,anh nhìn cô,ánh mắt có vẻ gì đó chân thành hơn.-Cứ coi như lời yêu cầu của một người bạn,được chứ?  
Sự chân thành hơn mọi hôm trong giọng nói và ánh mắt của anh khiến cô bất giác gật đầ̀ sao,để tóc dài ra cũng chẳng có hại gì,mặc dù trước giờ cô không thích để tóc quá dài vì cảm thấy vướng víu và khó chăm sóưng,cô chỉ hỏi lại:  
-Để dài tới đâu thì được?  
-Tới eo là ổn rồi.  
Cô gật đầu,rồi bước ra khỏi cửa.  
Khi cánh cửa đóng lại,anh lôi từ trong ngăn tủ ra vài tấm ảnh đã ố vàng,ảnh của Natsume với mái tóc xõa dài tới eo.  
Anh cũng không biết yêu cầu cô như vậy có ý nghĩa gì khốc đó,cảm giác muốn níu giữ phần nào hình ảnh của quá khứ đã thôi thúc anh một cách mãnh liệt đến mức anh không còn ý nghĩ gì khá̀ anh biết rằng,Rena thì vẫn là Rena,và Natsume là Natsume,và Rena thì không thể thay thế ̀ làm như vậy thì có lỗi với Rena.


	44. Chapter 44

Và,để thực hiện lời yêu cầu khá kì quặc của Akai,khi tóc bắt đầu dài ra,cô không đi cắt như thường lệ,mà vẫn nuôi cho nó mọ́i tóc dài khiến cô nhiều khi thấy bực bội khi chải gội,và vướng víu hơn khi cột,nhưng cô không biết rằng,song song đó,có một sự thay đổi thú vị nhưng cũng không kém rắc rối mà mái tóc dài sắp đem đến cho cô.  
Bốn tháng trôi qua,mái tóc của cô cũng dài ra trông thấ́c này,mọi người bắt đầu quan tâm đến mái tóc của cô.Eisuke trố mắt:  
-Ủa,chị để tóc dài hả?Em không để ý chứ.  
Rồi cậu nhìn cô chăm chú,như thể mới thấy cô lần đầu:  
-Chị để tóc dài ra nhìn lạ quá hen.  
Rena đưa tay vén mái tóc:  
-Có gì đâu mà lạ?Chị tính thay đổi một chút thôi.  
Eisuke tủm tỉm cười,không đáp.  
Khi hội bạn bè cô nhìn thấy mái tóc,mỗi người phản ứng một kiể thì trố mắt vì ngạc nhiên,còn Ran thì cười cười:  
-Chị để tóc dài ra nhìn cũng hay lắm đó.  
Carmel và Jodie thì ngắm nghía mái tóc của cô với ánh mắt soi mói đến mức khiến cô phát nhột.Cô nhăn mặt:  
-Hai người làm cái trò gì vậy?  
-Tụi tôi nhìn cô.-Jodie nói.  
Giọng điệu tỉnh bơ của Jodie khiến Rena muốn sùng:  
-Nhìn cái gì,tôi có phải khỉ sở thú đâu mà mấy người nhìn.  
Carmel nói:  
-Tôi cứ tưởng cô không thích để tóc dài chứ.  
Shiho cũng bảo:  
-Em cũng nhớ chị nói là để tóc dài vướng víu lắm mà.  
Jodie thì không buồn nói dông nói dài.Cô hỏi,giọng như quan tòa:  
-Nói thiệt đi,sao tự nhiên cô để tóc dài vậy?  
Sự truy hỏi của đám bạn,nhất là cái giọng quan tòa của Jodie,khiến Rena muốn phát điể mỗi mái tóc dài mà bọn họ cứ làm như cô vừa làm điều gì đó xấu xa lắm vậưng cô không thể điên được,bởi vì nếu điên thì cô không thể nào trả lời những con mắt đang soi mói mình với công suất làm việc của kính hiển vi kia.Nếu cô không nói,chắc chắn họ sẽ nghĩ ra lắm trò để làm tình làm tội cô,nhưng cô không thể cho họ biết lí do thật sự.Bởi,đó là lời hứa giữa cô và Akai,và cô đã hứa với anh rằng sẽ không nói với ai.  
Nhưng,cô quên rằng mình còn có một đồng minh.Đồng minh đó không ai khác,chính là nguyên nhân của những rắc rối mà cô đang phải chị cắt ngang cuộc truy hỏi của đám Jodie:  
-Để tóc kiểu gì là chuyện riêng của cô ta,mấy người tò mò quá.  
Jodie nói bằng giọng không hề nao núng:  
-Thì bạn bè phải quan tâm tới nhau chứ ứ có ai lạnh lùng dửng dưng như cậu đâu.  
Rena bực bội:  
-Thì là tôi khoái để tóc dài,có sao không?Bộ có ai qui định là trước giờ để kiểu tóc gì là phải để suốt đời chắc.  
Thấy Rena bắt đầu cáu,Jodie đành đấu dịu:  
-Thì thôi,có gì đậi tôi hỏi thăm chút thôi mà.  
Ran cười cười:  
-Với lại chị Rena để dài nhìn cũng đẹp lắm mà.  
Câu nói của Ran thật ra hoàn toàn không phải lấy lò́i tóc dài khiến Rena trông nữ tính,dịu dàng và đằm thắm hơn hẳn,một vẻ đẹp khác mà chính cô cũng không nhận ̀ nó chỉ rõ ràng vào ngày mà cả CIA và FBI tổ chức một buổi tiệc.  
Đó là buổi tiệc kỉ niệm sự hợp tác trong chuyên án đánh phá tổ chức áo đen của FBI và ̀,đó cũng là một sự kiện mở đầu mối quan hệ mới giữa Akai và Rena.  
Trước tiên,cần phải nói về buổi họp chuẩn bị văn nghệ của bên ười chủ xướng yêu cầu Rena tham gia nhóm văn nghệ(cần nói thêm là trước giờ Rena chưa bao giờ thi thố hát hò cả).Rena nhăn mặt,bởi trước giờ cô không thích ca hát cho lắm:  
-Chỗ mình thiếu gì người hát hay,sao lại chọn tôi?  
Người chủ xướng giải thích:  
-Rena không cần hát lớn,chỉ cần hát nho nhỏ theo thổ cần Rena đứng trong đó là được rồ́ Rena trong đội hình,sân khấu tự nhiên sáng lên liền.  
Các đồng nghiệp gật gù,đồng ý.Với vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp và gần gũi,rõ ràng Rena rất có "ưu thế" trong những chuyện như thế nà́ nhân phải phục tùng tập thể,cuối cùng,Rena không còn cách nào khác hơn là đồng ý.  
Ban đầu,kế hoạch chỉ là như vậy,chứ chẳng ai biết thật ra Rena hát hò ra ưng Rena đã làm được nhiều hơn những gì mọi người mong đợ cô hát thử vài câu,tất cả mọi người sững sờ.  
Hóa ra Rena hát hay vô cùng.  
Chất giọng cô ấm áp,truyền cảm và cuốn hút,và không ngoa nếu nói rằng đó thật sự là một giọng ca vàng chưa được phát hiện.  
Người chủ xướng rùng mình:  
-Tuyệt vời,đây đúng là một giọng ca…vượt bức tường âm thanh.  
Rồi,mỗi người xúm vào khen một câu,khiến cô chỉ biết cười cười.  
Và thế là,cô nghiễm nhiên trở thành giọng ca chính,được giao hẳn một tiết mục đơn đầu,cô muốn hát cùng với người khác,nhưng mọi người đều bảo rằng phải hát đơn ca thì mới truyền tải được toàn bộ chất giọng thiên thần của cô.Cô cười mà đầu thì nghĩ thầm:Mình đâu có muốn làm ca sĩ cơ chứ.  
Từ đó,mỗi ngày cô phải ở lại luyện tập,và về nhà còn phải luyện giọng thề cuối cùng,ngày diễn văn nghệ cũng đã tớ̀y tổ chức,cả hội phụ nữ xúm lại chuẩn bị cho cô trước từ ở nhà.Jodie không biết lôi đâu ra một chiếc váy búp bê màu hồng nhạt,thắt ở nhìn bộ váy bằng ánh mắt lạ lùng:  
-Jodie,chị nghĩ tôi bao nhiêu tuổi?  
-Ờ thì…28 tuổ̀ sao?  
Rena rít lên:  
-Còn sao nữa?Bộ chị tưởng tôi mới mười tám đôi mươi hay sao mà cho mặc nguyên bộ đồ nhí nhảnh như con cá cảnh vậy?Bộ đồ này chỉ dành cho mấy cô thanh thiếu niên thôi biết không?  
-Nghĩ giống cô là xưa rồi.-Jodie xua tay.-Váy búp bê chỉ cần dáng người chuẩn và da trắng là ước giờ toàn thấy cô mặc toàn váy như váy công sở với váy dài không,nhìn hơi bị nghiêm trang quá đó.Cô mặc bộ này vào là đảm bảo trẻ trung nữ tính hết ý luôn.  
Ran nói:  
-Đúng rồi đó chị Rena,mà em có đem cái này cho chị nữa nè.  
Rồi,cô lôi ra trong giỏ một đôi giày búp bê màu hồng,điểm hoa rất bắt mắt:  
-Đây,cùng bộ với bộ váy của cô Jodie luôn nhé.  
-Trời đất.-Rena kêu lên thảm thiế̃ cô là ai mà đi bắt cưa sừng làm nghé vậy hả trời?  
Nhưng,mọi thứ chưa kết thúc ở đó.Shiho hắng giọng:  
-Chưa hết đâu chị Rena,còn em nữa.  
Rena nhìn Shiho.Cô hi vọng rằng,với tính cách chín chắn như vậy,Shiho sẽ không đem cho cô một món đồ phụ kiện "nhí nhảnh"đến phát ốm nào giống như của hai người từ từ lôi trong túi ra một sợi dây chuyền,đôi bông tai và bộ vòng tay cũng màu hồng:  
-Em nghe Eisuke nói là những thứ này hợp với chị nên mua đấy,chứ em cũng chẳng rành mấy cái này đâu.  
Và thế là,sau khi nguyền rủa không tiếc lời thằng em hại chị trong đầu,cô đành phải tròng vào người những món phục sức "nhí nhảnh"đến mức cô chỉ muốn tránh xa ưng nếu chỉ hại cô đồng nghiệp của mình đến đó thì Jodie đã không còn là chính cô.Cô còn lôi ra nào là ruy băng,hoa cài,kẹp găm đủ kiểu,vài cây lược chuyên làm tóc và cả một chai nước hoa(mùi dễ thương lắm nhé),hào hứng:  
-Ta ra!Đây mới là phần chính nè.  
Cố gắng lắm Rena mới giữ cho người còn ngồi thẳng được trên ghế.Cô nuốt nước bọt:  
-Chị định bắt tôi sử dụng hết những thứ linh tinh này chắc?  
-Cô nói gần đúng rồi,nhưng mà sai hai chữ.-Jodie nháy mắt.-Những thứ này hoàn toàn không phải là linh tinh,mà là những món phụ kiện để tôn lên vẻ đẹp của cô đấy.  
Lúc này,Rena chỉ muốn ngất tại chỗ.Tưởng tượng sau khi dùng tất cả những thứ phụ kiện ấy,cô hình dung mình chẳng khác gì một con búp bê sặc sỡ trưng trong cửa hà̉ nghĩ tới đó,cô đã muốn lùng bùng hai lỗ ưng rốt cuộc,cô vẫn không thoát được.Dưới tay nghề trang điểm và cả sự cưỡng ép của Jodie,mọi thứ cuối cùng cũng theo những gì cô dự kiến,tất nhiên là trong sự chống đối yếu ớt của đương sự.Khi xong xuôi cả,cô từ trong phòng đi ra mà tim đập thình thị cô vừa bước ra,Ran và Shiho nhìn cô mà muốn xỉông phải xỉu vì những gì Rena tưởng tượng,mà xỉu vì trông cô đẹp ngoài sức tưởng tượ́i tóc dài được làm và kẹp thẳng phần trên một cách cẩn thận,cùng với những sợi ruy băng và hoa cài được gài khéo léo,vừa trẻ trung vừa đằm thắm,khiến cô trông nữ tính và dịu dàng vô cùng,khác hẳn với hình ảnh nghiêm túc,chững chạc thường ngà cảm thán:  
-Trời đất,trông chị đẹp còn trên cả tuyệt vời.  
Shiho cũng gật đầu:  
-Nhìn chị nữ tính không ngờ luôn đó chị Rena.  
Jodie cười đắc ý.Đắc ý là phải,ngay cả cô cũng không ngờ sau khi thực hiện Rena lại đẹp đến mức đó cơ mà.Thế mà cô ấy cứ càu nhàu mãi.Cô cười thầm với sự thích thú của một người đang hưởng niềm vui vì kế hoạch ra ngoài mong đợi.  
Rena thì ở tâm trạng khác với Ran và Shiho đều nói vậy,cô cũng yên tâm phần nào,nhưng vẫn có cảm giác hồi hộp,bởi chính xác thì đây là lần đầu cô ăn mặc nhí nhảnh thế nà̀ vậy,cô cố gắng kiềm nén sự tò mò để khỏi phải nhìn mình trong bất cứ cái gương nà đưa ra trình diện phái nam nhi(vắng Akai đã đi từ sáng sớm),lúc này đang ngồi bàn bạc về đương sự chí nói:  
-Không biết chị Rena trông sẽ thế nào ha?  
Eisuke cười:  
-Tất nhiên là phải đẹp rồi,người đã đẹp thì mặc gì chẳng đẹp(nịnh chị dễ sợ)  
Nhưng,những hình ảnh đẹp đẽ Eisuke vừa mới gợi lên đã lập tức bị Carmel vùi dập thẳng nhún vai:  
-Sợ là không được như vậy đâu.Hôm nay thấy mấy cô gái chuẩn bị toàn những thứ cứ như trang điểm cho mấy cô ca sĩ nhí nhảnh,sợ lên người Rena nhìn y chang mấy con búp bê lòe loẹt quá(ý tưởng lớn gặp nhau nè,nghĩ giống y chang chị Rena)  
Thái độ của Carmel lập tức lôi cả hai anh chàng ra khỏi ngôi nhà mơ mộng mà họ vừa dựng lên.Bởi,những gì Carmel nói hoàn toàn không phải vô lí,và với tính cách sớm nắng chiều mưa tối gió mùa,làm gì cũng tùy hứng bất chấp hậu họa của cô Jodie thì không ai dám nói rằng trông Rena sẽ như thế nà̀ vì mang tâm trạng hồi hộp như vậy,nên khi được chiêm ngưỡng dung nhan của "công chúa" nhà ta,cả ba đều ngây người ra như bị ai phù phép(khỏi nói tại sao nhé).Eisuke là người đầu tiên nói được:  
-Trời đất,bà chị của em mặc bộ đồ này đẹp ngoài sức tưởng tượng luôểu này chắc chị chưa hát mọi người cũng reo rầm trời quá.  
Shinichi cũng không hơn gì,cậu cảm thán:  
-Kiểu này thì tiêu rồi,chị Rena mà trình diện khán giả thì chắc khối anh phải chết.  
Carmel thì nói năng thâm hiểm hơn một chút(cưới cô Jodie về bị lây luôn rồi):  
-Hên quá ha,Rena.  
-Hên cái gì?  
-Thì hên là Akai không có ở đây chứ sao.Cậu ấy là Đường Tam Tạng được trời phú trái tim băng giá,phụ nữ đi ngang không thèm nhìn,tu sắp thành chánh quả rồi,bây giờ mà nhìn thấy cô như vậy thì băng giá lập tức tan chảy,ma vương quỉ sứ tới dụ dỗ đi theo con đường sa ngã liền,bao nhiêu thành quả tu hành coi như đổ sông đổ biển.  
Eisuke,một đứa em phản chị bậc thầy,lập tức hùa theo phụ họa:  
-Í trời,vậy chị nhớ tránh xa anh Akai một chút nghen.Ảnh tu sắp thành Phật rồi,chị mà hại ảnh sa ngã là thiền môn mất đi một vị tổ sư trẻ tuổi tài cao,tội nặng lắm đó.  
Shinichi thì cười hí hí:  
-Cần gì nữa,hôm bữa chị Rena ở trong phòng ngủ với anh Akai là băng giá trong tim ảnh đã tan đi một nửa,bắt đầu biết rung động rồi.Đầu óc bắt đầu vấn vương hình ảnh "người đẹp" thì còn tu hành cái quái gì được nữa.  
Eisuke và Carmel liền ôm bụng cười nghiêng cười ngả,còn Ran và Shiho thì lịch sự hơn,che miệng cười khúc khích và nhìn Rena bằng ánh mắt khiến cô chỉ muốn độn thổ.Jodie là bất lịch sự nhất,đập vai Rena cái bốp:  
-Vậy thì phải trình diện bộ này cho Akai xem sớm mới phải đạo,Rena há?Chắc cậu ấy cũng thích đó.  
Rena đỏ mặt,cung tay lên:  
-Mấy người rảnh lắm không có việc gì làm hay sao mà đi gán ghép bậy bạ hoài vậy hả?Với lại Akai mà thích cái kiểu đồ nhí nhảnh này thì tôi đi đâu xuống đất liền.  
-Không có đâu chị ơi.-Ran xua tay.-Ai mặc bộ này thì ảnh ghét,chứ chị mặc vô thì đẹp lắm,ảnh không chê vào đâu được đâu.  
-Thôi,nói nhiều làm gì,mình đi nhanh nhanh để Rena còn đem vẻ đẹp ra để thắp sáng buổi diễn chứ.-Jodie nói bằng giọng đùa cợt như mọi khi.  
Nhưng thật ra,cả đám xúm vào khen Rena như vậy cũng phải,bởi chính cô khi nhìn qua cửa kính còn phải ngạc nhiên,tưởng như trong gương không phải là mình mà là một cô gái nào hoàn toàn khác.Cô chợt nghĩ rằng,lâu lâu thay đổi hình tượng một lần cũng hay đấy chứ,nhất là khi hình ảnh trong gương của cô thật sự rất nữ tính.  
Khi vào phòng tiệc,khỏi cần nói mọi người ngạc nhiên đến thế nàững người đồng nghiệp quen biết cô nhìn theo bằng ánh mắt kinh ngạc,còn lại thì nhìn theo bằng ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ.Một số người không quen còn đến gần,tìm cách bắt chuyện với cô.Jodie hào hứng:  
-Tuyệt vời,còn hơn cả dự kiến!  
-Nhưng sao chưa thấy nhân vật chính đâu nhỉ?Không có ảnh thì chị Hidemi đẹp mấy cũng còn ý nghĩa gì nữa.-Eisuke nói,và ngay sau đó,cậu vừa kêu oai oái vừa cong lưng tránh cú ngắt đau thấu xương của cô chị yêu quí.  
Cả đám bèn nhìn quanh quất,nhưng không tài nào thấy Akai(cũng phải,đông người thế cơ mà).Carmel lắc đầu:  
-Sợ cậu ta không thèm đi dự tiệc luôn quá.  
-Sao kì vậy?Shiho nói ảnh cũng đi mà.-Ran thắc mắc.  
-Thì phút cuối cậu ta đổi ý,bỏ đi uống cà phê một mình cũng được chứ sao.-Carmel vặn lại.-Ai chứ cậu ta thì cần quái gì quan tâm đến tiệc tùng.  
Jodie bực mình,liền lấy cuốn tập cuộn lại làm loa,kêu oang oang:  
-Mọi người ơi,có ai thấy Akai thì làm ơn bắt trói áp giải đến đây cho tụi này liền nghen(bạo lực quá đi).Công chúa ở đây mà dám bỏ đi đâu vậy không biết?  
-Tôi đi đâu thì có liên quan gì đến chị?-Giọng nói của Akai vang lên sát rạt sau lưng cô,đột ngột và ấn tượng đến mức cô giật bắn người như có điện,đánh rơi cả cuốn tập đang cầm.  
Cả đám cũng bất ngờ không kém,bởi Akai xuất hiện quá đột ngột,đến mức cho tới khi anh lên tiếng,chẳng ai hay biết gì.Trong khi cả đám còn ngơ ngác,anh nhìn Jodie bằng đôi mắt "sát thủ":  
-Nãy giờ chị nói linh tinh gì đừng tưởng tôi không nghe thấ́i gì là bắt trói,áp giải,còn ai là công chúa?  
Jodie gãi đầu,lấp liếm:  
-Ờ thì giỡn chút thôi mà.-Rồi,cô đánh trống lảng.-Sao giờ cậu mới vào đây vậy?  
-Tôi đến đây từ lúc tiệc bắt đầu rồi,nhưng tìm chỗ khuất để ngồi cho yên tĩnh.-Anh trừng mắt nhìn cô.-Nhưng tôi ngồi đủ gần để nghe hết những thứ linh tinh các người nói đấy.  
Jodie nuốt nước bọt.Ánh mắt của anh chẳng khác gì họng súng ngắm đang nhắm thẳng vào cô,sẵn sàng "đoàng" bất cứ lúc nào nếu cô dám lạng quạ́i tên này,bắn súng riết rồi ánh mắt cũng y chang viên đạn.Cô rủa thầm trong đầu.  
Nhưng,đúng như người ta nói, "hết cơn bĩ cực tới hồi thái lai".Ran đã nhanh chóng đóng vai vị cứu tinh,cứu Jodie thoát khỏi anh chàng "sát thủ" đang sẵn sàng xử bắn cô bất cứ lúc nào kia:  
-Anh Akai à,anh nhìn thử coi hôm nay chị Rena có đẹp không?  
-Thì cũng như mọi hôm thôi,có gì đâu mà nhìn.-Anh nói một cách thờ ơ.Nãy giờ,anh vẫn chưa nhìn tới Rena.-Cùng lắm thì được Jodie tô trét thêm ít son phấn cho lòe loẹt chút chứ gì.(công sức người ta ăn mặc đẹp bao nhiêu mà nói vậy đó)  
Jodie giãy nảy:  
-Ê,cho cậu nói lại đó.Cấm bôi bác tài năng make up của tôi nghe chưa,tay nghề của tôi thì phải cỡ chuyên gia đó.  
Akai không buồn nói lại,mà chỉ nhìn Jodie với ánh mắt đầy ngụ ý,mà ý duy nhất Jodie đọc được trong ánh mắt đó là:Chị mà là chuyên gia thì chắc cỡ Shiho cũng trang điểm được(bingo,đoán chính xác từng từ một).Cô nổi sùng,tính tìm một câu nào đó đủ "đô" để phang lạưng,Ran đã nhanh chóng dập tắt bầu không khí chiến tranh vừa bùng lên:  
-Anh nhìn lại chị Rena đi rồi nói cũng được mà.  
Miễn cưỡng,anh quay lại nhìưng,khi ánh mắt vừa chạm phải cô,anh giật mình.  
Giật mình vì cô quá nữ tính thì ít,mà giật mình vì hình ảnh trước mặt quá quen thuộc thì nhiề́i cảm giác giống như khi anh nhìn thấy Ran,nhưng lần này lại mạnh mẽ hơn nhiều.Bởi vì đó là người chị gái mà anh xem như thiên thần của đời mình.  
Trong bộ đồ ấy,cô lại càng giống Natsume một cách kì lạ.Ánh mắt trong sáng rạng ngời,nụ cười tươi tắn và nét dịu dàng thấp thoáng…tất cả đều giống nhau.  
Không phải giống như hai giọt nước,nhưng cũng đủ để anh lại cảm thấy những cảm xúc thân thương ngày xưa,cảm xúc tưởng như không thể tìm lại được,nay đang dần ùa về.  
Ông trời đã quá thương tình hay quá độc ác,khi để anh lại nhìn thấy hình ảnh đem lại cho anh cảm giác êm đềm,nhưng cũng gợi lại những kí ức đau đớn,hình ảnh mà anh vừa muốn quên lại vừa muốn nhớ.  
Anh đứng đó,đầu óc như tê dại bởi cái vòng lẩn quẩn của quá khứ và hiện tại,của kỉ niệm và thực tế.Ánh mắt anh nhìn cô trộn lẫn nhiều cảm xúc mạnh mẽ,vừa kinh ngạc,vừa mừng vui lại vừa đau đớn.Ánh mắt khiến cô như muốn đông cứng lại.  
Jodie đưa tay ngang mặt anh,giọng hơi ngạc nhiên,bởi không hiểu được những cảm xúc của anh,nên cô ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh lại sững sờ đến vậy:  
-Shuu à,Shuu!Nghe tôi nói không đấy?  
Anh giật mình,giống như vừa tỉnh khỏi cơn mê.  
-Không có gì!  
Ran hỏi:  
-Anh thấy sao?  
-Thấy gì?-Anh ngạc nhiên.Câu hỏi quá bất ngờ khiến anh không hiểu cô muốn nói gì.  
-Thì thấy chị Rena có đẹp không đó?Sao anh nhìn dữ vậy?-Ran hỏi.  
-À thì…cũng đẹp.-Anh nói,giọng dần bình thường trở lại.-Ra dáng phụ nữ hơn mọi hôm.  
Câu nói đó từ Akai thì quá sức là một lời khen rồi.Tất cả mọi người nghĩ thầm,vui mừ̉ Rena cũng thấy vui,khuôn mặt cô hơi ửng hồng,trông dễ thương vô cùưng anh chẳng để ý đến những người xung quanh,chỉ nói như có hai người:  
-Tôi nghĩ cô nên như thế này thường xuyên hơn.-Ngưng một chút,anh liếc một cái rồi nói như bổ sung.-Tất nhiên là đầu tóc không cần phải diêm dúa như thế này.  
Rena gật đầu.Cô chợt nhớ đến buổi mà cô đến nhà ́i độ của anh lúc này…cũng gần giống như lúc đó.  
Thật ra anh đang nghĩ gì vậy,Akai?  
Anh không thể để ai chạm vào trái tim của anh,dù chỉ là một chút hay sao?Em biết,anh có lí do để khép kín trái tim của mình như vậưng anh có biết rằng,làm như vậy sẽ chỉ làm mình chìm trong nỗi buồn và cô đơn hay không?  
Vẫn có những người luôn ở bên anh,luôn sẵn sàng lắng nghe anh cơ mà.Như em chẳng hạn.  
Hôm đó,anh đã cho em nhìn thấy một điều gì đó trong tâm hồn anh.  
Có lẽ,em phải cố gắng để tiếp tục nhìn thấy nó.  
Em sẽ cố gắng hết sức để nhìn thấy những tâm tư của anh,sẽ cố gắng mở lòng anh.  
Bởi vì em yêu anh.Yêu rất nhiều.  
Có lẽ,em không yêu anh được nhiều như Akemi,và có thể cả đời này,anh cũng sẽ không biết rằng có một người luôn dõi theo anh.  
Nhưng em vẫn sẽ yêu anh,bằng tất cả những gì em có thể có.  
Sau đó,cô bắt đầu biểu diễật may mắn,cô đã chọn đúng bài hát thể hiện được tâm trạng của cô,được những gì cô muốn nói với ̀ rằng mục đích của bài hát có khác,nhưng những gì cô muốn nói với anh đã được truyền tải phần nà̀i hát "You're not alone".

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

Khi tới đoạn đó,giọng của cô trở nên tha thiết và truyền cảm hơn hẳn.Cô nhìn xuống anh,không biết anh có hiểu những gì cô muốn nói với anh hay khố lẽ là không,nhưng dẫu sao,điều đó cũng không quan trọng.Cô đã nói ra được điều mình cần nói,vậy là đủ.  
Có lẽ,cô đã truyền nhiều tình cảm vào bài hát đó,khiến khán giả hưởng ứng rất nhiệt liệất là nhóm Jodie đang hồi hộp đứng ở dướ có lẽ quá phấn khích,không biết kiếm ở đâu được một bó hoa khá đẹp chạy lên tặng cho cô,cứ như thể cô là ca sĩ thứ thiệ cũng phấn khích không kém,hét lên:  
-Hoan hô,bis ́t tiếp đi Rena!  
Akai liền đưa tay nắm vai áo Jodie kéo cô ngồi xuống:  
-Ngồi xuộ́ giống fan cuồng nhiệt của cô ta quá đi.  
-Có sao đâu,người ta hát hay vậy thì phải ủng hộ hết mình chứ.Cậu thật chẳng có tinh thần văn nghệ gì cả.  
Shinichi không bỏ lỡ cơ hội xỏ xiên:  
-Thì ảnh từ trước đến giờ là vậy mà.  
-Ờ há.-Jodie gật gù.-Nhưng dù sao như vậy cũng không được, "công chúa" hát hay vậy mà cậu không hưởng ứng chút nào thì coi sao được.  
Anh không đáp,mà hướng lên phía sân khấ Rena đi xuống,sau những lời tán tụng có phần quá đáng của mọi người,anh hỏi cô:  
-Bài hát lúc nãy cô hát cho tên nào vậy?  
-Anh biết à?-Rena cười,hơi bí hiểm.-Nếu thông minh đến vậy thì anh tự đoán đi nhé,chứ tôi nói ra mất hay.  
Rồi,cô biến mất.Nếu như đứng lại chút nữa,cô sẽ nhìn thấy anh nở một nụ cười thoáng qua,có vẻ gì đó thú vị.


	45. Chapter 45

Sau một thời gian im hơi lặng tiếng,anh chàng Yoshita của chúng ta lại vùng lên.

Vào một ngày đẹp trời như bao ngày khác,Shiho đột nhiên nhận được một bó hoa rất đẹp,gồm hoa phong lan,hoa tulip và hoa bách hợp,hoa lay-ơn và cả hoa tử đinh hương từ anh chà̀m theo đó là mấy đĩa nhạc loại Shiho rất thích(nhạc chậm đấy ạ,rất hợp với mẫu người như Shiho của chúng ta),và mấy quyển văn học nổi tiếng như "Cuốn theo chiều gió", "Cánh đồng bất tận", "Tiếng chim hót trong bụi mận gai" và "Nô tì Isaura",đại loại là những quyển sách đúng tuyp của Shiho. Có vẻ như anh chàng này thuộc dạng người rất biết nắm bắt tâm lí của các cô gái.

Khỏi phải nói Shiho thích thú với món quà thế nào.Cô nghe đi nghe lại đĩa nhạc,lôi mấy quyển sách ra nghiền suố̀n bó hoa thì được cô cắm một cách cẩn thận rồi trưng trong phòng khách.Tất nhiên,cô vừa thích thú với món quà vừa thấy thú vị bởi người tặng,mặc dù nói một cách thẳng thừng thì cô thích món quà nhiều hơ Akai nhìn thấy bình hoa trong phòng khách,anh hỏi như vô tình:

-Hoa ai tặng phải không?

-Sao anh biết?-Cô ngạc nhiên.Cô hi vọng rằng anh không đoán ra là ai tặng,nếu không sẽ chẳng có gì đảm bảo là anh sẽ không thẳng tay đem cho bó hoa vào lò thiêu,cho dù nó có đẹp đến đâu đi nữa.

-Đoán thôi.-Anh nói nhẹ như không.

Trái với những gì Shiho lo,anh không hỏi tới người tặng,có thể do anh không quan tâm,hoặc cũng có thể là anh đã đoán ra rồi nên chẳng cần mở miệng hỏ chỉ nhìn bình hoa một lúc,rồi buông thõng một câu:

-Hoa này chăm khó đấy,không muốn nó héo thì chăm cẩn thận.

Shiho thở phào khi thấy Akai không buồn thắc mắc hay châm chọc như mọi ế nhưng,cô không biết rằng mình nhẹ nhõm lúc này là hơi sớm.Bởi vì cô quên rằng ngoài ông anh nuôi sắc sảo quái quỉ của cô ra,còn có một đám hồ li tinh khác luôn chực chờ bên cạnh để sẵn sàng xen vào nghĩ cách quậy phá anh chàng Yoshita tội nghiệp bất cứ lúc nào,mà nổi bật nhất trong đó là hai con hồ li chín đuôi xinh đẹp là Jodie và Rena.

Tới nhà Shiho chơi,vừa thấy bó hoa,Jodie liền xuýt xoa:

-Hoa đẹp thật đấy!Toàn loại đắt tiền không.

Rena nhìn mấy cuốn sách Shiho để trên bàn,ngạc nhiên:

-Em mua nhiều vậy sao?

-Không phải đâu,Yoshita gửi cho em đấ̉ bó hoa cũng là cậu ta tặ̀n có đĩa nhạc em đang bật nữa,cũng cậu ta tặng đấy.

-Ái chà,tên tiểu quỉ này biết cách lấy lòng người đẹp gớm.-Jodie bông đùa.-Tặng trúng phóc sở thích của Shiho nhà mình mới tài chứ.

-Cái đó gọi là sự giao cảm của tình yêu đấy.-Shinichi tranh thủ đía vào.

Bây giờ,Shiho mới bắt đầu hối hận vì đã đi kể chuyện này cho cái đám hồ li tinh nà mà cô lại có thể mất cảnh giác với cái đám hồ li tinh chuyên phá hoại gia cang nhà người ta này như vậy,nhất là sau khi chúng đã tạo ra bao nhiêu rắc rối trong mối quan hệ đáng lẽ rất bình thường và tốt đẹp với anh chàng ́i đám này thừa hơi quá nên đi phá đám người ta hay sao không biết-cô làu bàu trong đầưng,hối hận thì cũng đã muộn,và thực tế vẫn là cô đã tạo cơ hội cho đám hồ li tinh trước mặt trổ tài võ miệất là cái miệng của Jodie,lúc nào cũng oang oang hệt như loa phát thanh ngoài xa cả dẫu sao từng là phóng viên,ăn nói cũng còn chút tế nhị,chứ còn Jodie thì cứ gọi là trẻ không tha già không thương,ai xui xẻo trở thành nạn nhân của cô thì chỉ có nước ôm đầu chịu trận,không cãi nổi câu nào.

Nhưng,số Shiho hôm nay chưa tới nỗi xui mạt kiế lần "tan băng" với Akai,dường như kéo theo vẻ ngoài nữ tính,Rena cũng bắt đầu dịu dàng hơn.Cô nói:

-Thôi,mọi người tha cho Shiho đ̣c hoài nó nổi điên bây giờ.

Đúng vào lúc Jodie đang chuẩn bị cãi lại,đột nhiên có một âm thanh khá lớn phát ra từ trong bếp,nơi Shinichi và Eisuke đáng lẽ đang lò mò lục đồ ăn trong tủ lạưng,khi mọi người bước vào,thì lại thấy một cảnh tượng không lấy gì làm hay ho cho lắm:sàn bếp vương vãi rác,cái thùng đựng rác thì nằm lăn lóc,nắp văng ra xa.

-Các cậu giở trò gì vậy hả?-Shiho kêu lên.Công sức dọn dẹp nhà bếp của cô vừa nãy thế là đi tong.

-Hơ…tớ chỉ định kê cái thùng rác ra để mò ổ điện,ai dè đâu đứng lên thì vướng phải cạnh tủ,đá trúng cái thùng rác…

-Và thế là thành ra thế này?-Shiho nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt hết sức nhột nhạt.

Shinichi hết gãi đầu tới gãi tai,rồi lại gãi đùi,nói chung là gãi tất cả những chỗ mà một người lịch sự được phép gãi:

-Thì cũng rưa rứa vậy.

Rồi,anh nói tiếp như thanh minh:

-Nhưng cũng chỉ là cái thùng rác thôi mà.Xúm vô dọn loáng cái là xong liền hà.

Cuối cùng,dù rất bực mình nhưng tất cả cũng phải xúm vào dọn,đơn giản là vì đây là nhà bếp,và không ai muốn nó trở thành một bãi rác.

Đang dọn dẹp,đột nhiên Jodie nói như reo:  
-Ế,cái gì vậy nè?

Vừa nói,cô vừa nhặt lên một bức thư nhỏ bằng giấy cứng màu tím rất thanh lịch.

-Chị đào đâu ra vậy?-Shinichi hỏi.

-Cái đó phải hỏi khổ chủ mới đúng.-Cô quay sang Shiho.

Thế nhưng,Shiho chỉ lắc đầu:

-Em cũng đâu có biếắc là anh Akai vứt đó.Thư từ thiệp mời gì mà anh ấy không ưa là vào thùng rác thẳng tay mà(bất lịch sự ghê gớm).

Vừa bóc ra,Jodie đã reo lên:

-A ha,thư của thằng quỉ con Yoshita.

Cả đám liền lập tức chụp đầu vô ̉ là của Yoshita thậ cười tươi như hoa:

-Kì này anh Yoshita nhà mình kì công ghê ta,lấy giấy viết thiệp để gửi thư luôn chứ.Chắc là có gì trọng đại đây.

-Chắc là định mời nàng đi chơi chứ gì.-Rena nói.

-Sao chị biết?

-Chị nhớ tới bó hoa nó tặng.-Cô vuốt tóc.-Từ đầu chị đã thấy kì kì rồi,chẳng ai đi tặng hoa phong lan hay hoa lay-ơn với hoa tulip cả,mà thông thường thì chẳng ai tặng hoa tử đinh hương.Vậy nên,thằng nhóc đó tặng hoa kiểu kì khôi như vậy thì…

-Thì mấy bông hoa này phải có ý nghĩa.-Jodie tiếp lờ đó,cô cảm thán.-Chà,thằng nhóc này cũng ý nhị gớm,mượn hoa để nói thay lòng mình cơ đấy.

Rena mỉm cười:

-Thôi,để coi mấy bông hoa này có ý nghĩa gì.Theo như tôi nhớ,hoa phong lan tượng trưng cho sự thành thật,hoa tulip trắng là tỏ lòng yêu quí,hoa bách hợp tượng trưng cho sự thanh khiết,hoa tử đinh hương là sự xao xuyến trong tim,còn hoa lay-ơn là tượng trưng cho lời mời hẹn hò.

-Trời,thâm thúy ghê nhỉ.Thằng nhóc này còn trẻ mà sâu xa gớm.

-Nhưng mà thấy nó cũng thành thật đấy.-Rena nói.-Mở thư ra xem thử đi.

Nội dung của bức thư khá ngắn gọn:

_Hi vọng Shiho thích những món quà của mì̀nh nghĩ rằng chúng hợp với tính Shiho lắm. _

_Nếu không phiền,chủ nhật tuần này mình mời Shiho đi chơi công viên ̀nh có hai vé cho chúng ta rồi.8 giờ sáng,Shiho hãy đợi mình ở cổng số 4._

_Ngoài ra,Shiho cũng nhớ hỏi ý anh Akai trước,được anh ấy đồng ý hẵng đi.Nếu không,lỡ như anh ấy nổi giận xuống tay trừng phạt thì cái mạng quèn này không giữ nổi đâu._

Giọng điệu vừa chân thành vừa hài hước của Yoshita khiến cả đám bật cườ tặc luỡi:

-Chà,thằng nhóc này hóa ra cũng biết người biết ta đấy.

-Phải vậy chớ.Cưa "nàng" mà đi đụng độ với anh vợ,nhất là ông anh vợ cứ như lính đặc quân của phát xít Đức như anh Akai nhà mình thì chỉ có nước mà ca bài "Thôi là hết chia li từ đây"._-_Eisuke bô bô,bất chấp cái nhăn mặt của Ran và cái lườm sắc hơn dao cau của Shiho,kiểu như muốn nói "Thằng này chả ngán thằng nào,dù thằng đó có là lính đặc quân của phát xít Đức đi nữa".

-Mùi mẫn ghê chưa.-Jodie nháy mắt.-Vậy mà em nỡ lòng nào thẳng tay vứt tấm chân tình của người ta vào thùng rác vậy ̣ thấy nó ở trong tờ giấy gói hoa đó.

-Ai biết đậi nó kẹp sâu quá nên em đâu có để ý đâu.Tờ giấy gói cũng lùm xùm nữa,thành ra em đem tất cả vứt thẳng luôn.

-Kiểu này thì bó tay rồi.-Shinichi thở ra.-Anh Akai đời nào hạ mình đi đem cô em gái bảo bối của mình hai tay dâng cho Yoshita chứ.

Chỉ với một câu nói,Shinichi đã kéo cả bọn lại về thực tế,đó là:Cho dù cả bọn có bàn ra tán vào thế nào đi nữa thì quyền quyết định vẫn nằm trong tay anh chàng điệp viên mũ đ̀,cứ như có hẹn trước,một ý nghĩ đồng loạt hiện lên trong đầu tất cả:Akai mà đã nắm quyền sinh sát thì bản án dành cho Yoshita chỉ có từ tử hình tới chung thân.

-Hay là cậu khỏi đi quách đi Shiho!-Sau một hồi "ngồi đồng",Eisuke mở miệng hiến kế.

Shiho thở hắt ra:

-Tưởng cậu hiến kế làm sao chứ hiến kế kiểu đó thì tôi tự nghĩ lâu rồi,chả cần cậu nói.

-Thằng nhóc đã mời chân thành vậy,không đi cũng kì.-Rena lắc mớ tóc.

-Mà lâu lắm mới có dịp đi chơi công viên miễn phí,dại gì bỏ qua.-Jodie tiếp lời.-Nói chung,không thể bỏ qua cơ hội này được.

-Không bỏ qua thì làm gì?-Shiho hỏi vặn.-Chị nghĩ em chỉ cần tới xin phép anh Akai và ảnh sẽ sẵn sàng cho em đi chắc?

Câu hỏi của Shiho quả là hóc búa,nhưng Jodie đã nhanh chóng chứng tỏ bản lĩnh nói chuyện…không sợ trời không sợ đất của mình:

-Thì cứ đi xin thử,có sao đâu.Cậu ta dám lắc đầu thì mình chỉ việc lấy bao bố trùm lại,bịt miệng bịt mắt,lấy dây trói lại nhốt trong nhà kho cho tới khi xong việc là xong.

-Để rồi sau đó mình cùng nhau đi đào huyệt mộ cho Yoshita luôn thể chứ gì?-Shinichi ngán ngẩm.-Chị nghĩ nghiêm túc không nghĩ,toàn nghĩ chuyện gì đâu không hà.Bộ chị không nhớ lần trước cái "tối kiến" của chị đã hại em với Eisuke thê thảm tới cỡ nào hả?

Nói tới đó,mặt mày hai khổ chủ nhăn nhó bao nhiêu thì cả đám lại ôm bụng cười bò,nhất là thủ phạm Jodie.Lần đó,kỉ niệm để lại sau trận "tra tấn về thể xác lẫn tinh thần" của Akai kinh khủng tới mức cả hai khổ chủ đều không muốn hé thêm một lời nào nữa,kết quả là bây giờ vẫn không ai biết chính xác sự việc diễn ra như thế nào(đúng rồi,cứ vậy đi,chứ không thôi người nào yếu bóng vía có khi phải vào bệnh viện đấy).Cười đã,Jodie dụi mắt,phân bua:

-Đó là sự cố ngoài ý muốn mà nhóc,nhắc hoài vậy.

-Nhưng lần này thì không có ngoài ý muốn đâu.-Shinichi gầm gừ.-Tại vì tụi em biết chắc mẩm là làm kiểu chị thì em dám cá mười ăn một là anh Akai sẽ đem hết tội lỗi giáng lên đầu thằng bạn Yoshita tội nghiệp của tụi em đó.Lúc đó thì chỉ có trời mới biết số phận của Yoshita sẽ đi kiểu gì.

Rốt cuộc,cả bọn tán hươu tán vượn một hồi vẫn chẳng có ý kiến gì cho ra hồ̀ kết quả là tối thứ bảy,Shiho vẫn phải mon men tới để hỏi "chỉ thị" của "thượng cấp".

"Thượng cấp" của Shiho lúc đó trông rất ung dung:tay khuấy li trà gừng,ngồi vắt chéo chân nghe một hồi do dự,Shiho lên tiếng:

-Anh…à.

Không có tiếng trả lời.

-Em có chuyện muốn hỏi anh.

Anh vẫn không trả lời,chỉ đưa mắt nhìn ra ý hỏi.Cô cố gắng nói một cách chậm rãi,lựa chọn từ ngữ sao để thuyết phục nhất:

-Ngày mai em định đi công viên Tropical chơi.

-Vậy à?Chúc vui vẻ nhé!-Anh nói bằng giọng khá thờ ơ,có vẻ như không quan tâm mấy đến chuyện cô em gái vui chơi ở đâu.-Em đi với nhóm Shinichi?

-Không.-Nói tới đây,cô cố thu hết can đảm,gắng giữ cho giọng mình đừng gấp gáp,và khổ sở khi thấy mình hệt như cô học trò đang lúng túng nhận lỗi với thầy giáo.-Em đi với Yoshita.Cậu ấy mời em.

-Hóa ra là vậy.-Akai bỏ chiếc ipod ra,nói bằng giọng bình thản như bình luận một trận bóng đá,có phần hơi châm biếm.-Chắc là gửi thư mời kèm theo mấy món quà và bó hoa,phải không?

Shiho gật đầệc anh đã biết hết mọi chuyện cũng không làm cô thấy nhột bằng cái vẻ bình thản đến mức như coi thường,khiến người khác thấy như bị trấn áp đó.

-Anh không nói gì à?

-Có.-Anh đáp.-Chúc hai đứa vui vẻ,và nhắn với thằng nhóc Yoshita đừng giở trò.

Anh vẫn ăn nói kiểu khó chịu như vậy,nhưng rõ ràng là anh đã đồng ý cho cô "tự do" một cách khá dễ dàng,một điều khá bất ngờ với cô.

Anh nhìn cô,cười nhạt.

Có thể tôi đã cho cậu một cơ hội khá dễ dàưng không có nghĩa là tôi đã tin cậu.

Thứ tình cảm của cậu,sẽ cần phải được chứng tỏ nhiều.

Giống như tự nhiên…sẽ tự động đào thải những sinh vật yếu ớt không chống đỡ được

Đứng một mình trên hành lang,anh nhìn vào tấm gương đặt trên tường.

Trong gương là hình ảnh của một người thanh niên với nét sắc lạnh.Đã bao lâu rồi anh không nhìn lại nó.Cái bóng của chính anh.

Một hình ảnh ảo do tấm gương tạo ra.

Trung thực,nhưng lạnh và vô hồn.

Anh chợt nhớ đến một câu nói anh đã đọc được ở đâu đó,và đã đặc biệt nhớ kĩ…

_"If you would seek to find yourself, look not in a mirror. For there is but a shadow there. A stranger ..."_Silenius, Odes to Truth

_Nếu bạn muốn tìm kiếm bản thân mình_

_Xin đừng nhìn vào gương_

_Vì trong đó chỉ có cái bóng của bạn_

_Một người xa lạ hoàn toàn_


End file.
